Coisas de Namorados
by Analoguec
Summary: [COMPLETA] Arima e Miyazawa estão brigados. O que os amigos deles podem fazer para que os dois voltem a ser namorados?
1. Capítulo 1

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS  
  
CAPÍTULO 1**  
  
-ARIMA NO BAKA!!- gritava pelos corredores da escola Miyazawa Yukino, colegial nota 10, bonita e, às vezes, muito esquentada.  
  
-Miyazawa-san! - gritava Maho, uma das melhores amigas de Yukino.  
  
-ELE VAI ME PAGAR! EU NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO NEM QUE ME PAGUEM MUITO!!  
  
-Quer dizer que se te oferecerem muito dinheiro, você vai vê-lo? - Maho perguntou, não escondendo uma gota no canto superior esquerdo do rosto.  
  
O comentário fez com que Miyazawa quase atacasse a amiga. Maho ficou calada e com muito medo.  
  
-É CLARO QUE NÃO!!  
  
-Pare de gritar, Miyazawa, tem gente olhando...  
  
-Sério?!?! Onde? Onde? - Perguntava a colegial, ajeitando o cabelo e as roupas.  
  
Maho não escondeu outra enorme gota.  
  
-Miyazawa-senpai, está tudo bem?- perguntou Rika, uma outra amiga de Yukino. Sakura, Aya e Tsubasa também estavam cm ela.  
  
-Meninas, como vão? E os estudos? Aonde vocês vão mais tarde?- falava Maho, tentando disfarçar a crise de fúria de Miyazawa.  
  
-Oi, Maho! A Miyazawa brigou com o Arima?  
  
-Por que você pergunta uma coisa tão... improvável?  
  
-Brigou ou não? - Sakura perguntou, autoritária.  
  
-Isso não é da conta de vocês- falou Yukino  
  
Todas se viraram para encará-la.  
  
-Oh... A criancinha está magoada com o Arima... Só porque ele...  
  
-EU NÃO QUERO SABER DELE! AGORA ME DÊEM LICENÇA!  
  
Miyazawa foi embora atirando pedra em todo mundo.  
  
-Maho...  
  
Todas as meninas olharam para a colegial.  
  
-Ei, ei!!!!!! Eu não posso falar nada sem a Miyazawa por perto ou _she wll kill me_!  
  
_-"Xi uiu_" o quê?- perguntou Sakura  
  
-Você está estudando, Sakura?  
  
-Eu, hein???? Acha que eu preciso?  
  
Outra gota surgiu no rosto de Maho.

* * *

-Arima no baka, baka, baka, baka!! - falava YukIno pra si mesma  
  
Chutou uma pedra e quebrou a vidraça de uma das salas.  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto dela.  
  
-Ei, garotos! Eu, como representante de turma do colégio e membro do conselho estudantil, não posso permitir que vocês continuem quebrando as vidraças da escola!- falava Yukino, em tom suficientemente alto para que alguém escutasse.  
  
-Mas "_nhóis" "num"_ quebramos "_nhada"._  
  
-SILÊNCIO! - repreendeu Miyazawa. Os garotinhos de 8 a 10 anos ficaram calados.  
  
Miyazawa pegou a bola e entregou na mão de um dos garotos.  
  
-Toma a bolinha, vai brincar por aí e se vocês não contarem quem quebrou a vidraça, eu vou pagar um lanche pra vocês, tá?  
  
-TÁÁÁÁ!! - os pirralhos saíram correndo.  
  
-Típico de alguém que faz tudo pra manter as aparências. - uma voz preferiu a setença atrás dela.  
  
-Sono no koe wa... ASAPPI!  
  
-Yukino.... o que você fez pra que Souichirou-kun ficasse daquele jeito??- perguntou ele.  
  
-Isso não é da sua conta.  
  
-Claro que é... Arima... É... Muito próximo de mim. E ele está tão magoado que não conseguiu me contar o que aconteceu.  
  
-Você está com uma marca de soco no rosto. Ele não te contou e ainda te espancou por ficar enchendo ele?  
  
-PPPPPPFFFFFFFF!!! MUITO!! ELE NÃO GOSTA MAIS DE MIM!!! ELE NÃO QUER MAIS A MINHA AMIZADE!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!  
  
-Asappi! Fique calmo. Eu não vou te bater e ainda quero a sua amizade.  
  
-Hontou?- perguntou ele enxugando os olhos.  
  
-Claro! - ela falou, sorrindo.  
  
-Olha... eu escrevi uns contos em homenagem ao Souichirou... Você quer ler???  
  
-NÃO!!!  
  
Os olhos de Asaba se encheram de lágrimas de novo.  
  
-Snifffff!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!  
  
-Mou!!! Parece que todo mundo quer que eu volte a falar com o Arima...

* * *

-Onee-chan!!! Leva a gente pra casa do Arima-nii-chan!! - as duas irmãs de Yukino a impacientavam quando ela estava estudando.  
  
-NÃO!  
  
-Ainda tá brigada com ele? Mas a gente não tá! Nos leve até lá!  
  
_-Grrrrrr..._  
  
-Miyazawa... Você deveria manter as aparências aqui em sua casa também... - Asaba, que não tinha lugar para almoçar, foi até à casa dos Miyazawa's para comer de graça.  
  
-URUSAI, ASAPPI! VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR NA CASA DO ARIMA EM VEZ DE FILAR COMIDA AQUI EM CASA!  
  
-Mas, desde que vocês brigaram, ele também não me quer lá!  
  
-PROBLEMA SEU!!  
  
-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU SOU DESPREZADO POR TODOS!  
  
-Fique quieto, Asappi!! Eu quero estudar!  
  
-Filha, você vai ficar rouca se continuar gritando assim... - a senhora Miyazawa falou, sorrindo alegremente.

* * *

Yukino estava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia.  
  
_"Arima... Por que você fez isso...?"_  
  
Abraçou uma almofada.  
  
_"Eu não queria ficar sem falar com você por tanto tempo..."_  
  
Começou a chorar até adormecer.

* * *

-Não quero vê-lo.- Yukino falou com teimosia, virando o rosto para o lado.  
  
-Miyazawa, vocês tem pra ir pra reunião! - Sakura falou, tentando convencê-la a ir à reunião do conselho estudantil.  
  
-Só se o Asappi ficar entre nós.  
  
-Quem, eu????  
  
-Não, a Utada Hikaru! - Sakura falou, sarcasticamente.  
  
-Ah, mas eu não quero ir porque vou ver umas garotas...  
  
-ASABA!! VAI COM ELA E NAO DISCUTE!! - Sakura se impacientou.  
  
-Sakura... KOWAII!!! - rapaz se encolheu num canto.  
  
-Asaba, tente fazer com que esses dois se falem... - Aya falou no ouvido dele.  
  
-O que eu vou ganhar com isso?  
  
-O Arima vai voltar a falar se você fizer com que aqueles dois pelo menos se olhem. - Sakura garantiu, piscando um olho.  
  
-Haaaaai!! Vou fazer isso, capitã Sakura.  
  
-VAI LOGO QUE A REUNIAO JÁ VAI COMEÇAR!! - Sakura o expulsou.  
  
Depois que Asaba Hideaki foi embora levando uma Miyazawa muito rebelde (ela não queria ir), Sakura votou-se para Rika, Aya, Tsubasa e, é claro, Maho.  
  
-Pode ir soltando a língua, Maho! - Sakura ordenou.  
  
-S-Soltando que l-língua?  
  
-Pode ir contando o que aconteceu exatamente entre a Miyazawa e o Arima. - Aya resolveu também falar.  
  
-KYAAAAA!EU NÃO SEI DE NADA!!!!  
  
-MENINAS, ATACAR A MAHO! TSUBASA, NÃO A DEIXE FUGIR!!  
  
-GRAU, GRAU, AU, AU, AU!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!!!!-Tsubasa começa a agir que nem um gato selvagem.  
  
-HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!!!! ACHA QUE PODE ME VENCER COM ISSO, SAKURA????-Maho tirou um negócio do bolso e apontou para Tsubasa - Toma, Tsubasa-chan! Vai comer um docinho e deixa a Maho-chan em paz.  
  
Tsubasa pega o doce e fica quieta num canto.  
  
Uma risada maligna de Maho foi ouvida pelos corredores do colégio enquanto a garota fugia.  
  
-MAHO!! FIQUE AÍ!!!  
  
Sakura segurava o boletim de Maho triunfantemente.  
  
-Acho que você não vai gostar que a escola toda saiba que você tirou B em Matemática!!  
  
-NÃÃÃÃOOOO!! DEVOLVE ISSO, SAKURA!! - Maho voltou correndo e tentou tirar o boletim das mãos da amiga, mas, por ser menor que ela, não conseguiu.  
  
Uma risada maligna, desta vez de Sakura, foi ouvida pelos corredores.  
  
-ESTÁ BEM!! EU CONTO TUDO!  
  
-Verdade? - as quatro perguntaram.  
  
-Hai! - Maho garantiu, mesmo estando sem jeito.  
  
-Toda a verdade?-perguntou de novo Sakura.  
  
-Nada mais que a verdade?-perguntou Aya.  
  
-Sim, sim!!! - Maho confirmou de novo, movendo a cabeça num "sim" enfático.  
  
-Então começa antes que a reunião dos dois acabe. - Sakura falou.  
  
As meninas foram para sala e arrumaram um canto para se sentarem.  
  
-Como vocês sabem, há um garoto novo na escola...- começou Maho.  
  
-O Shigami Touya?!? - Rika perguntou.  
  
-Esse mesmo.  
  
-Ele é muito bonito!- comentou Aya-chan  
  
-Ele me ofereceu doces- comentou Tsubasa.  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto das meninas.  
  
-Que bom, né, Tsubasa-chan?  
  
-Os doces eram ruins. Não gostei dele.  
  
Outra gota, maior que a anterior, surgiu no rosto delas.  
  
-Continue, Maho- falou Aya  
  
-Bem, acontece que o Arima não foi com a cara dele por alguns motivos .  
  
-Quais? - perguntou Sakura.  
  
-Ele deu em cima da Miyazawa.  
  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII??- a pergunta foi ouvida em todos os andares daquele colégio.  
  
-Pois é, pois é, pois é!  
  
-Foi por isso que ele fez "aquilo" com o Shigami? - Rika perguntou.  
  
-"Aquilo"? - perguntou Aya.  
  
-Você não sabe ainda, Aya-chan?  
  
-Nadinha. Só soube que a Miyazawa não fala mais com o Arima e ele gritando um monte de bobagens.  
  
-Bem- falou Maho- Deixem-me explicar tudo agora...

* * *

Sono no koe wa: Essa voz...

Urusai: cale-se!

* * *

**Comentários são sempre bem recebidos! **

**Espero que gostem!  
  
Kisu no Shampoo-chan.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS.  
CAPÍTULO 2**  
  
-Comece logo, Maho-chan! Já estou curiosa- falou Aya.  
  
-Então vamos lá. - Maho falou.  
  
Todas estava curiosas e atentas ao que Maho começou a narrar.  
  
-Anteontem, Miyazawa e Arima saíram de uma reunião com os professores e com outros representantes de turma...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_-Miyazawa-san, Arima-san, este é Shigami-san e ele está matriculado na turma C. como vocês são do conselho estudantil, peço que vocês o ajudem com qualquer problema de adaptação que ele tiver- Kawashima-sensei apresentou o Shigami a eles.  
  
-Hajime mashite, Shigami-san!- Miyazawa, como sempre, quis parecer a garota mais educada do mundo.  
  
-Youroshiku. - o Arima só cumprimentou.  
  
-Fico feliz que em conhecê-los, Arima-kun, Miyazawa-san._  
  
-Como esse Shigami é? - interrompeu Aya.  
  
_Imaginem algum personagem do mangá de Watase Yuu... do tipo Hotohori... Ele é bonitão mesmo! Depois que foram apresentados, ele não parou de olhar um segundo sequer a Miyazawa. O Arima percebeu, mas controlou aquele ciúme doentio que sente pela Yukino.  
  
Logo depois eu apareci... Na verdade, eu já estava esperando por eles... Esperando pela Miyazawa para reclamarmos com um professor sobre uma nota... Imaginem que ele nos deu A- em um trabalho! Lógico que não gostamos, por isso nós íamos enchê-lo para aumentar pra A, que é uma nota mais..._  
  
-CONTINUA, MAHO- "falou" Sakura.  
  
_Tá, tá! Bem... logo que eu cheguei mais perto deles (estava observando tudo de longe), percebi que o Arima estava estranho... Parecia querer agarrar o Touya-kun e soca-lo até ficar roxinho...  
_  
-Coitado!- falou Rika.  
  
-Bem feito!- falou Tsubasa.  
  
_-Miyazawa-san, vamos falar com o professor? - perguntei  
  
-Vamos... Mas você sabe onde ele está?  
  
-O que foi, Miyazawa-senpai? - Touya se intrometeu  
  
-É um pequeno problema com nota... Vamos indo, Arima?  
  
-Sim... - o Arima estava pensando em alguma coisa, eu acho.  
  
-Antes de ir, gostaria que desse uma olhada no horário e me dissesse se nossas turmas terão alguma aula juntas...  
  
Miyazawa olhou para o horário e respondeu.  
  
-Teremos inglês e Educação Física.  
  
-Ah, que bom! Espero ver você mais vezes!  
  
Nessa hora eu vi o Arima estreitar os olhos e eles pareciam mudar de cor que nem daquele samurai do mangá do Nobuhiro Watsuki. Já a miyazawa ficou sem jeito, mas respondeu:  
  
-Oh... que bom! - a Yukino ficou sem jeito - Até mais, Shigami-kun.  
  
-Até mais, Miyazawa-san, Arima-senpai e... você também.  
_  
-HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!! - gargalhava Sakura. Maho fingiu que não escutou.  
  
_É claro que não gostei dele devido a essa incrível falta de educação em me ignorar e de não perguntar meu nome.  
  
Ele foi embora e o Arima continuou olhando pro cara... Fiquei até imaginando se ele não estaria tendo pensamentos yaoi com o Shigami  
_  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto das meninas  
  
_Isso aconteceu **anteontem**. **Ontem** a coisa aconteceu.  
  
Estávamos na aula de inglês. A Miyazawa e o Arima estavam sentados juntos, eu estava atrás deles com outro colega e o Shigami estava sentado em outra carteira, mas muito próximo de Yukino.  
  
Em um momento em que todos estavam fazendo exercício, o Shigami passou este papel para a Yukino:  
  
**EU GOSTEI MUITO DE VOCÊ, MIYAZAWA-SENPAI. ESPERO QUE VOCÊ SINTA O MESMO!**  
_  
-NAAAAAANIIIIII?- As meninas quase não acreditaram.  
  
-Como ele pôde??- perguntou Rika.  
  
-O Arima VIU isso? -perguntou Sakura.  
  
Maho suspirou e continuou a história.  
  
_A Miyazawa, quando leu, ficou azul e tentou esconder o papel. O Arima ficou curioso e perguntou o que era. Ela tentou enrolar, mas ele pegou o papel e leu, fazendo a Miyazawa ficar mais azul!  
  
-Quem te mandou isso, amor?- ele perguntou tão calmo pra ela que eu senti um medo muito grande.  
  
-E-Eu não sei...  
  
-Miyazawa, você não confia em mim pra contar?  
  
-Miyazawa-senpai - aí o tal Shigami se intrometeu - Não precisa me responder agora e...  
  
-Dakara omae ga... - O Arima falou tão friamente e eu juro que vi a cor dos olhos dele mudarem.  
  
-Vamos corrigir o exercício! - falou o professor e eu fiquei aliviada. Achei que o Arima fosse atacá-lo.  
  
A correção terminou e o professor dispensou as nossas turmas. Eu levantei depressa e tentei puxar o Shigami pra fora da sala antes do Arima pegá-lo. Mas aquele pateta, em vez de me acompanhar, quais se apresentar e nem perguntou meu nome de novo!  
_  
-HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!!! - gargalhou de novo Sakura e Maho fingiu de novo que não escutou.  
  
_-Oi, anata.....- Arima se aproximou dele e eu senti minhas pernas tremerem e a Miyazawa estava quase da cor do céu - Vamos conversar lá fora.  
  
-Arima, dame! - falou Miyazawa.  
  
-O que você quer comigo, Arima-senpai?  
  
-Você mandou aquele bilhete pra Miyazawa?  
  
-Por que você quer saber, Arima? Miyazawa é sua irmãzinha?  
  
-Não, mas é MINHA namorada.  
  
O Shigami ficou calado, e depois de alguns momentos sorriu.  
  
-Ah... por isso vocês ficam o tempo todo juntinhos...  
  
-Isso mesmo. Agora eu peço que nem escreva nem fale coisas desse nível pra ela.  
  
-Está com ciúmes, Arima? Que coisa, não Miyazawa? Acho que você deve sofre muito com isso...  
  
-TEMEEEE - O Arima agarrou o Shigami pela camisa e o arrastou até os fundos da escola. Ela passou por uma porta e a trancou por dentro pra não deixar a Miyazawa e eu passarmos, mas depois que arrombamos (na minha opinião, a Miyazawa tem ficado muito delinqüente...GOTA), nós os encontramos perto do ginásio...Vimos o Arima espancando o Shigami-kun e o coitado gemia de dor.  
  
-ARIMA, YAMETE!!!!  
  
-DAME, ARIMA-SENPAI!  
  
O Arima largou o coitado no chão que nem um saco de lixo.  
  
-Daijoubu, Shigami-kun?- eu perguntei.  
  
-Quem... é você...?  
  
_-HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!  
  
_Eu larguei o cara no chão.  
  
-ARIMA, POR QUE FEZ ISSO??  
  
-ELE DEU EM CIMA DE VOCÊ, MIYAZAWA! O QUE QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE?  
  
-CONVERSAVA COM ELE, ARIMA!! CON-VER-SA-VA!! VOCÊ É MALUCO??? QUER MATAR O GAROTO???  
  
O Arima ficou sem reação e a Miyazawa continuou:  
  
-VOCÊ É SEMPRE ASSIM, ARIMA!! EU NÃO POSSO TER OUTRAS AMIZADES???? EU NUNCA TE TROCARIA POR ELE, NUNCA TE TROCARIA POR NINGUÉM!!  
  
A Miyazawa bufava de raiva e o Arima falou:  
  
-Mi-Miyazawa... eu só queria que você fosse só minha...  
  
A Miyazawa ficou furiosa com a frase e eu nem vi quando ela avançou no Arima e deu um tapa no senpai.  
_  
-NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIII??  
  
_Eu congelei quando vi a cena. A Miyazawa foi embora gritando que não queria ver o Arima.  
_  
**FIM DO FLASHBACK**  
  
-Isso é preocupante... - falou Aya - Pra mim, o erro da Miyazawa foi não ter contado ou mostrado pro Shigami que é namorada do Arima. Isso evitaria uma cena dessas e a Miyazawa sabe como ele é... Lembram o que aconteceu com o Toonami e o Asaba?  
  
-Então foi isso que aconteceu...  
  
Todas se voltaram para Sakura.  
  
-Eu estava saindo do ginásio quando escutei o Arima gritando "Você é minha, você é minha" e a Miyazawa dando o tapa - pôs a mão na testa e suspirou - A Miyazawa é feminista, nunca ia deixar que um homem agisse assim com ela.  
  
-Aaaah... o que podemos fazer? Eles não podem ficar assim... A Miyazawa fica estranha quando tá com raiva... - Sakura falou.  
  
-Ela grita com todo mundo. - Tsubasa falou.  
  
-E fica com uma cara sinistra. - Rika opinou.  
  
-Ei, como ficou o Shigami? - perguntou Sakura.  
  
-Acha que eu sei? Quando saí atrás da Miyazawa, o Arima ainda estava com ele.  
  
-Será que ele o matou? - perguntou Rika apreensiva.  
  
-Não seria tão ruim assim... -falou Maho, sorrindo malignamente.  
  
-Ei, vamos fazer com que os dois voltem a se falar? - Rika perguntou.  
  
As meninas se voltaram para Rika.  
  
-O que está pensando em fazer, Rika-chan? - perguntou Aya.  
  
-Domingo que vem tem o Festival de Tanabata! - Rika falou, sorrindo.  
  
-E...? - Sakura pediu para que ela continuasse.  
  
-E aí podíamos fazer com que os dois se falem lá.  
  
-Eu gosto muito de Tanabata - falou Tsubasa.  
  
-Verdade, Tsubasa-chan?- perguntou Rika.  
  
-Tsubasa-chan deve ficar linda de yukata! - Sakura falou.  
  
-TSUBASA-CHAN!! KAWAII YO!!!! - Todas correram para abraçá-la.  
  
Rika, Aya, Sakura e Maho começaram a apertar as bochechas de Tsubasa, que fica vermelha de raiva.  
  
_-GRAU, GRAU, GRAU_!! -ela ataca as meninas e depois começa a pular e correr pela sala. Depois pulou nas costas de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar na sala. Só depois as meninas viram quem era.  
  
-A-Arima-senpai...  
  
-Tsubasa-chan, quer um doce? - Ele deu um doce para a "irmãzinha".  
  
-Nhan... - ela pegou o doce e o comeu.  
  
Tsubasa ficou grudada que nem um macaco nas costas de Arima.  
  
As meninas notaram um abatimento nas faces do amigo.  
  
-Yo, Arima!- começou Sakura- A reunião já acabou?  
  
-Sim... Agora com licença... - ele se sentou na carteira de costume, próximo de Yukino.  
  
-O Arima nesse estado me entristece...  
  
-Eu gostei da idéia da Rika - falou Sakura.  
  
-A aula já vai começar. - disse Maho - No intervalo conversamos mais sobre isso, tá?  
  
-Vamos pôr em prática nosso plano de unir os dois senp... - Rika foi interrompida.  
  
-Vocês vão unir quem? - A voz de Miyazawa interrompeu todos os ânimos das meninas.  
  
-Oh-Oh!- Aya ficou sem reação.

* * *

**Comentários sempre serão bem recebidos!  
  
Kisu no Shampoo-chan.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS  
  
CAPÍTULO 3**  
  
Asaba Hideaki e Miyazawa Yukino estavam parados na porta da sala.  
  
-Quem vocês pretendem unir?- perguntou de novo Miyazawa.  
  
-Ah...- começou Maho.  
  
-Tipo...-Rika engasgou.  
  
-Nha!-"miou" Tsubasa  
  
-Pois é... - terminou Sakura  
  
-A Tsubaki e o Toonami-kun-proferiu Aya.  
  
-NANI?!?!?! -Perguntou Tsubaki Sakura, não escondendo o olhar arregalado.  
  
-HEIN?!?!?!?!?!? - a turma toda escutou.  
  
-Tsubaki-san está namorando o Toonami-kun? - perguntou uma menina.  
  
-Ai, todos os garotos da escola já estão comprometidos.- falou outra.  
  
-É mesmo... O Arima-kun...  
  
Ninguém percebeu uma cor azulada no rosto do Arima e um olhar de desprezo da Miyazawa ao escutar o nome.  
  
-O Toonami-kun...  
  
-Ainda temos o Asaba!- lembrou outra garota.  
  
-E o Shigami Touya...-lembrou outra.  
  
Novamente ninguém notou uma cor azulada, desta vez no rosto de Miyazawa e um olhar de ódio de Arima.  
  
-Mas ele parece ser tão antipático...  
  
-Ele é lindo...  
  
-Mas muito mal-educado.  
  
-Ele me ofereceu doces ruins -falou Tsubasa.  
  
-SÉRIO, TSUBASA-CHAN?!?!?! - todas perguntaram.  
  
-O Asaba nunca ofereceria doces ruins pra Tsubasa-chan!  
  
-É verdade!  
  
Todas olharam em direção a Asaba, que estava com aquela carinha de _"eu sei que sou gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso e adoro quando as meninas acham o mesmo."_  
  
-AHHHHH!!!!! ASABA-KUN!!!!!!!!! - elas tinham os olhos brilhantes - KAWAII DESU YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaram todas elas e correram como ovelhas para os braços de Asaba.  
  
-Venham, my angels.- falou Asaba, desta vez com aquele olhar de_ "eu adoro ser gostoso"._  
  
-Ordem, ordem, ordem, meninas!-falou Miyazawa. O professor já quer dá aula e tá esperando há séculos  
  
Todos olham pra um canto onde vêem uma múmia cheia de teias: o professor de inglês.  
  
-Vamos indo, pessoal... - Sakura falou.  
  
-Tá... - os outros concordaram.  
  
-Depois eu quero saber dessa história da Sakura-chan com o Toonami-kun! - Yukino falou.  
  
-Haai!!!!  
  
Sakura, Tsubasa, Rika, Aya e Asaba foram para as suas respectivas classes. Miyazawa procurou seu lugar, mas quando viu que sentaria ao lado de Arima, viu que tinha uma carteira vazia nos fundos da sala e foi para lá. Arima ficou ainda mais deprimido ao ver o que sua quase ex-namorada estava fazendo.

* * *

NA SALA DA TURMA D  
  
A turma D estava sem aula porque o professor faltou. Aya, Sakura, Rika estavam sentadas em um canto, enquanto que Tsubasa parecia um bicho-preguiça, agarrada ao pescoço de Sakura.  
  
Sakura estava quase pra agarrar o pescoço de Aya.  
  
-POSSO SABER QUE PAPO ERA AQUELE???  
  
-Silêncio, eu ainda estou me concentrando no plano da Rika e no meu....- falou Aya, tomando tranqüilamente um café, já que estava na escola e não podia fumar (alguém tem que avisar pra ela que isso é muito ruim!).  
  
-QUE PLANO BESTA É ESSE?!?!?!-gritava Sakura.  
  
-Calma, calma, Sakura. Aya deve estar inspirada hoje. - Rika tentou acalmá-la.  
  
-ISSO NÃO É NENHUMA HIST"RIA PRA SER PUBLICADA EM LIVROS!!!!- Sakura berrou mais alto e , ao escutar isso, os olhos de Aya brilharam.  
  
-Mas que idéia!  
  
O rosto de Sakura ficou azul.  
  
-E-ESQUEÇA O QUE EU DISSE, AYA! NÃO FALEI NADA!!!! NÃO DÊ OUVIDOS A PESSOAS COMO EU!!!!  
  
-URUSAI YO!!!- desta vez, quem gritou foi Aya.-Eu disse aquilo porque Miyazawa não podia descobrir quem nos queremos unir de novo. Claro que vamos ter que conversar com Toonami porque ele será nosso "auxílio", junto com Asaba.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Eles vão nos ajudar também a unir Miyazawa e Arima.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-É claro que vocês dois terão que fingir que estão namorando pra que eles não desconfiem de nada...  
  
-Ah... N-NANIIII??????  
  
-EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR NENHUMA RECLAMAÇAO DE VOCÊS!- gritou Aya. Todos ficaram impressionados por alguém tão calmo quanto Aya ficar alterado daquele jeito.  
  
-H-Hai, Aya-sama! - todas concordaram.

* * *

INTERVALO DAS TURMAS B & D  
  
Toonami estava em pé, escutando todo o plano de Aya.  
  
-Quer dizer que eles brigaram...  
  
-Não sabe como eles estão... - Aya comentou.  
  
-E eu tenho que fingir interesse nessa coisa - e apontou para Sakura- até o festival de Tanabata?  
  
-EU TAMBÉM NAO GOSTEI DA IDÉIA!!!! - a garota protestou.  
  
-Temos que conversar com Miyazawa também porque o Festival de Tanabata vai oferecer prêmios pelos melhores trabalhos das escolas da região!  
  
-Hummm...-murmurou Toonami- Temos que pensar em algo muito bom... quero bater a Miyazawa.  
  
(GOTA NAS MENINAS)  
  
_"Esses Cdf's só pensam nisso?"-_ pensou Aya.  
  
_"Será que eles comem o boletim cheio de notas 100?"-_Sakura ficou enjoada só de pensar.  
  
-POR QUE VOCÊ QUER ME BATER, TOONAMI????- desta vez foi Miyazawa quem gritou para assustar Toonami.  
  
-Você já me assusta só com essa cara feia, Miyazawa.- comentou Toonami.  
  
O rosto de Yukino virou algo como_ "repita isso e você morre"._  
  
-Ei, ei, não aborreça a rainha da vaidade- falou Sakura.  
  
-Claro, "meu amor"- Toonami falou, parecendo um ator hollywoodiano.  
  
Sakura ficou azul ao ver que precisava fingir desde já.  
  
-A-Aqui n-ão! N-não me c-chame a-assim na frente do outros!  
  
-Ah... Que lindo! Vocês ainda estão se acertando, que romântico!- falou Miyazawa.  
  
Anda bem que ela não viu que Toonami e Sakura estavam quase soltando raios dos olhos.  
  
-Por que você quer me bater, Toonami?- perguntou novamente Yukino.  
  
-Não pense que eu me esqueci, Miyazawa, que você ficou em primeiro lugar da última vez e me deixou empatado com o Arima em segundo lugar nas médias gerais do colégio.  
  
-Hwahwahwa! - Miyazawa deu uma risada maléfica - Bem feito!!!!  
  
-Mas desta vez, além do trabalho geral das escolas da cidade, a turma B vai ganhar o melhor trabalho do festival da escola!  
  
Miyazawa ficou pensativa.  
  
-Qual é o prêmio? Viagem? Livros? Dinheiro?  
  
-Nada disso- falou Aya, ainda tomando café.  
  
Miyazawa lançou um olhar de desprezo a todos os mortais da sala.  
  
-Eu não preciso gastar minha inteligência em concursos pra não ganhar coisa alguma...  
  
-O prêmio da escola é 100 pontos selados em todas as matérias do bimestre, sem precisar de avaliação e direto no boletim.  
  
-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ PARADAS??? JÁ ARRUMARAM ALGUM PROJETO??? ESTAVAM ME ESPERANDO????? EU TENHO QUE PENSAR EM TUDO, MAS QUE DROOOOOOGA!!  
  
Miyazawa começou a correr em círculos na sala, puxando os cabelos feito louca.  
  
-100 PONTOS, 100 PONTOS!! - os olhos dela estavam brilhantes.  
  
-Fique calma, Yukino- falou Toonami.- Eu sei que é muito, mas além de ter 100 pontos, eu quero vencer todas as escolas da cidade com algum projeto cultural muito bom...  
  
-ATASHI MO, ATASHI MO!!!!! - ela concordou.  
  
-Podemos fazer um projeto eu, você, Asaba... todos nós, que tal?  
  
-HAI, HAI!!!!! - Miyazawa continuava com os olhos brilhantes.  
  
-Humm... no que podemos pensar? -perguntou Aya.  
  
-HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sono no koe wa....- falou Aya.  
  
-Que tal o...  
  
O lugar é iluminado por luzes vermelhas e azuis, além de um perfume do tipo Gabriella Sabattini preencher o ar e muitas rosas vermelhas surgirem do nada. Asaba surge sem camisa, mostrando o tórax definido e muito bronzeado, no meio de um "buqu" de rosas.  
  
-ASABA HIDEAKI DINNER SHOW 2?  
  
-EH....."ASABA HIDEAKI DINNER SHOW 2"? - todas perguntaram.  
  
Do nada, muitas garotas surgiram e correram na direção dela.  
  
-KYYYYYAAHHHHHHHHHH!! ASABA-KUN KIREI!!  
  
-COME ON, BABIES!!!-gritou ele para todas as meninas que gritaram por ele.  
  
-Fiquem quietas!!- ordenou Miyazawa. As meninas fugiram com medo dela.  
  
Yukino se aproximou de Asaba e analisou o físico daquele semideus japonês.  
  
-Você está um pouco gordo...  
  
-Eh!?!?!? Não é verdade, Miyazawa!  
  
-Claro que é, Asappi! Mas eu tive outra idéia... que tal fazer um "Asaba Hideaki and your friends Dinner Show"?  
  
-EH..."ASABA HIDEAKI AND YOUR FRIENDS DINNER SHOW"?  
  
-Aí o Toonami poderia participar, se a Sakura deixar, claro...  
  
-No _"pruobleimem"!-_falou Sakura, numa muito óbvia má pronúncia inglesa.  
  
-O Arima também...  
  
Yukino engasgou.  
  
-Er... ah... pois é...  
  
-Vocês não acham que um clube de show dos meninos não vai contra a natureza cultural do Tanabata?- falou Rika de repente.  
  
-Acho que Rika-chan tem razão...  
  
-Podemos pensar em algo bem legal...  
  
-Que tal começarmos a pensar hoje a amanhã nos reunimos pra escolher uma idéia bem legal?- perguntou Miyazawa, como sempre, se autoproclamando líder do projeto.  
  
-Bem pensando, Miyazawa. Vou pensar num projeto pra pegar os 100 pontos.  
  
-Você tem razão, Toonami- pegou na mão dele, como se quisesse fazer um pacto- Vamos dar o melhor de nós.  
  
-Como certeza.  
  
Os dois ficam aquela cara de Cdf's ao ver uma prova fácil.  
  
-100 pontos, 100 pontos... - repetiam os dois, com os olhos brilhando.  
  
Todos se levantaram pra irem almoçar.  
  
-Até amanhã para todos vocês!  
  
-Haaaaai!!!!  
  
-Vamos pensar no melhor projeto cultural do Tanabata!!!!  
  
-Mata ashita!!!  
  
-Haaaai....  
  
E assim, todos foram almoçar e mais tarde foram para as suas casas, pensar no Festival de Tanabata, na qual 100 pontos em todas as matérias estavam em jogo.

* * *

ZENGOI (VOCABULÁRIO)  
  
Atashi mo: eu também;  
  
Hai: sim, tá, ok;  
  
Kawaii desu yo: muito lindo (tipo o Arima-kun -);  
  
Kirei: lindo;  
  
Mata ashita: Até amanhã;  
  
Nani?!?!: o quê?!?!  
  
Urusai yo: Quieto (a), silêncio, cale-se(!).

* * *

**Oi, pessoal!!!  
  
Fiquei super feliz com os comentários que recebi pelo último capítulo! O pessoal tá gostando mesmo... Como vocês imaginam o último capítulo? Quando comecei a escrever, achei que ia durar no máximo até o capítulo 6, queria que fosse uma fic curtinha, mas eu tive outras idéias que vão fazer "crescer" a fic, hehe!  
  
Agora os comentários...  
  
Sayo: Eu também fico imaginando o Arima-kun chamando a Miyazawa de "amor"... Ah... Arima-kun... Ele é tão perfeito, apesar de ser tão ciumento.... E a sua sugestão está em prática... dá uma olhadinha no Zengoi aí em cima. E... tipo... avisem se eu deixar escapar alguma palavra, tá?  
  
Mimi-chan: esta serva non consegue mandar e-mail pra você... gomen ne...  
  
Cheza: A sua sugestão de vocabulário foi muito legal e por isso que a partir deste capítulo, as expressões e palavras em japonês que eu usar estarão no Zengoi, sempre no final do capítulo (como fazem nas versões de mangá brasileiras). Avisem sempre quando eu esquecer alguma expressão, hai?  
  
E agora, a minha querida amiguinha:  
  
Larinha: Puxa... ainda não recebi sua carta... Vou ficar esperando, tá? Nossa, que honra... esta serva amou seu comentário!!!!! Muito bonitinho!!!!- Mas... eu achei que tivesse avisado você que estava fazendo esta fic... Pelo menos você está gostando né? Gomen né se sua tomodachi esqueceu de avisar... Ah, você já sabe do meu novo blog, né? Passa lá e deixa um recadim, tá?  
  
Bem, acho que é só isso....  
  
Kisu no Shampoo-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS  
  
CAPÍTULO 4**  
  
Asaba Hideaki, Toonami Takefumi e Arima Souichirou estavam reunidos na sala da casa da família Arima, discutindo sobre o festival de Tanabata.  
  
Toonami e Asaba tentavam convencer Arima a participar, mas este não tinha muita certeza... aliás, notaram que o amigo parecia mais inseguro que antes desde que ficou brigado com Miyazawa.  
  
-Será muito bom que participemos, mas ninguém tem um plano ainda.  
  
-Você diz que NINGUÉM tem, mas Sawada (Aya) já deve estar até escrevendo os roteiros de algum filme ou peça pra participar.  
  
Toonami ficou azul. Tinha pavor de público.  
  
_"Meus 100 pontinhos..."_ - Toonami começou a chorar.  
  
-Asaba Hideaki vai participar de um filme...? - fez aquela pose de _"eu adoro ser gostoso"_ juntamente com outra pose "_Venham, minhas gatinhas"._  
  
-N-Não p-p-p-odia ser outra c-coisa?- perguntava Toonami segurando Arima pela camisa de tão azul que estava.  
  
-C-CALMA, TAKEFUMI!!!!  
  
-ARIMA!!!!! SÃO 100 PONTOS!!!!!!! 100 PONTOS!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ARIMA, EU TAMBÉM QUERO PARTICIPAR!!!!!- gritava Asaba- AS MENINAS PRECISAM ME VER NESSE FILME!!!  
  
-OS OLHOS DE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESTRANHOS!! AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

* * *

Miyazawa chegou em casa num misto de sensações. Sentia-se deprimida por estar brigada com Arima e também alegre por estar num projeto pra ganhar 100 pontos fácil, fácil.  
  
-Tadaima!!- falou assim que chegou e tirou os sapatos.  
  
Nenhuma resposta.  
  
-Não tem ninguém?  
  
Engano de Miyazawa. Logo ela vê que tem uma pessoa em casa. Entra em cena o personagem mais lindo, fantástico, maravilhoso, amado, perfeito, inteligente, valente e... e... bem, faltam adjetivos para descrever tal personagem, mas se existisse um adjetivo superior a "perfeito", seria o adjetivo que descreveria ELE, que é o "mais, mais" dos animes e mangás.  
  
Miyazawa foi recebida com alegria por ele e o abraçou.  
  
-Pero-pero, só você está em casa?  
  
Pero-pero (SIM, É ELE MESMO!) fez um sinal de cabeça que não queria dizer "sim" mas era um "sim".  
  
-Para onde todos foram?  
  
Pero-pero fez um movimento que não queria dizer "eles foram pro shopping e não me convidaram porque eu tinha que vigiar a casa", mas que queria dizer isso.  
  
-Eles foram ao shopping e não te levaram porque você tinha que vigiar a casa? Ai, que bom, Pero-pero! Já comeu?  
  
Pero-pero fez um movimento de cabeça que não dizia "já, mas quero comer de novo", mas que significava isso.  
  
-Quer comer de novo, né???? Tá bom, vou preparar alguma coisa...  
  
Deixou Pero-pero no chão e foi preparar algo para ela e "ele" comerem. Depois escutou um carro chegando e um barulho de gente trazendo sacolas de compras.  
  
-CHEGAAAAAMOOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Onee-chan!!!!!!! Que saudades!!!!- gritaram Kano e Tsukino, as irmãs mais novas de Yukino.  
  
-VOCÊS COMPRARAM ALGUMA COISA PRA MIM?- perguntou Miyazawa, mexendo nas sacolas procurando por algo.  
  
-O que queria que trouxessem pra você?-perguntou Miyazawa Miyako, a mãe de Yukino.  
  
-Você queria um macacão novo pra usar em casa?  
  
Miyazawa ficou com raiva.  
  
-Vocês não trouxeram nada????? Mas que droooooga!!!!!! Eu ia contar uma coisa pra vocês.....  
  
-O QUE É??  
  
-Não vou contar, hwahwahwahwah!!!!-falou Miyazawa com um olhar indecifrável pra todos, menos para Kano, que se aproximou e examinou o olhar.  
  
-Eu conheço esse olhar..."Estou fazendo um projeto onde vou ganhar alguma coisa."  
  
Miyazawa ficou boquiaberta.  
  
-Acertei, né?  
  
-Hai... _"Não acredito que ela sabia..."_  
  
-O que é o projeto?  
  
-Ainda não sei...  
  
-Sawada Aya está também?-perguntou Kano, fã número um da escritora.  
  
-S-Sim...  
  
-Ah.. então se ela está no projeto, ela deve está escrevendo os roteiros de algum filme peça pra vocês fazerem.- falou Tsukino  
  
Miyazawa ficou azul. Peça? De novo? Já não bastava aquela que tinham feito para o Festival cultural e onde ela teve que mostrar o lado artístico dela?  
  
-P-peça..  
  
O pai de Miyazawa, Hiroyuki, ficou feliz.  
  
-Minha filha vai participar de novo de uma peça...-- virou-se para Miyako- Querida, onde guardamos aquela máquina que compramos em 46 prestações??  
  
-Está no armário, oras!  
  
Hiroyuki saiu correndo para procurar a máquina.  
  
-P-peça...- repetia Miyazawa, ainda muito assustada com a idéia de ter que representar de novo.  
  
-Pero-pero, você comeu de novo?- perguntou Miyako ao cachorro. Ele fez um movimento de cabeça que não queria dizer "sim" mas era um "sim".  
  
-Seu cachorro comilão!!!!!- gritaram Tsukino e Kano.

* * *

QUARTO DE SAWADA AYA  
  
_-HWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!! NENHUM DELES SABE DO MEU PROJETO!!! - _a escritora falava com euforia.

* * *

**Dia seguinte**  
  
-Ohayo gozaimashitta, minna-san!- Miyazawa chegou, já tentando disfarçar certo um nervosismo. Logo de cara, encontrar Arima na porta da sala, não que o rapaz estivesse esperando por ela, mas porque ele já estava lá.  
  
-Bom-dia, Miyazawa...  
  
-B-bom-dia, Arima-kun...  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando. O rosto de Arima estava corado e o coração de Miyazawa batia muito rápido.  
  
-A-ano- falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Depois ficaram calados.  
  
-V-você já sabe do Festival de Tanabata?-Falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Ficaram em silencio de novo. Os dois mal sabiam o que falar. E quando realmente iam iniciar uma conversar, eis que surge um rapaz da idade de Arima, todo cheio de faixas e bandagens e andando com uma muleta.  
  
-Miyazawa-senpai!  
  
-Shigami-kun?!?!?- Miyazawa arregalou os olhos- Já saiu do hospital??  
  
-Sim, recebi alta ontem à noite... estava muito ansioso pra voltar pra escola e ver você...  
  
Arima já estava sentindo que seu lado retalhador estava despertando mais uma vez, principalmente porque o pivô da separação entre ele e Yukino o atrapalhou numa possível conversa de reconciliação. Decidiu ir embora e deixá-los sozinhos.  
  
-Com licença...-falou ele, tentando segurar a raiva.  
  
-A-Arima-kun...-falou Yukino -V-você não...  
  
-Acho melhor conversarmos depois. Dê atenção a seu amiguinho machucado.  
  
-Hein??!?!?! - ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos - M-Mas, Arima...  
  
-Até logo, Miyazawa...  
  
-ARIMA MATTE!!!! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!  
  
Arima olhou triste para ela.  
  
-Que bom que percebeu...- e foi embora.  
  
-Miyazawa-senpai... Está tudo bem com você??? Eu senti muita falta sua e também queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu...  
  
-Shigami... sua aula não vai começar agora?-perguntou Yukino.  
  
-S-sim, mas...  
  
-ENTÃO SE MANDA!!!!! - E jogou o rapaz para fora da sala.  
  
_"Arima...Nós temos tanto o que conversar..."_ pensou a garota.

* * *

INTERVALO  
  
SALA DA TURMA D  
  
Todos (Arima, Miyazawa, Toonami, Asaba, Rika, Tsubasa, Sakura, Maho e Aya) estavm discutindo sobre o projwto cultural. Chegou o momento de cada um dar uma sugestão:  
  
-Um campeonato de Kendô.-falou Arima.  
  
-Um seminário sobre o Tanabata- Miyazawa sugeriu.  
  
-O tanabata em Okinawa.- a sugestão veio de Toonami.  
  
-Podíamos falar das garotas da época do Tanabata.- Asaba já começou falando bobagens.  
  
-As roupas que usavam na época!- falou Rika  
  
-Doces- Falou Tsubasa  
  
(GOTA)  
  
-Praticavam algum esporte naquela época?- Perguntou Sakura.  
  
-Podíamos fazer um grande seminário sobre o surgimento do Tanabata no país...- falou Maho por penúltimo.  
  
Todos fizeram silêncio. Estava na hora de ouvir a idéia de Aya.  
  
_**Flashback da Rika**_  
  
-Mamãe, vamos fazer um projeto sobre o Tanabata mas não tenho idéia pra nada... O que podíamos fazer?  
  
-A sua amiga Aya está?  
  
-Claro, ela é minha melhor amiga!  
  
-Ah... então, a esta hora ela já deve está fazendo o roteiro de algum filme ou peça pra vocês participarem!  
  
_**Flashback da Tsubasa**_  
  
Tsubasa estava em uma sala onde uma banda ensaiava. Ao ver a menina, os três rapazes param e dois deles gritam:  
  
-LOVELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E tentam agarrar Tsubasa e apertar as bochechas dela, mas ela é socorrida por um rapaz de cabelo louro e espetado.  
  
-o que você quer, Tsubasa-chan? - perguntou Ikeda Kazuma, meio-irmão de Shibahime Tsubasa.  
  
-Vamos fazer um projeto pro Tanabata,mas eu não tenho idéia do que fazer...  
  
-A sua colega Sawada Aya está nele?  
  
-Sim...-falou ela fazendo uma carinha fofa.  
  
-Ah... então vocês devem fazer alguma peça ou um filme.  
  
-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! TSUBASA EM UM FILME!!!! LOVELY!!!!!!!!! - gritaram os dois amigos de Kazuma, tentando agarrar Tsubasa.  
  
_-GRAAAAAAU!!_  
  
_**Flashback da Sakura**_  
  
-Toonami, o que acha que vamos fazer?  
  
Toonami falou quase chorando:  
  
-O Arima acha que Aya pode estar pensando em fazer um filme ou uma peça conosco! ;;  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! gritou ela.  
  
_**Flashback da Maho**_  
  
-Meu amor...- começou Maho falando a seu namorado.  
  
-Sim, querida?  
  
-Eu vou fazer um projeto pro Festival de Tanabata... mas eu não tenho idéia de nada... podia me ajudar?  
  
Ele dá um beijinho nela e pergunta:  
  
-Aquela escritora também está no projeto?  
  
Maho empalideceu ao lembrar que Aya é escritora.  
  
-E-Está...  
  
-Ah... então não é preciso pensar muito... A esta hora, ela deve está fazendo o roteiro do filme ou da peça do projeto.  
  
Uma gota surgiu em Maho.  
  
_**Flashback da Aya**_  
  
-O que eu faço?- perguntou em voz alta para as paredes.  
  
-Será que Shakespeare vai me inspirar? - Pergunta ela em voz alta, pegando um livro grosso que estava escrito "Hamlet- Versão teatral"  
  
-"Teatral"?-Aya sempre teve a mania de falar sozinha.  
  
-CLARO!!! POR QUE EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO ANTES????  
Sentou em frente ao computador e começou a digitar os rascunhos.  
  
-HWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWA!!!!!!!- ria enquanto digitava.  
  
**_VOLTANDO À REALIDADE_**  
  
Todos estavam muuuuuuito nervosos com o que Aya ia falar. Mas em vez de falar, a escritora levantou-se e tirou um grande "livro" da pasta.  
  
-A minha idéia é fazer ISTO!  
  
Todos ficaram mais boquiabertos do que no dia que souberam que Arima só ganhou o campeonato de kendô porque foi ameaçado de ganhar um beijo do capitão do time.  
  
-O QUE É ISSO, AYA-CHAN?- Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Isso é... uma PEÇA!  
  
-EU JÁ SABIA!!- gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Aya sentou-se na cadeira um pouco decepcionada.  
  
-Vocês já sabiam? Putz, mas eu sou tão previsível assim?????  
  
-Aya, por que não fazemos algum projeto que não seja uma peça?- perguntou Toonami e continuou- Nós pensamos a noite em vários projetos!  
  
Na verdade, ninguém tinha pesando muito pois todos já suspeitavam que Aya aprontaria uma dessas.  
  
-Se vocês já sabiam que eu ia fazer isso, então vocês não pensaram muito.  
  
-M-Mas, Aya-chan...-começou Yukino.  
  
-EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS RECLAMAÇOES, ENTEDERAM?!?!- disse a escritora com voz alterada e autoritária.  
  
-H-HAI, AYA-SAMA!-Falaram todos com medo.  
  
-Bem, a história da peça é essa...

* * *

ZENGOI (VOCABULÁRIO)  
  
Ano...: "er...";  
  
Hai: sim, tá;  
  
Matte: espere um pouco;  
  
Minna-san: pessoal;  
  
Ohayo Gozaimashitta: Muito bom-dia!  
  
Okinawa: uma cidade japonesa, de onde surgiram várias bandas e astros do cenário de j-pop, entre eles Namie Amuro (ela tá cantando pra Inuyasha!! Que lindo!!! Daisuki da yo, Amuro-chan!!!!);  
  
Tadaima: cheguei (em casa).

* * *

**Yo, minna-san!  
  
Espero que vocês não tenham ficado tristes por eu ter demorado... a verdade é que eu non posso fazer mais atualizações durante a semana, apenas sábados e domingos, pois faço duas faculdades e só aos FDS é que cuido de fics, animes, mangás... essas coisas que amamos!!  
  
Tipo... vou corrigir uma coisinha... É que eu estava procurando no mangá de Karekano o nome do Toonami (é que em japonês, existe o pré-nome – que seria o nosso nome- e o nome da família- que seria nosso sobrenome) que eu não lembrava de jeito nenhum. Bem, achei o nome e mais uma coisinha... o NOME do Arima-kun! Não é Souchirou e sim Soichirou (ou Souichirou -como escrevem lá)! A partir deste capítulo vou escrever assim, tá?  
  
Outra coisa... eu tive outra idéia pra escrever uma fic de Karekano... Vocês gostariam que eu escrevesse agora ou querem que eu termine essa aqui e comece a outra depois?  
  
E este capítulo ficou muito grande, por isso eu o dividi em duas partes, tá? Amanhã eu posto o outro, mas primeiro me digam o que acharam deste!  
  
Vou responder aos comentários (que eu amei!!!!) amanhã, tá? Aí, se eu receber mais algum por este capítulo eu vou responder junto, tá?  
  
Muitos beijinhos pra vocês!  
  
Shampoo-chan**


	5. Capítulo 5

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS  
  
CAPÍTULO 5**  
  
Há muito tempo, durante a época das guerras civis japonesas (o chamado _"Sengoku Jidai"),_ uma linda princesa e um camponês se apaixonaram. Infelizmente, o amor entre os dois era impossível, por serem de classes diferentes e, quando perceberam que a família da moça ia separá-los, eles procuraram a melhor árvore da região e cada um escreveu um pedido em um _keijiban_ (uma pequena tábua) e pregaram na árvore, esperando que o desejo se realizasse.  
  
Assim surgiu um dos Festivais mais populares do Japão, o Tanabata. Hoje, as pessoas escolhem a melhor árvore da região e fazem uma grande festa, onde as pessoas colam seus pedidos nas árvores e esperam que eles se realizem.  
  
-Faremos uma peça baseada nisso. Quero que todos participem! A peça será sobre esse romance entre a princesa e o camponês e como o amor entre os dois fez surgir o Tanabata!  
  
-Ah.....- todos entenderam.  
  
-Parece ser bem legal!  
  
-E vocês vão participar da peça. Serão os atores e os ajudantes de palco.  
  
-E você, Aya?  
  
-Eu serei a diretora, nada mais que isso! Eu já escrevi todo o roteiro ontem à noite.  
  
-AH!!!!!! MAS NÃO É JUSTO!!!!!!!- falaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-ALGUÉM TEM ALGUMA RECLAMAÇÃO?-falou Aya, com os olhos parecidos com um certo Lobo de Mibu.  
  
Ninguém se manifestou contra, já que fariam a peça por livre e espontânea pressão.  
  
-Muito bem então!-falou Aya, mostrando uma pequena caixa cheia de papéis cortados.- Vamos fazer o sorteio pra ver quem ficará com o quê.  
  
Aya se levantou e preparou um caderno onde se lia na capa: _"Peça No: 3256- by Sawada Aya_".  
  
-A primeira é a princesa. Aqui tem o nome de todas as meninas. Os nomes dos meninos não vão por motivos óbvios. Alguém quer sortear?  
  
Todas suaram frio. Quem quer que fosse sorteada, teria que dar o máximo de si por ser a mulher principal da história.  
  
-Tsubasa-chan, você não quer sortear?  
  
Tsubasa fez uma cara feia.  
  
-Quer ganhar um docinho? - perguntou Aya sem se alterar por causa da cara de raiva de Tsubasa.  
  
Imediatamente, Tsubasa coloca a mão na caixinha e tira um papel de lá.  
  
-A princesa será...  
  
_**SUSPENSE**_

-MIYAZAWA YUKINO!!!!  
  
-QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!?!?!?!-gritou ela.  
  
-Meus parabéns, Miyazawa!-falou Maho, tão feliz e aliviada que estava por não ter sido escolhida.  
  
-Você tinha razão em dizer que era uma "rainha da vaidade", só que seu cargo desceu agora pra princesa!- comentou Sakura.  
  
-Eu achava que seria a princesa...- falou Tsubasa com uma carinha triste.  
  
Imediatamente todos se voltam pra ela.  
  
-TSUBASA-CHAN!!! NAO FIQUE TRISTE!!!!-falaram Maho, Rika, Miyazawa e Sakura  
  
-EU VOU CRIAR UM PAPEL S" PRA VOCÊ!!!-gritou Aya.  
  
-QUER UM DOCINHO, TSUBASA?-perguntou Arima  
  
-QUEEEEEERO!!!!!!-Falou a menina, já bem alegre.  
  
-Bem, agora vamos ao papel do camponês...- Aya anunciou.  
  
Desta vez, os meninos ficaram preocupados. Arima não saberia o que fazer se fosse o sorteado, já que estava brigado com Miyazawa. Toonami e Asaba já sabiam que, se algum deles fosse sorteado, levaria uma surra de Arima depois da tal peça, porque com certeza rolaria algum beijo em alguma cena.  
  
-Preparados, meninos?  
  
-S-Sim...-falou Toonami, olhando para Sakura.  
  
-O camponês será...  
  
_**MAIS UM SUSPENSE...  
**_  
-ARIMA SOUICHIROU!!!!!!!!!  
  
-NAAANDAATTO?!?!?!?- gritou Arima.  
  
-N-NANIIII????????????????????-desta vez foi Yukino.  
  
Nunca, em toda a vida de Toonami e de Asaba, os meninos se sentiram tão aliviados.  
  
-Muito bem, agora os papéis secundários...-nesse momento, Aya deixou a caixa na qual estavam os papéis com os nomes dos três meninos cair sem querer. Aya fica azul porque caiu próximo de Yukino e tenta pegar mais rápido que ela, mas não adianta. Miyazawa já tinha se abaixado para pegar o que caiu por educação.  
  
-O que é isso?  
  
-N-Nani, Miyazawa-chan?-perguntou Aya.  
  
-Os três nomes desta caixa eram todos do Arima!- falou Miyazawa, mostrando os papéis onde se liam os kanjis de "_Arima Souichirou"._  
  
Todos ficam com a cara de "_Ahhhhhh, então era armação..."_  
  
-Explique-se, Aya-chan!  
  
-Bem, eu fiz isso mesmo, mas foi por um bom motivo...  
  
-E qual é o bom motivo, Aya?  
  
-É que o camponês era um bom praticante de kendô!  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto de todos, exceto no de Yukino.  
  
-Ah, então tá!- falou Miyazawa, sentando na cadeira.  
  
Aya fez uma cara de _"Ahhhhhhhhhh, eles acreditaram!!!!!!!!!!!! Que alívio!!!!!"_  
  
-Agora sim... O pai de Miyazawa, quer dizer, da princesa, será...  
  
-TOONAMI TAKEFUMI!!  
  
Todos olham para Takefumi com aquela cara de _"esse aí não tem cara de rei, imagine de um pai de família".  
_  
-Ei, ei!! Alguém tem alguma coisa contra???- perguntou ele.  
  
Todos olharam de novo para Aya, que se preparava para tirar mais um papel.  
  
-Ei, não me ignorem!!!! - gritou Toonami, furioso.  
  
-A mãe da princesa será... Ora só... que lindo... TSUBAKI SAKURA!!  
  
Nunca, em toda história dos mangás, uma cena de espanto, de tristeza, de raiva, de susto, e de todas as sensações possíveis ficaram por tanto tempo estampados nos rostos de Sakura e de Toonami.  
  
-M-marido?!?!-falou Sakura.  
  
-M-mulher?!?!- balbuciou Toonami.  
  
-Agora, a irmã da princesa será...  
  
Todos olharam para Tsubasa, que fazia aquela cara de _"eu eu eu eu eu eu!!!!!"  
_  
-Er... Shibahime Tsubasa.  
  
-Êêê!!!!  
  
-Omedetou, Tsubasa!!!  
  
-Que sorte você tem, Tsubasa-chan!!! Pegou um papel perfeito!  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom! Deixem a princesinha em paz! Agora temos que definir quem cuidará da trilha sonora.- tirou mais um papel- Ah! Será O ASABA HIDEAKI.  
  
-Êêêê!!!!!! Eu consegui, Souichirou-kun!!!!! Vou fazer uma trilha sonora com muito flashdance, Utada Hikaru, Speed, Dir en grey...  
  
-Depois você vê isso, Asaba, depois...- falou Aya e tirou mais um papel.- Maho, você ficará com os figurinos e o último papel é.. da Rika, que será a narradora.  
  
Rika e Maho se olharam. Uma sentia inveja da outra.  
  
-Ano..  
  
-S-sim?  
  
-Quer trocar, Maho-senpai?  
  
-Pois não, Rika-san.  
  
-Por que vocês estão trocando?? Não é justo...  
  
-Bem, eu não entendo de moda... A Rika é bem experiente...  
  
-E a minha voz não é tão bonita quanto da Maho-senpai!  
  
-Bem... tudo bem, então... Mas é só uma exceção pra vocês!! NINGUÉM PODE TROCAR MAIS O PAPEL, T?-falou Aya, olhando furiosamente para todos como um aviso para que ninguém fizesse o mesmo.  
  
Nesse momento, o alarme da Educação Física soou. Todos se levantaram, pois faziam a disciplina no mesmo horário.  
  
-É melhor irmos...  
  
-Pois é...  
  
As meninas se separaram dos meninos para se trocarem. Logo estariam juntos para a Educação Física.  
  
**VESTIÁRIO MASCULINO**  
  
Toonami e Asaba estavam animando Arima, afinal o rapaz conseguiu o papel masculino principal e ainda ficaria ao lado da quase ex em cena.  
  
-Eu falei que não precisava se preocupar, porque agora é só dar o melhor de si, Souichirou-kun!  
  
-O Asaba tem razão! Você agora já está com ela na mão!  
  
Arima fez uma cara de "não me encham a paciência". Meteu medo até em Asaba, acostumando com as crises de fúria do amigo.  
  
-Por que você está assim, Arima?-perguntou Takefumi.  
  
Arima parou um instante. Estava de costas e respondeu sem se virar:  
  
-Hoje eu percebi que Miyazawa pode estar mesmo gostando do tal Shigami...  
  
-Não é verdade, cara...  
  
-... ela parece bem preocupada por ele estar machucado...  
  
-Não é sem razão, não é mesmo?  
  
-... não quero vê-la até ter certeza que ela não me quer mais.  
  
Toonami ficou ter o que falar. Não acreditava que Arima, de tão apaixonado que é por Miyazawa, estivesse falando aquilo. Lembrou-se de como ele tinha ficado furioso do dia em que ele tentou fazer amizade com Miyazawa e recebeu a inimizade de Arima. "Esse é o maior defeito dele" -pensou- "Não consegue controlar o lado violento dele..."  
  
-PÁRA COM ISSO, ARIMA!- desta vez quem falou foi Asaba. Arima até se assustou com o tom de voz do amigo, que não falava do jeito debochado e brincalhão de costume, mas sim em tom muito sério.  
  
-A-Asaba...- balbuciou Toonami, também assustado.  
  
-MOU! NEM PARECE VOC!-gritou Asaba.  
  
-O QUE VOCÊ TEM COM ISSO, HIDEAKI?-Arima perguntou em tom elevado.  
  
-POR ACASO QUER ESQUECER O QUANTO MIYAZAWA É ESPECIAL PARA VOCÊ? QUER ESQUECER DE TUDO QUE PASSOU AO LADO DELA?-se aproximou do amigo e o pegou pela gola da camisa- JÁ ESQUECEU DO QUE FEZ PRA CONQUISTÁ-LA????  
  
Asaba percebeu que o sermão não estava fazendo efeito, pois Arima ainda estava apático, os olhos cobertos pelos cabelos.  
  
-Bem... já que é assim...-falou Asaba- A única garota da escola que nunca dei em cima é Miyazawa. Acho que agora não tem problema, já que o namorado tá desistindo dela...  
  
Arima levantou-se e pegou a mochila para guardar do armário. Parou um instante e falou:  
  
-Hideaki...  
  
-O que é?  
  
A resposta foi uma mochila na cara de Hideaki, que voou até a parede. Toonami foi até o amigo para socorrê-lo.  
  
-Asaba!! Cê tá legal??  
  
-Oro... - ele estava aturdido.  
  
Arima se preparava de sair.  
  
-ARIMA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO????- perguntou Asaba, se recuperando da "mochilada".  
  
-Hideaki...- falou Arima, sem se virar, o rosto ainda coberto pelos cabelos.  
  
-N-Nani?  
  
-Não ouse chegar perto da minha garota!- falou Arima, desta vez sorrindo e com um brilho especial no olhar.  
  
Toonami sorriu e falou:  
  
-Vai lá falar com ela, amigo.  
  
Toonami e Asaba arrumaram as coisas para acompanhar Arima. Os três saíram do vestiário masculino e foram até o vestiário feminino.  
  
Os três foram depressa até a ala feminina por estar quase na hora de começar a aula. Encontraram algumas meninas saindo do vestiário e Arima perguntou a uma delas:  
  
-Miyazawa ainda está lá dentro?  
  
-Miyazawa-senpai? Sim, Arima-senpai! Ela é a última a sair hoje e está se trocando.  
  
-Certo, domo arigatou!- as meninas se afastaram e Arima falou para os dois amigos- Vou até lá falar com ela!  
  
-Boa sorte, Souichirou-kun!!!!!- falou Asaba, já em estado "normal".  
  
-Vai lá, Arima!- incentivou Toonami.  
  
Arima entrou no vestiário feminino (!!) para falar a sós com Miyazawa, deixando Toonami e Asaba sozinhos.  
  
-Bem...- começou Asaba.  
  
-Tipo...- falou Toonami.  
  
-Aquela menina não falou que a Miyazawa ainda estava se trocando?Oo- perguntou Asaba para Toonami. O rapaz só fez balançar a cabeça.  
  
-É melhor irmos. Depois ele volta...  
  
E foram embora.  
  
**VESTIÁRIO FEMININO**  
  
Arima se certificou se nenhuma outra garota além de Miyazawa estava no vestiário para evitar possíveis discussões e também uma suspensão.  
  
Encontrou Miyazawa perto dos armários guardando as coisas.  
  
-Miyazawa.- falou Arima. Yukino ficou tão assustada com a presença de mais alguém ali que demorou em se virar e ver quem era. Ficou perplexa ao ver que era Arima.  
  
-Precisamos conversar-falou o rapaz.

* * *

ZENGOI (VOCABULÁRIO)  
  
Ano: "er...", "licença...";  
  
Kanji: escrita japonesa;  
  
Mou: "Caramba!";  
  
Nandatto: "Como é que é?";  
  
Nani: "O quê?";  
  
Omedetou: "Parabéns!". 


	6. Capítulo 6

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS  
  
CAPÍTULO 6**  
  
Miyazawa virou lentamente a cabeça para olhar para o dono daquela voz. Arima estava parado, com uma expressão séria.  
  
-Precisamos conversar. –falou ele.  
  
A garota olhou direto para ele. Logo depois o rosto de Arima ficou vermelho: Miyazawa estava apenas com a blusa de educação física e com a roupa íntima de baixo.  
  
-Oro?? - ele arregalou os olhos.  
  
-Arima... - Miyazawa tinha uma expressão assassina e os olhos estreitados.  
  
Miyazawa pegou um lado do sapato de não-sei-quem que estava por perto e jogou em Arima. Este conseguiu se desviar bem a tempo.  
  
-HENTAI!!!!  
  
-C-Calma aí, Miyazawa.. ITAI!!!!!! –uma mochila acertou o rapaz na cabeça.  
  
-QUE FAZ AQUI, ARIMA???- ela jogou outro lado do sapato.  
  
-M-MIYAZAWA, QUER SE VESTIR LOGO, POR FAVOR??  
  
-ARIMA, OLHA PRO OUTRO LADO!!  
  
-TÁ BOM, MAS NÃO JOGA MAIS NADA!!!  
  
O rapaz virou para o outro lado, um monte de armários fechados. Miyazawa começou a se vestir desajeitadamente rápido. Estava nervosa por finalmente ter um momento para conversar com ele. O short da educação física parecia apertado demais e ela queria se arrumar o mais rápido possível para ter a conversa com ele e ir correndo para a aula.  
  
_"O que eu falo?? Ele tá tão perto de mim... e eu não sei o que falar! Que droga de short que não quer entrar! Quando foi que eu engordei??"_

- O que você quer conversar??- perguntou a garota, tirando o short para se certificar de que ele era mesmo seu.  
  
-Eu vim aqui para conversarmos...- ele estava quase virando a cabeça quando um outro sapato passou voando ao lado da cabeça dele e acertando uma das portas dos armários.  
  
-NÃO OLHE! AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!  
  
_"Respire fundo, Arima... Mantenha a calma..."_  
  
-Miyazawa, eu queria que me perdoasse...- ele começou a falar ainda de costas para ela. A garota ainda estava tentando vestir o short que parecia ainda mais apertado. _"Que diabos é isso? Por que eu não consigo vestir?"_  
  
-O que você fez foi errado Arima... podia pegar uma suspensão ou até ser expulso...  
  
-Eu sei... Perdoe-me...  
  
-Como posso saber se não vai tentar fazer isso de novo? Nenhum outro garoto pode se aproximar de mim que você já fica com a cara feia..._"Diabos!! Esse short, o que ele tem...? Ué? Eu consegui?"_

- Você sabe que eu só tenho você, então por que... Hã??- Um par de braços envolveu a menina. Arima a abraçava de costas, o que fez Miyazawa ficar corada.  
  
-Eu também só tenho você, Miyazawa...- ele baixou a cabeça até o ouvido dela e sussurrou-lhe- você sabe disso.  
  
A garota sentiu arrepios só de sentir a respiração dele mais próximo dela e não sentia coragem de olha-lo. Ele percebeu isso tocou-lhe a face com delicadeza, virando o rosto de Miyazawa devagar. Teve vontade de rir ao ver a expressão dela: parecia uma criancinha assustada, pois não esperava que ele agiria daquela forma.  
  
-Eu não tenho dúvidas que você só tem a mim também...- disse isso em voz baixa e aproximou os lábios dela para beija-los. Ela ficou ainda mais surpresa com a atitude dele, mas não tentou para-lo , e ela retribuiu aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, o que fez o coração de Arima bater acelerado, pois aquilo significava que ele estava perdoado.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, os dois se separaram em busca de ar. Arima abraçou Miyazawa desta vez de frente e ela retribui o abraço.  
  
-Você me perdoa?  
  
-Claro que sim... você sabe disso...  
  
-Miyazawa!- ele a abraçou mais forte.- Eu... eu não quero mais ficar longe de você.  
  
-Eu também., Arima, eu também- ela estava quase chorando- Não faça mais aquilo, por favor...  
  
-Faço tudo o que me pedir, minha princesa.  
  
-Honto ni?  
  
-Hai, você confia em mim, né?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Arima olhou para o relógio. Ficou um pouco preocupado.  
  
-Vamos chegar atrasados! Vamos logo, Miyazawa!  
  
-Hai! Espera só um instante porque tenho que ver se tem alguém no corredor. Afinal, não podem te ver saindo daqui, né?  
  
-Certo!- Arima deu um rápido beijo nos cabelos de Miyazawa. Esta foi até a porta e viu que não tinha ninguém, então fez sinal para que Arima saísse com ela.  
  
Do lado de fora, os dois andavam de mãos dadas como antes, o que chamou a atenção dos amigos. Toonami e Asaba estavam sorrindo como dois bobos quando as meninas vieram até eles para saber se sabiam o que tinha acontecido.  
  
-Não sabemos de nada- falou Toonami- Só agora estamos vendo os dois juntos.  
  
-Ah.. isso significa então que não temos mais peça!!!!- falou Sakura, com uma visível empolgação, o que fez com que Aya olhasse com certo ódio para a amiga. Sakura percebeu isso e mudou o tom- Quer dizer... ah... isso significa que não temos mais peça... –falou com um tom mais triste e Aya sorriu.  
  
-Que pena, não Aya?- falou Toonami.  
  
-Também estava me empolgando para fazer essa peça.  
  
-CHOTTO MATTE!!!!!- A voz autoritária de Aya fez com que todos se calassem. –Quem falou que vamos desistir da peça só porque os dois namoradinhos voltaram?  
  
-Demo, Aya....- Maho tentou falar.  
  
-NADA DE "MAS"!!! A PEÇA VAI ACONTECER!!!  
  
-Mas por quê???- perguntou Toonami.  
  
-PORQUE EU QUERO ESSES 100 PONTOS TAMBÉM!!!!- Aya agarrou a camisa de Toonami e tinha uma expressão de um desesperado às portas do inferno.- EU PRECISO PRA PASSAR DE ANO EM MATÉMATICA, EM FÍSICA, EM EDUCAÇAO FÍSICA...  
  
Nesse instante, o professor de Educação Física passou por trás de Aya e falou em tom alto para que todos escutassem:  
  
-Se não me arranjar um atestado para o seu problema de pele, já está reprovada por faltas, Sawada.- E vai embora, deixando Aya ainda com uma expressão de terror de um filme de Stephen King.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ela gritava, estava quase arrancando os cabelos.  
  
Os amigos se reuniram e cochichavam :  
  
-O que você acha, Toonami? Devemos ajudar?  
  
-Se você quiser pagar esse mico só pra ajudar Sawada, Maho, fique sabendo que estou fora.  
  
-Ah, Toonami... não seja tão egoísta- Sakura comentou.- O que acham de fazer uma votação?  
  
-Que votação que nada!!- falou Asaba.- Eu quero fazer essa peça. As meninas vão me amar ainda mais!  
  
-Você não vai aparecer, Asaba- falou Toonami.  
  
-Mas o meu agente já garantiu a produção da trilha sonora que será dirigida por mim, Asaba Hideaki.  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto de todos.

-Acho que será divertido fazer isso- falou Sakura- O que acham?  
  
Todos olharam para ela como se fosse alguma louca. De onde ela tinha tirado que seria bom? E quando ela mudou de idéia?  
  
Do nada, apareceram Miyazawa e Arima de mãos dadas. Miyazawa tinha um sorriso enorme e Arima também parecia muito contente.  
  
-Ah... ó só...- começou Sakura- Estamos conversando sobre a peça. Estávamos pensando em fazer outra coisa...  
  
-Uéé... por que não vamos mais fazer?- perguntou Arima.  
  
Todos engasgaram Afinal, a idéia da peça foi para fazer unir aqueles dois, mas não queriam dizer isso para eles.  
  
-Vocês vão fazer essa peça.- falou Miyazawa com uma expressão assassina – porque eu já reservei o palco, já arrumei a equipe de iluminação, já pesquisei o preço dos tecidos e já até mandei fazer os bilhetinhos de entrada.  
  
-QUANDO VOCÊ MANDOU FAZER ISSO?!?- perguntou todo mundo.  
  
-Ora... vocês sabem que eu sou super adiantada nas tarefas... PORTANTO VOCÊS IRÃO FAZER ESSA PEÇA OU VÃO SOFRER AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS NAS MINHAS MÃOS!!!!  
  
Todos se calaram. Aya (que não deixou nem por um momento de tentar arrancar os cabelos) fez uma expressão alegre e parecia querer idolatrar Miyazawa por aquilo. O resto do grupo se entreolhou e optou pela única alternativa: fazer a peça, pois não existia outra alternativa: ou fariam a peça, OU fariam a peça.  
  
-Certo, nós iremos participar.- Maho falou timidamente.  
  
Miyazawa sorriu.  
  
-Bem, está na hora da aula. Vamos indo?  
  
-Sim!!!- menos Aya, que dizia ter alergia a suor. A escritora gostava de ficar na sombra e era do estilo gótico, portanto, não gostava de sol e amava a noite. A cor da pele era quase azul.  
  
Todos foram para as suas respectivas quadras. As meninas para a prática de basquete, menos Sakura, que era capitã do time de vôlei, e os meninos para a de futebol. Toonami era capitão do time de basquete, mas desta vez foi jogar com Asaba e Arima. Antes de Arima e Miyazawa se separarem, os dois se beijaram rapidamente na frente dos amigos. Só que uma pessoa lançou um olhar invejoso para o casal: perto de onde o grupo estava, Shigami Tooya observava tudo. Ele ainda usava muletas e não parecia que ia jogar, apenas observar os outros jogando. Estava no banco onde os jogadores reservas do time sentavam. Arima era capitão do time de futebol e organizava mais um jogo.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ARIMA-KUN!!!!!!!!! TOONAMI-KUN!!!!!!!! ASABA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- as meninas já estavam tentando escapar do basquete para ver o jogo dos garotos. Tudo estava indo muito bem, muito bem mesmo, até que um acidente aconteceu.  
  
O jogo já tinha começado há mais de 30 minutos e o time de Arima estava vencendo. Asaba e Toonami também jogavam no mesmo time que ele. Asaba jogava mais ou menos bem, mesmo assim ajudava o time a vencer. Em um determinado momento, um jogador do time adversário arrumou briga com Asaba e Arima foi separa-los, obrigando os dois a apertarem as mãos em forma de respeito. O que parecia ter ficado por isso mesmo não aconteceu: o adversário de Asaba arrumou um amigo do mesmo time e planejaram uma desforra.  
  
O jogo continuava "normal" até que os dois jogadores atacaram: Asaba estava com a bola e Arima dava cobertura para que este a levasse para o gol, mas um dos rapazes deu uma rasteira em Asaba, o que fez com que este passasse a bola para Arima de mau jeito antes de cair de cara no chão.  
  
-Itai!!!!! Minha linda baby face!- Asaba estava com a cara toda arranhada.  
  
Arima recebeu a bola e aí sim aconteceu: Arima viu o seu namoro com Miyazawa ir embora pelo ralo ao ver que a bola que recebeu e chutou de mau jeito foi acertar justo a pessoa que menos esperava que fosse acertar no banco de reservas: Shigami Tooya.  
  
-AHHHHH!!!!!! SHIGAMI!!!!!!!- as meninas na platéia foram ver como ele estava, e a noticia de que Arima tinha dado uma bolada em Shigami chegou rapidamente à quadra de basquete com uma versão muito diferente do que aconteceu, ou seja: Miyazawa quase teve um chilique ao saber que o namorado tentou se vingar do rival e o mandou jogar futebol e passou uma rasteira nele, mandou-o para o time de reservas e fez dele o gol. Ela saiu correndo da quadra e encontrou Arima tentando ajudar Shigami desacordado.  
  
-A-Arima, o que aconteceu? O que você fez?  
  
-Nada, Miyazawa! Foi só um acidente, mas já o estou levando para a enfermaria! Asaba, tire a mão do rosto que ninguém vai notar que tá machucado! Toonami, me ajude aqui também!  
  
-Certo!- falaram os dois.  
  
-V-Você não fez de propósito, né?- Miyazawa estava um pouco nervosa.  
  
-Claro que não! Já disse que foi um acidente! Vamos leva-lo, pessoal!  
  
Em vez de Shigami ser levado apenas pelos três amigos, o time de futebol e toda a torcida feminina também foi, e também Miyazawa, Sakura e as outras garotas. Arima e os dois amigos iam à frente carregando o machucado e foram direto para a enfermaria do primeiro andar. Ao chegarem lá, a porta estava fechada e Arima já estava ficando um pouco nervoso. Todo aquele povo ia com ele para atrapalhar e Miyazawa ainda estava achando que era de propósito.  
  
-Por favor, pessoal, nos deixem passar!- pedia ele- Vamos para a enfermaria do quarto andar!  
  
Os três subiram uma escada com desconfiança: esta parecia ser de mármore com a pedra encaixada nas armações de ferro. "Isso tem que ter ferro por baixo do mármore para agüentar todo mundo subindo, tem que ter!", pensou Arima. Apesar das advertências, os rapazes do futebol também estavam subindo as escadas, e subindo em um ritmo muito rápido, o que fez com que Arima ficasse ainda mais nervoso: se subissem no mesmo ritmo, a física permitiria que o mármore rachasse devido à resistência de material do mesmo. Já estavam no terceiro andar e se algo desse errado, iam todos cair juntos.  
  
-Pessoal, por favor, deixe apenas nós três irmos!  
  
Ninguém estava escutando e o medo de Arima se confirmou: o rapaz carregava Shigami com ajuda de Asaba e em um dado momento, o vão da escada que liga um andar ao outro não agüentou o ritmo do andar de todo mundo e... cedeu. Arima deu um pulo para trás, soltando Shigami e Asaba, e fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo fosse um sonho e que não tivesse acontecido, "não pode ser verdade", pensava o rapaz. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu um buraco no chão, por onde passaram Asaba Hideaki e Shigami Tooya.  
  
Ninguém ousou respirar. Estavam chocados com o que acontecera. 


	7. Capítulo 7

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7**  
  
Fez-se um momento de silêncio.  
  
Todos olhavam boquiabertos e muito chocados para o buraco na escada.  
  
Arima estava tão assustado que as pernas tremiam. Com certeza receberia uma punição, mas no momento estava preocupado com o amigo e Shigami. Tomou coragem de olhar o buraco.  
  
-Meu Deus....  
  
Havia outro buraco no chão do outro andar. Arima estava agora mais trêmulo que antes.  
  
_"Será que eles... morreram?"_ Não queria que tivesse sido isso, mas no momento, o pensamento de todos era esse.  
  
-EI, ME AJUDEM AQUI!!!!- a voz de Asaba soou do outro andar. Todos procuraram saber de onde vinha e viram que Asaba estava agarrado às bordas do piso quebrado na escada do andar onde estava.  
  
-Rápido, me tirem daqui!!! Não tô agüentando mais!!!  
  
-Calma aí que já vamos!!- Arima saiu em disparada até o andar onde Asaba estava pendurado, pulou o buraco aberto e pulando de dois em dois degraus chegou até o amigo. Arima o ajudou a subir e ele se sentou em um dos degraus para respirar:  
  
-Argh... tô todo suado! As meninas odeiam caras suados.  
  
Arima quase dá um cascudo no amigo:  
  
-Você podia ter morrido, sabia?!?  
  
-Ah... nem me fale!  
  
-Onde está Shigami?!?  
  
-Tá lá embaixo, ó só!  
  
Arima olhou de novo pelo vão aberto na escada e viu Shigami no andar debaixo acordado. A primeira impressão que Arima teve foi de que bateu a cabeça, pois ele mantinha as mãos nela como se quisesse fazer parar alguma dor. Arima foi até ao outro andar para socorrê-lo. Ao chegar lá, Shigami ainda estava na mesma posição, e Arima já imaginava que ele estava com alguma parte do corpo quebrada. Arima se aproximou e perguntou:  
  
-Shigami-kun, daijoubu ka? Consegue se mexer?  
  
-Ha-hai...-falou o rapaz, com a voz um pouco rouca.  
  
-Vou ajudá-lo a se levan...  
  
-Primeiro ... primeiro você me acerta com a bola, depois me joga da escada... Agora você vem me ajudar?!?  
  
-Como?  
  
-Você é um cara-de-pau que fez isso de propósito só porque tem raiva de mim!  
  
Arima ia protestar, mas a pergunta atrás dele o fez calar:  
  
-Isso... isso é verdade, Arima?- perguntou Miyazawa. Arima se virou para encará-la.  
  
-Claro que não! Ele só quer...  
  
-VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE NÃO FARIA MAIS NADA COM ELE!!!  
  
-MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!!! FOI UM ACIDENTE E... MATTE, MIYAZAWA!!!- Ela foi embora, deixando Arima e Shigami sozinhos. Logo em seguida, muitos curiosos chegaram e Arima teve que ficar calado para não chamar atenção. Olhou com ódio para o rapaz machucado, que parecia muito satisfeito com a nova briga do casal.  
  
Arima deixou que outras pessoas socorressem o rapaz, pois, se ele o fizesse, como certeza não iria se responsabilizar pelos próprios atos.

* * *

-COMO ELE ESTÁ?!?!- perguntava pela centésima vez Sakura para Toonami, numa conversa pelo celular.  
  
-Ele está bem, mas vai ficar em observação! Asaba teve uma sorte danada: não quebrou um único osso! Só machucou o rosto!  
  
-Youkatta... – murmurou Sakura, deixando transparecer na voz a preocupação que sentia pela pessoa de quem falavam. Toonami estava no hospital com Asaba e tinha ligado para informar que estava bem com o amigo, mas que o outro rapaz- Shigami Tooya- ainda precisava ficar em observação, pois quebrou um braço e teve uma contusão numa perna.  
  
Ao escutar a garota falar naquele tom por causa de Asaba, Toonami não deixou de estranhar: não era a primeira vez que a garota se preocupava com Asaba, o que o deixava as vezes com um pouco de ciúme. Ciúme? Bem, na verdade, o que ele sentia era vontade de perguntar o que a garota sentia pelo amigo, mas ele entendia aquilo como curiosidade. Certo, era ciúme, mas ele não podia admitir que sentia ciúmes de Sakura Tsubaki e dava outro nome para aquilo.  
  
-Você... você estava preocupada com ele?- perguntou o rapaz com a voz um pouco estranha. A garota não conseguiu identificar que tom era aquele: uma voz meio preocupada, meio triste, meio ciumenta... Tudo era diferente naquela voz de Toonami, mas ela não conseguia identificar o que era. Bem, ela pensaria nisso depois, pois agora a preocupação era com Asaba no hospital, Arima desaparecido e Miyazawa gritando de novo que não queria saber do namorado. Respondeu a pergunta com a voz mais amigável possível:  
  
-Claro que sim! Todo mundo está preocupado! Você não sabe como está a confusão aqui... Ainda não encontramos Arima e a Miyazawa não pára de gritar bobagens aqui, Aya está escrevendo uma outra peça que ela teve quando soube do acidente, espalharam boatos que Shigami tinha morrido e a Tsubasa não pára de me pedir doces! Venha logo pra cáááá!!!!! Eu tô sozinha cuidando de um monte de doidos!  
  
-Sakura, a bateria tá acabando! Estou indo pra aí, tá?  
  
-Você vem mesmo? –perguntou ela, fazendo uma voz de choro misturada com esperança.  
  
-Vou sim... só vou deixar o Hideaki na casa dele e estou indo, tá? Espere aí!  
  
-Tá bom...  
  
Toonami desligou o celular e foi ao quarto onde Asaba estava sendo atendido. Ao entrar, teve vontade de pegar o amigo e joga-lo pela janela que estivesse mais próxima dele: Asaba estava cercado de belíssimas enfermeiras que cuidavam dele como se fosse um rei da Arábia. Tinha uma que estava até servindo uvas na boca do rapaz, como se ele não tivesse mãos pra fazer aquilo sozinho, e outra que estava dançando dança do ventre na frente dele. Ao que parecia, o rapaz não estava com muita pressa de sair da observação dos médicos.  
  
Só que Toonami não estava com um pingo de paciência para esperar Asaba se "recuperar" na mão daquele monte de enfermeiras taradas, principalmente porque- não admitia para si mesmo, mas era aquilo- ficou com ciúmes desde a conversa no telefone com Sakura e em que ela demonstrou toda a preocupação pelo rapaz machucado. Abriu a boca e soltou o verbo:  
  
-VAMOS EMBORA, ASABA!  
  
Asaba e as enfermeiras pararam e olharam o rapaz com um olhar de "você está brincando, né?"  
  
Só que o rapaz na porta na porta replicou com o olhar de "não estou, não!"  
  
-Eu acho que ainda estou um pouco doente, Takefumi...  
  
-Verdade? É tão grave assim que não pode ir pra casa se recuperar sozinho?- perguntou com ironia.  
  
-Claro que é!- respondeu uma das enfermeiras, que se calou ao ver o ódio nos olhos de Toonami.  
  
-VamosemboraagoraAsaba...-falou Toonami, com uma voz demonstrava desprezo pelos mortais e ódio pelas criaturas mais insignificantes da Terra. Mas Asaba não ficou nem um pouco preocupado e falou com um tom de desafio:  
  
-E se eu não quiser ir?  
  
A resposta de Toonami foi um sorriso maquiavélico que fez tremer a todos no quarto.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes, podia se ouvir um grito vindo do quarto 501 por todo o hospital.

* * *

Sakura estava quase desistindo da busca pelo amigo. Logo após o acidente, Arima tinha desaparecido e ela não encontrava por parte algum. A escola estava fechada para reparos por causa do acidente e as aulas foram suspensas; todo mundo já tinha ido embora, menos o grupo de amigos.  
  
Sakura, Rika e Maho começaram a procurar Arima e a cuidar de outras coisas: Maho ficou encarregada de ligar para a casa de Arima, Rika foi a lugares que os amigos freqüentavam, como lanchonetes na cidade e karaokes, e Sakura estava acalmando Miyazawa, que gritava coisas incompreensíveis- só o que Sakura entendia era "Arima no Baka"- e Tsubasa chorando dizendo que queria ir para casa.  
  
Apesar de Sakura não ser muito aplicada nas disciplinas da escola, era uma pessoa muito inteligente, apesar de às vezes não demonstrar. Sabia que Miyazawa com certeza acreditava que aquele acidente foi provocado pelo Arima, coisa que Sakura acreditava que não era, e nem poderia ter sido feito por ele. Afinal, ela ainda se perguntava quem tinha sido o "brilhante" engenheiro a construir aquela escada, mas isso ela deixaria para pensar depois.  
  
A preocupação pelo sumiço de Arima deixava Sakura ainda mais preocupada, não o encontrava em parte alguma e nenhuma das meninas teve sucesso nas buscam também, sendo que as duas já tinham ligado avisando que voltariam para casa, já que era tarde- quase sete da noite- e que ligariam para saber de notícias sobre os amigos. A única alternativa que ela achava que não funcionaria, mas mesmo assim arriscaria, era perguntar para Miyazawa.  
  
-Miyazawa, você sabe onde está Arima?  
  
-Não sei, não quero saber, tenho raiva de quem sabe.  
  
-DEIXE DE BANCAR A CRIANÇA E ME RESPONDA DIREITO!- o tom de voz de Sakura assustou Miyazawa, que nunca viu a esportista agir daquele jeito. Olhou para a garota assustada com o que viu: Sakura estava com os olhos marejados!  
  
-VOCÊ FICA AÍ SE LAMENTADO COM O QUE ACONTECEU- Miyazawa ficou mais assustada ao ver as lágrimas de Sakura- ENQUANTO QUE OS OUTROS ESTÃO MAIS PREOCUPADOS COM O QUE PODE ACONTECER! ELE TÁ SUMIDO HÁ HORAS E NINGUÉM SABE ONDE ELE ESTÁ!- as lágrimas escorriam mais furiosamente pelo rosto de Sakura – EU TÔ PREOCUPADA COM MEU AMIGO E NÃO POSSO SAIR DAQUI DEIXANDO TSUBASA E VOCÊ SOZINHAS OU FICARIA AINDA MAIS PREOCUPADA COM QUE PODERIA ACONTECER COM VOCÊS!  
  
Sakura estava com fome, cansada, preocupada, quase doente, estressada... A crise de choro que estava tendo era resultado da tensão que sentia desde as últimas horas. Nem ela havia reparado que estava chorando: passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu a mão molhada.  
  
_"Eu... eu estou... chorando?"._ Sentiu o abraço de Miyazawa, tentando conforta-la. Agora ela estava abraçada a uma das melhores amigas e começou a chorar de novo, escutando só o que Miyazawa dizia:  
  
-Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan... me desculpe por fazer isso com você... eu ... eu não sei onde Arima pode estar agora, mas acho que... ele pode estar escondido no ginásio de basquete, onde eu sempre o encontrava quando ele queria estudar sozinho... procure por ele lá e depois me diga se ele está bem, certo? Eu fico aqui com Tsubasa, tá?  
  
O choro estava quase parando, e a consciência de Sakura estava mais tranqüila agora. Deu um pequeno sorriso de felicidade por escutar aquelas palavras de conforto de alguém como Miyazawa.  
  
-Tá...

* * *

A garota se aproximou do prédio onde escutava um barulho ritmado de bolas de basquete- um som que conhecia muito bem, já que além de vôlei, também era campeã do time de basquete da escola. Tinha andado muito para chegar até o ginásio de basquete, era muito longe de onde estava com a amiga, mas conseguiu chegar dentro de vinte minutos. Procurou pela quadra nova, mas não viu ninguém, o que significava que o som vinha da quadra mais antiga, nos fundos do ginásio novo, por isso, deu a volta., viu a porta meio encostada e a abriu.  
  
O rapaz estava na posição de arremesso de cestas e tinha muitas, muitas bolas espalhadas pela quadra. Entrou no ginásio velho e ficou parada olhando o garoto arremessando. Aparentemente, ele não tinha escutado alguém entrando.  
  
-A... Arima?-perguntou Sakura num tom baixo, como se estivesse com medo. Imediatamente, o rapaz parou de jogar e se virou para olhar a garota.  
  
Sakura não pôde esconder a alegria que sentiu ao ver o amigo bem. O que ela fez surpreendeu o rapaz: Sakura abriu os braços e correu para abraçar o amigo.  
  
-ARIMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Só que ela não reparou numa bola de basquete no meio do caminho e não deu outra: caiu de cara no chão.  
  
-IIITAAAIII!!!!!  
  
Arima foi correndo- tomando cuidado para não cair também- ver se tinha se machucado. Ele se sentiria culpado se ela- ou qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Shigami Tooya- tivesse se machucado.  
  
-Daijoubu, Sakura?- ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. Ele levantou o rosto dela e viu que ela estava chorando de alegria!  
  
-Sakura... por que... por que está chorando?  
  
Ela não respondeu a pergunta dele e o abraçou mais forte, chorando ainda mais:  
  
-ARIMA!!!! QUE BOM QUE ESTÁ BEM!!!! EU TAVA TÃO PREOCUPADA!!!!!! POR QUE VOCÊ SUMIU E ME DEIXOU SOZINHA CUIDANDO DA TSUBASA????  
  
Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir por causa da última pergunta e de outra coisa: nunca tinha visto Sakura se mostrar tão frágil.  
  
-Me desculpe, Sakura... está tudo bem agora...  
  
-Hontou?  
  
-Hai. Mou nakanaide, Sakura...-ele respondeu numa voz de conforto.  
  
-Arigatou....-respondeu ela num sussurro.

* * *

-Toonami-kun!! Como está o Asappi? –perguntou Miyazawa quando viu Toonami chegar.  
  
-Está bem, mas ele é muito teimoso. Está em casa agora.  
  
-Ah, que bom!  
  
-Onde está Aya?  
  
-Foi pra casa! Parece que teve inspiração para uma história!  
  
Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao escutar Miyazawa. Aparentemente, ela não sabia sobre o que era, mas como Sakura falou que era sobre um certo acidente de escada...  
  
-E Tsubasa?- Ele notou que a menina estava no colo de Miyazawa, dormindo que nem uma gatinha no colo do dono.  
  
-Está dormindo desde que vocês saíram...  
  
-Sakura está...? – o rapaz perguntou, olhando para os lados.  
  
-Ela foi procurar Arima- respondeu Miyazawa um pouco triste.  
  
-Vamos espera-la e vou levar vocês pra casa no carro.-ele apontou para o lado de fora do colégio, onde Miyazawa deduziu que estava o motorista de Toonami, esperando pacientemente pela volta do filho do patrão.  
  
O lugar onde estavam era o pátio de entrada do colégio e eles estavam sentados nos bancos. O silêncio estava predominando lugar, pois Miyazawa parecia que não estava disposta a conversar.  
  
-Ah...- Toonami começou – você sabe quando começa o ensaio da peça?  
  
Peça? Que peça? Ah, A PEÇA!! Todos tinham combinado uma peça para o festival cultural. Só que tinha uma coisa: Arima Miyazawa Nunca mais! Ela nem estava disposta a fazer a apresentação para ser par romântico de Arima.  
  
-Eu acho que vamos acertar isso amanhã, com Aya nos dando ordens e arrumando os scripts...  
  
-Ah, que bom! Estou ansioso!  
  
A garota olhou para ele desconfiada. Desde quando Toonami Takefumi gostava de bancar o ator? Ele era o rapaz mais aplicado da turma B, estava entre os três melhores alunos do colégio (junto com Arima e Miyazawa), mas era uma negação em interagir com outras pessoas: era o garoto mais tímido que ela já tinha conhecido. O rapaz sorriu ao ver o ponto de interrogação no rosto de Miyazawa e tratou de responder depressa:  
  
-Ah... sabe o que é? É que eu... eu... eu tô fazendo uma terapia para perder a minha timidez, e o psicólogo achou que seria ótimo!  
  
-É mesmo?- na voz dela predominava a incredulidade.  
  
-Hai! - ele deu um sorriso meio falso- Não é bom?  
  
-Deve ser, se é o que diz...  
  
-Háhá!'- ele estava sem graça.Nesse momento chega Sakura e Arima juntos.  
  
-Toonami! Que bom que já chegou!- ela falou e o rapaz se levantou para responder algo, mas parou ao ver o rosto da garota. Sakura estava chorando? O que tinha acontecido? Ele não ia perguntar diretamente pra ela, na frente de todo mundo, mas olhou para Arima que percebeu o que ele estava pensando. O amigo só fez um aceno de cabeça como se quisesse dizer que "ela estava chorando sim, mas depois conversarmos, tá?"  
  
-Vamos... vamos embora?- o rapaz só conseguiu falar isso e apontou o relógio- Já está bem tarde...  
  
-Claro! Vamos, pessoal?  
  
-Sim. Me ajudem aqui com Tsubasa!  
  
Arima e Miyazawa não se olharam e muito menos se falavam, mas andavam no mesmo grupo.  
  
Toonami pegou Tsubasa no colo e todos foram andando em direção ao carro, onde entraram logo em seguida. Toonami deu a ordem ao motorista para deixar primeiro Tsubasa, depois Miyazawa, Arima na mansão dele e, a última, Sakura. O carro parou em frente ao prédio onde Sakura morava e ela começou a descer.  
  
-Ano... obrigada por me ajudar... Tchauzim e até amanhã, Toona...- ela parou de falar quando ele a surpreendeu, pegando na mão e puxando de volta para dentro do carro.- Toonami...o quê..?- Ele a olhava tão sério que ela ficou preocupada.  
  
-Você... você estava chorando?  
  
-Are?!  
  
-Você estava chorando... Posso saber por quê?  
  
-Como você sabe disso? O Arima te contou?  
  
-Ninguém me contou, mas eu sei. Eu notei.  
  
Aquilo a deixou ainda mais surpresa. Desde quando ele notava algo nela?  
  
-Mas... eu não estava chorando!- mentiu a garota tão mal que Toonami chegou a sentir pena.  
  
-Eu sei que estava chorando sim- ele aproximou o rosto mais perto dela.- Você não me engana porque eu noto até quando você corta as unhas!  
  
Ela corou ao escutar aquilo. "Desde quando ele... será possível que ele está...??"  
  
-Eu só estava um pouco preocupada com o Arima, daí eu... senti vontade de chorar...  
  
Ele ficou mais aliviado. Pensava que tinha sido algo mais grave, mas ela estava bem.  
  
-Certo...- ele soltou o pulso dela – Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você ter que cuidar de tudo sozinha...-Ele a olhou e falou com um sorriso- Até amanhã, Sakura.  
  
Ela ficou um instante em silêncio para entender o que tinha acontecido. Só depois ela falou:  
  
-Amanhã começa o ensaio da peça...  
  
-É verdade... Aya também te contou, né?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então até amanhã, Sakura. Vamos fazer aqueles dois voltarem a se falar...  
  
-Até amanhã.  
  
Ela saiu do carro e Toonami ficou uns instantes em silêncio. Só depois que o motorista perguntou três vezes a mesma coisa é que despertou:  
  
-Para onde, meu senhor?  
  
Ele falou num suspiro:  
  
-Para casa...  
  
O carro deu a partida e Toonami deu um último olhar para a janela que tinha acabado de abrir em um dos quartos do prédio. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao ver que era ali que Sakura morava.  
  
-Amanhã será um longo dia...

* * *

Mou nakanaide: Não chore mais;  
  
Youkatta: Quem bom!, Graças a Deus! 


	8. Capítulo 8

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS  
  
CAPÍTULO 8**  
  
O dia estava perfeito: um dos poucos dias em que o outono japonês podia oferecer. A escola pública estava fechada por causa de um acidente provocado por um erro de engenharia e, por isso, no teria aula pelos próximos sete dias. No entanto, a escola estava aberta para que os estudantes pudessem usufruir a quadra de esportes, da biblioteca, ou tirar as dúvidas com professores que eram pagos a mais para apenas tirar dúvidas de alunos. Tudo isso era por conta do governo japonês (N.A.: Claro que não podia ser aqui, né?). Neste colégio estudavam o grupo de amigos do casal Arima e Miyazawa, e neste dia, todos aproveitaram as "férias" para ensaiar para o projeto da semana cultural: uma peça sobre o Tanabata.  
  
**NA QUADRA DE BASQUETE VELHA (EX-ESCONDERIJO DE ARIMA SOUICHIROU)  
**  
-NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!!!!!-Aya já estava rouca de tanto gritar. O grupo estava ensaiando, pela primeira vez, o primeiro ato e Aya era a diretora. A cena que ela já pedira para repetir mais de 5 vezes era uma em que Toonami e Sakura deveriam se tratar como marido e mulher, e os dois não queriam de jeito algum se chamar por querido. Quando conseguiam um diálogo onde saia um "querido" ou "minha adorada esposa", a cena seguinte passava a ser uma baixaria digna daqueles programas televisivos da tarde.  
  
-Se esse baka continuar me chamando de "empregada", vou fazer com que ele coma aquelas boas de basquete!  
  
-Se essa doida continuar me chamando de "inútil", vou fazer com que ela estude pelo resto do ano letivo!  
  
-Kono!  
  
-Baka!  
  
-Cdf!  
  
-Vara de pescar!  
  
-Trocador de lâmpadas!  
  
-Pintora de rodapé!  
  
-CHEEEEEGAAAA!!!!!- Aya estava no auge da fúria, com os olhos vermelhos e a pele estava com uma tonalidade meio roxa: parecia uma bomba quase para explodir. Ao gritar, as pessoas em volta ficaram com medo e saíram de perto.- ISSO- NÃO – ESTÁ – NO – ROTEIRO!!!! ESSA BAIXARIA NÃO ESTÁ NO MEU ROTEIRO!!!!!!  
  
-Foi ela quem começou, Sawada!!- Toonami estava igualmente irado, principalmente porque percebeu em que nível desceu ao chamar uma garota como Sakura por adjetivos tão carinhosos como "vara de pescar".  
  
-EU COMECEI?!? Eu não te chamei de "cozinheira de youkai!"  
  
-Eu também não me lembro de ter chamado de "coadjuvante do "_Ringu"!_  
  
-PAREM COM ISSO!- Agora quem se aborreceu foi Miyazawa. Ela estava há quase uma hora esperando para ensaiar, mas a briga dos dois já tinha feito com que ela terminasse de ler um mangá (de quase 400 páginas) esperando que os dois se acertassem.- Dava para vocês terem essa conversar tão interessante mais tarde? Estamos querendo ensaiar também! Acham que temos a manhã toda pra esperar vocês se beijar...Ops!- Miyazawa já tinha levado as mãos a boca tarde demais. Toonami e Sakura trocaram olhares e abriram os scripts para procurar a tal cena do beijo.  
  
-Tem uma cena de beijo aqui, Sakura?  
  
-Esqueçam o que eu disse, esqueçam... - Miyazawa deu um sorriso sem graça.  
  
-Eu não vi cena alguma de beijo, Toonami!  
  
-E daí se tiverem alguma cena desse tipo?- perguntou Aya.  
  
-Eu não vou beijar essa coisa, Aya!  
  
-Nem se atreva a me mandar encostar a língua na dele, Aya, ou nunca mais irei te defender do professor de Educação Física!  
  
-As ameaças de vocês surtem efeito algum sobre mim.- falou Aya com tanta firmeza que fez com que os dois desistissem de ameaçar: parecia que Aya não se intimidava com ameaça de qualquer tipo.- Vocês a farão porque eu mando aqui!!! E ai de quem não quiser fazer o que eu mando!  
  
Miyazawa ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas um olhar fulminante de Aya fez com que se calasse e se escondesse atrás de Maho, que estava dormindo na cadeira ao lado da amiga.  
  
-O que? O que foi? Eles já se beijaram?- perguntou a amiga acordando ao sentir alguém toca-la, no caso, Miyazawa.  
  
-Uma pergunta, Aya...- Toonami perguntou com delicadeza para não receber o mesmo olhar da escritora.  
  
-Nani?- perguntou a garota um pouco desconfiada, mas já pronta para atacar com alguma resposta mortal. Mesmo assim, o jeito com que ela perguntou fez com que Toonami ficasse com medo e se escondesse atrás de Sakura.  
  
-Você viu o olhar dela?- sussurrou.  
  
-Baka, não a aborreça!- Sakura respondeu.- Pergunte logo!  
  
-Ah...A-A-A ce-ce-na do-do bei...beijo não está aqui no script...- falou com um óbvio medo na voz, mostrando o script. A diretora pegou o roteiro e procurou pela tal cena.  
  
-É verdade... não está aqui! Mas não se preocupe, a cena é rápida: Vocês estão dormindo no futon – ela aponta para uma toalha no chão que substituía um futon de verdade.- Daí você acorda, Toonami, e dá um beijo de bom dia na sua esposa. – os dois ficam de olhos arregalados – Daí você retribui o beijo, Sakura, e o abraçava também. Eu estava imaginando uma cena mais quente, mais fica meio impróprio isso quando é de manhã muito cedo... se fosse à noite, eu até aceitaria, mas... mmmm!!- Miyazawa tapa a boca da escritora.  
  
-Chega, Aya-chan... a Tsubasa-chan tá aqui... - Miyazawa falou, desconcertada.  
  
-Será que eles podem continuar? – Arima falou pela primeira vez aquela manhã. Estava com os olhos pregados em uma revista científica e parecia que não tinha dormido bem, pois estava com olheiras enormes. Todos sabiam o motivo (só Miyazawa fingia não saber), afinal, a última briga parecia ser mais séria que a primeira.- Estamos cansados.  
  
-Certo! O Arima tem razão! Vamos trabalhar!- Aya apontou para o casal- Se deitem no futon!  
  
Os dois ficaram amarelos.  
  
-Acho que está muito desconfortável para um futon... eu tenho um problema na coluna que... TÁ, TÁ, TÁ!!! N"S JÁ ESTAMOS INDO!- Aya estava forçando os dois a se deitarem na toalha.  
  
_"Kami... o que irei fazer? É meu beijo com... Toonami!"-_ Sakura estava com o coração acelerado. Eles já estavam deitados, com os rostos corados. Toonami já fingia dormir, mas suava por causa do nervosismo.  
  
_"Eu... eu vou beijar Sakura... de novo!"  
_  
-PREPARAR... AÇÃO!- falou Aya através de um mega-fone tirado de não-sei-onde.  
  
_Música instrumental:Inuyasha OST 1 track 20: "Bojou – longing"_  
  
Asaba, escondido em algum canto, deu sinal de existência ao deixar a música suave invadir o ambiente. Sakura gelou ao ver Toonami se apoiando nos cotovelos e olhando para ela. A garota ainda fingia dormir e Toonami fingia que não estava nervoso. Enquanto isso, a platéia fazia sinal de sorte para o casal: todos prestavam atenção aos detalhes e não queriam que nada nem ninguém atrapalhasse o tão esperado beijo entre os dois. Os únicos que não viam era Asaba – sabe-se lá se via ou não, mas ninguém queria saber naquele momento – e Tsubasa, que tinha a vista tapada por Maho.  
  
Toonami aproximou os lábios e Sakura estava com um olho meio aberto. Fechou de novo ao ver a boca de Toonami se aproximando...  
  
_"Kami..."-_Sakura já estava mais branca que o papel do script.  
  
_"Céus... será que ela vai gostar? Só não queria que fosse na frente de todos..."  
_  
Quando todos estavam concentrados no momento, algo atrapalha: a música, de suave, vira algo mais agitado: em vez de "Bojou", o que tocava agora era_ "Falling for the first time"._  
  
-ASABA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Todos gritam com raiva.  
  
-GOMEN!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! EU NÃO VI QUE A MÚSICA S" TINHA DOIS MINUTOS!!  
  
Tarde demais: Sakura e Toonami já tinham se levantado e fingiam limpar a boca, dando sinais que a cena já tinha sido feita.  
  
-Qual a próxima cena, Aya?- perguntou Toonami.  
  
-Oi, e o beijo?- perguntou a diretora.  
  
-Ué... já foi!- falou Sakura com tanta segurança que nem parecia mentira.- Vocês não viram?  
  
-Não!!!! Eu quero ver!- falou Aya. Ela olhou com raiva para Asaba, que parecia contente com alguma coisa que Aya não conseguia descobrir o que era. "Ai tem coisa..."  
  
-Sinto muito, mas não temos culpa se não prestou atenção. Temos tocar a peça pra frente: vamos, vamos, próximo ato! – falou Toonami.  
  
-Mas eu quero ver...  
  
-Agora fiquei magoado de saber que não prestou atenção! Nos esforçamos muito pra nada! Você me decepcionou, Aya-sama.- Toonami fingiu estar magoado com a amiga.  
  
-Espera, Toonami... er... então vamos repetir a cena depois, tá? – ela parecia um pouco culpada por não ter prestado atenção e os dois ficaram felizes por isso. Só que Toonami ficou um pouco intrigado com Asaba. Olhou para o amigo, que ainda sorria sem graça por causa da interrupção. "_Será que ele fez de propósito?"  
_  
-Bem, bem... o próximo ato é a... Ah, vamos fazer outra coisa... Miyazawa. Agora você vai encontrar o camponês! Já sabe como é a cena: você é atacada por bandidos e o nosso camponês – lutador- de – kendô a salva desses bandidos cruéis.  
  
-Quem serão os bandidos?- perguntou a garota com interesse.  
  
-Olhe pra trás.. hehe!  
  
Miyazawa olhou para onde Aya indicou e teve vontade de rir: Maho, Rika e Tsubasa vestiam roupas vermelhas e cobriam os rostos com capuzes (N.A: lembrem do pessoal das rebeliões de Bangu II e vocês terão a idéia de como era o tal capuz.), e pareciam querer mostrar que eram muito más.  
  
-Háháháhá!!!!!!- Miyazawa não agüentou o riso e segurou a mão na barriga.- Ai, minha barriga!!!!  
  
-Pare de rir, Yukino, e vamos logo com isso!- Aya falou com voz autoritária, mas também tentava conter o riso.-VAMOS LÁ... ACTION!!- falou com o mega-fone.  
  
_Música instrumental:Inuyasha OST 1 track 6: "Demon Sesshoumaru"_  
  
Miyazawa começa a andar olhando para os lados. Parecia querer se mostrar mais perdida que a defesa de um time de várzea, o que estava mostrando com perfeição. De repente, três pessoas encapuzadas aparecem e a cercam.  
  
-RÁRÁRÁ! Mocinhas não devem andar nesta floresta a esta hora!- falou Maho, o bandido 1, com a voz grossa.  
  
-Hwahwahwa! Passe-nos seus pertences, mulher!- Quem falou desta vez foi Tsubasa, falando numa voz quase grossa, mas parecendo um gato sendo esganado.  
  
Miyazawa contou a até 100 para não rir.  
  
-O... o que querem comigo? Eu não tenho dinheiro algum!  
  
-Pelas suas roupas, não parece ser pobre! Se diz que não tem dinheiro, nos passe as roupas por mal, ou por mal!- Rika foi quem imitou a voz masculina desta vez, embora a voa ficasse mais feminina do que masculina, o que dava ao bandido número 3 (ela) um ar bem gay.  
  
-Eu já disse que não tenho dinheiro!- DAME!!! YAMETTE!!!!!  
  
-Rárárá!!!!! Ninguém vai te salvar, mocinha!!!!!  
  
-TASUKETE!!!!!!!!  
  
_Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 37: "Dai hangeki – Big Counterattack"_  
  
-O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – gritou alguém. Os bandidos se viraram e encontraram Arima armado com um pedaço de madeira que substituía a espada de verdade.  
  
-O que quer, garoto? Também quer a menina? Podemos fazer um trato- falou o bandido 1 – Você fica com ela depois que nós terminarmos o serviço.  
  
-VOCÊS NÃO TOCARÃO NELA!!! – Arima desembainhou a "espada" e começou a "lutar" com os adversários. Tocou de leve em Tsubasa, que caiu logo, se fingindo de morta. Rika também teve o mesmo "destino" que o bandido 2, mas o bandido 1 parecia ser mais forte com os demais. Com certeza a luta seria mais "sangrenta". Enquanto isso, a princesa estava super-ultra-hiper-mega "apavorada" por causa do "ataque" e fazia uma força enorme para não cair na risada ao ver a cara de morte de Tsubasa e Rika.  
  
-Parece que só sobrou você.- disse o camponês.  
  
-Pois é... elas.. quer dizer, eles eram uns inúteis. Mas eu sou mais forte!- o bandido 1 desembainhou outra "espada" e se posicionou para atacar. – Você não terá a mesma chance! Háháhá!!!!!  
  
Ocorre um momento de silêncio, e Arima termina por não encenar a própria fala.  
  
-Arima, o que houve?- perguntou Maho.  
  
-É que você tá segurando a katana de modo errado...  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto de todos.  
  
-Arima, você tá atrasando a peça!!!!!  
  
-Eu sei, mas você.. segurando desse jeito... - ele falou, um pouco irritado.  
  
-Vamos logo!!!!!  
  
-Voltando até a última fala de Maho... UM, DOIS... ACTION!!!!!- o mega-fone de Aya já estava dando nos nervos de alguns dos presentes.  
  
-Você não terá a mesma chance!!!!!- o bandido 1 falou para o camponês.  
  
_Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 28: "Shuugeki- Attack"_  
  
-É o que você pensa, Maho, quer dizer, seu bandido!  
  
A "luta" recomeça e desta vez Maho é "desarmada": Arima consegue tirar a "espada" do bandido 1 e o pedaço de madeira voz longe. Para a surpresa e azar de todos, atinge uma das lâmpadas fluorescentes do ginásio, justo a que estava na direção de Miyazawa.  
  
-AI!!!!!- Miyazawa gritou, tentando se proteger dos cacos de vidro. Arima correu imediatamente em direção da garrota. No mesmo instante, a caixa que prendia a lâmpada no teto não agüenta o choque que levou e se desprende do teto, com Miyazawa ainda na mesma direção. A garota olha para o objeto que está caindo, mas não foge por estar com medo. O joelho treme e ela nem escuta os amigos gritando para sair dali e Arima a chamando também.  
  
-MIYAZAWA!!!!!!- ele conseguiu chegar antes do objeto e pegou Miyazawa pelo colo, não deixando que o objeto a atingisse.  
  
A garota estava com o coração batendo a mil. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Arima a olhando preocupado.  
  
-Você está bem?  
  
Ela nunca tinha visto Arima tão preocupado quando ele estava, pôde ver com aquele olhar.  
  
-Eu... só me arranhei- ela estava com os braços riscados por causa dos pequenos cacos, mas nada mais grave. Arima não a colocou de volta ao solo e continuava carregando a garota.  
  
-Miyazawa!!! Você está legal?????- os amigos chegaram mais perto do casal e olharam para os braços da amiga.  
  
-Yukino, você tá machucada!- falou Maho.  
  
-São só alguns arranhões... – A menina queria descer, mas Arima não permitiu, o que fez com que Miyazawa se aborrecesse.  
  
-Dá pra largar ou tá difícil?- perguntou rudemente.  
  
-Iie, você precisa cuidar desses ferimentos.  
  
-Ele tem razão, Miyazawa...- falou Asaba.- Vamos levá-la de carro para sua casa, tá?  
  
-Esse "vamos" significa que Toonami é quem vai ceder o carro, né?- perguntou Miyazawa com ironia. Olhou para Toonami e este já estava com o celular na mão, dando ordens ao motorista para que viesse busca-lo.  
  
-Hai.- finalmente ele falou, olhando para a garota. – Ele vem nos buscar e vamos pra sua casa cuidar dessas feridas.  
  
-Você vai comigo?- perguntou com interesse.  
  
-Eu vou- falou Arima com seriedade- Só vou embora quando você estiver bem e em casa!  
  
-Não estou pedindo isso!  
  
-E eu não estou pedindo autorização! Eu não vou mudar de idéia!  
  
Miyazawa suspirou, enquanto que os outros sorriam.  
  
-Bem, vamos... Só Miyazawa, Arima e Toonami irão. Preciso de algumas pessoas aqui comigo.  
  
-Então vamos andando, pessoal. Até chegarmos ao portão, o motorista já chegou.  
  
-Tchau pra vocês! Depois vamos procurar saber o que houve, tá?  
  
-Hai!!!!- os três foram embora e o restante se sentou onde podia: no chão ou na cadeira (de Aya, onde se podia ler claramente "DIRECTOR").  
  
-Nossa... que coisa!- falou Asaba.  
  
-Pois é... - Rika comentou.  
  
-Estou preocupada... - Aya falou.  
  
-Por que, Aya-chan? Não gostou da peça? - Asaba perguntou.  
  
-O festival está próximo... só temos esta semana para ensaiar.  
  
-É verdade...- comentou Maho.- O festival cultural e o Tanabata já são esta semana, né?  
  
-Sim- falou Rika.  
  
-Teremos que ensaiar muito... - Aya falou.  
  
-Vamos deixar pra amanhã, Aya-chan? Estamos cansados... - Sakura implorou.  
  
-Sim... não tem outro jeito, né, Sakura?  
  
O grupo começou a se arrumar para sair do ginásio, mas fizeram questão de esconder a lâmpada quebrada (o que restou dela) para que não tivessem que pagar pelo prejuízo.Depois se dividiram em grupos: Maho acompanharia Tsubasa até a mansão dos Shibahime, enquanto que Aya e Rika seguiriam para o condomínio onde moravam. Asaba ficou ao de levar Sakura até a casa, o que fez com que Aya olhasse com curiosidade para aquele casal.  
  
_"Ah... entendi."_

* * *

-MINHA FILHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- o pai de Miyazawa parecia o homem mais arrasado do planeta. – O QUE ESSES MONSTROS FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?!?!?  
  
-Pai, isso foi uma lâmpada...¬¬  
  
-MAS ELES NEM TE PROTEGERAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nesse momento, entra em cena o personagem mais lindo, amado e desejado do mundo dos quadrinhos e mangás: Pero-pero entra trazendo algumas roupas na boca.  
  
-Obrigado, Pero-pero. – Arima pegou a roupa e estendeu a Miyazawa, que pegou sem olhar para o rapaz. Ele entendeu o "recado" e puxou a manga da camisa de Toonami, aproximando-o para perto de si e sussurrando:  
  
-É melhor irmos... ela já está bem...  
  
-Pai... foi um acidente...  
  
-Outro?!?? Mas esse colégio está muito...  
  
-Pai, vou deitar, tá? Agora... Tchau pra vocês...  
  
Os dois se olharam e fizeram uma reverência aos pais da garota. A mãe estava próxima de Miyazawa, cuidando dos arranhões, e Kano e Tsukino estavam perto de Arima. Ao terminarem a reverência, Toonami e Arima, este tocando carinhosamente na cabeça das duas irmãs, se viraram para elas:  
  
-Tchau.- falaram eles.  
  
-Tchau, Arima nii-chan!- elas responderam.  
  
Os dois saíram da casa e entraram no carro. Toonami pediu para que o motorista deixasse Arima em casa e pediu ao motorista que fizesse uma rota alternativa e deixasse Arima em casa através de outra rua. A tal rua era a mesma em que Sakura morava e Arima nem percebeu qual era o real motivo do amigo: ver se a garota já estava em casa.  
  
Arima e Toonami conversavam sobre diversas coisas, até que se fez um silêncio no carro. O prédio de Sakura já estava próximo e Toonami estava mais prestando nos prédios que na outra pessoa que estava no carro. Ao perceber qual era o prédio onde ela morava, e que já estava praticamente em frente, o rapaz sorriu. Mas logo em seguida o sorriso morreu: viu algo que nunca, nunca queria ver.  
  
-O... o que ELE está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Are?- perguntou Arima confuso.  
  
-O que Asaba faz aqui?  
  
-Hein?! Do que você está falando?  
  
-Pare o carro aqui um instante- falou Toonami ao motorista. O carro parou um pouco distante do prédio, mas ainda era possível ver duas figuras em frente dele conversando. Arima forçou a vista e distinguiu Asaba e Sakura conversando.  
  
-Acho que ele veio deixa-la aqui, Toonami...  
  
-Por que justo ELE?  
  
-Eu não estou entendendo, Toonami... Por que ele não pode?  
  
Toonami olhou o amigo com raiva. Será que ninguém entenderia o que ele estava sentindo agora? Olhou mais uma vez para o casal e depois olhou um pouco mais calmo para Arima:  
  
-É... realmente não tem nada... Nada de mais...  
  
-Sério?- Arima perguntou, olhando-o curioso.  
  
-Alguma coisa errada?- Toonami já estava se irritando com aquele olhar de curiosidade.  
  
-Do jeito com que você ficou, parecia que estava com ciúmes dela.- Arima falou, sem demonstrar muita emoção. Ao escutar aquilo, Toonami abriu os olhos, como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta de todos os tempos. Estava com o olhar arregalado e o rosto pálido.  
  
-Toonami? O que foi? Está se sentindo bem?  
  
Depois de alguns segundos, Toonami parecia ter voltado ao normal, pois sorriu e falou com a voz mais calma.  
  
-Estou bem... já vamos deixa-lo em casa.  
  
-Tem certeza de que está bem?  
  
-Sim...- Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos.- Vamos logo porque o dia de hoje foi cansativo.- Falou ao motorista- Vamos agora, certo?  
  
Arima concordou com um aceno."_Ele deve estar só cansado, afinal..."_  
  
-É verdade... e amanhã vamos continuar com a peça e começar a fazer os preparativos, né? Será que Miyazawa já arrumou quase tudo? Acho que não porque ela deve ter tido dificuldade em achar alguma coisa, aí poderíamos ajudá-la, sabe como é...- Arima continuou falando e Toonami fingia prestar atenção.  
  
Depois de quase uma hora, Toonami chegou em casa e se arrumou para jantar. Os pais do rapaz ficaram preocupados com o rosto pálido, mas ele explicou que o dia foi cansativo e o que tinha acontecido a Miyazawa, uma amiga dele que os pais já conheciam e que era namorada de um membro da família Arima.  
  
-Ela está bem, filho?- perguntou a mãe, já pegando o telefone para ligar- Qual o número deles? Quero falar com ela.  
  
Toonami falou o número que já tinha gravado na memória e resolveu sentar para comer. Os pais estavam agora conversando com os Miyazawa e "tesouravam" sobre várias coisas. Os pais demoraram tanto, que acabou de jantar e subiu para o quarto, com a desculpa de que precisava estudar o roteiro.  
  
-Boa noite, querido.- falou a mãe.  
  
-Filho, até amanhã.- o pai falou com um sorriso.  
  
-Boa noite pra vocês...  
  
Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama. Não queria estudar nem nada, só ficar deitado, pensando no que descobriu.  
  
_Sakura sorrindo.  
  
Sakura ajudando os outros.  
  
Sakura deitada para a cena do beijo.  
_  
De todas as garotas daquele colégio, ele tinha que gostar justamente dela? Da garota que, na infância dele, o tratava como escravo para fazer favores? Daquela que um dia jurou se vingar de todas as brincadeiras de mau gosto que cometeu contra ele?  
  
_"Por que... por que as coisas têm que ser assim?",_ pensou ele, com um sorriso triste.  
  
Fechou os olhos e, a muito custo, conseguiu adormecer.

* * *

Na casa de Aya, a "confusão" era outra. Livros jogados, canetas espalhadas, papéis, muitos papéis e as cópias dos roteiros estavam por toda parte. A escritora conseguiu perceber o triângulo amoroso antes que os próprios participantes se dessem conta.  
  
-Sinto muito, Asaba, my friend, mas aqui você não vai entrar.- Dizia ela pra si enquanto mudava algumas partes do roteiro. Logo depois, a impressora estava trabalhando a toda. 


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Nota de maio de 2005: _**_por causa de mais uma norma do site, retirei a letra de Ice Blue Eyes deste capítulo. Honto ni gomen nasai._**  
**

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS **

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Capítulo especial dedicado à minha tomodachi lindinha Lara-chan!_

Em uma lanchonete com karaokê perto do colégio secundarista público, onde estudavam Arima Souichirou e companhia, estavam Sawada Aya, chorando em cascata, em companhia de Shibahime Tsubasa, Izawa Maho e Sena Rika. As três amigas tentavam consolar a escritora,completamente arrasada por ver que um de seus escritos seria um completo fracasso, pois a peça que escreveu para o Festival cultural estava com problemas para ser encenada por alguns dos atores principais. Toonami Takefumi, Asaba Hideaki, Tsubaki Sakura, Miyazawa Yukino e Arima Souichirou eram as dores de cabeça da garota, que não lhe obedeciam como diretora e ainda estavam brigados entre si. As intrigas que ocorria entre eles só não deixavam Aya ainda mais triste porque a escritora estava pensando em usar a história como enredo para outro livro.

–Minha peça... - a escritora choramingava.

–Calma, Aya... – falava Rika, dando um pouco de sorvete na boca de Tsubasa.

–Mas minha peçaaaaa...

–Nós sabemos, Aya, nós sabemos... – Maho lixava as unhas tranqüilamente.

–Posso ir ao karaokê? – perguntava Tsubasa com a boca suja de sorvete.

–Claro, Tsubasa-chan. Não demore, viu?

–Hai!- a menina saiu da mesa e foi inscrever-se no karaokê.

–Vocês não parecem tão preocupadas quanto eu! – a escritora parecia ainda mais indignada. Ela pegou a taça de sorvete de Tsubasa e começou a comer.

–Sabemos que está preocupada, Aya-chan... mas tem que ver que eles precisam se acertar... seria pior se eles continuassem brigados e sua peça saísse um fracasso porque eles resolvessem se engalfinhar na hora da apresentação... – Maho parecia a mais sábia das que estavam na mesa. Aya a olhou e teve que admitir para si mesma que a amiga estava certa. Neste momento, Tsubasa subiu ao palco e começou a falar:

–Konnichiwa! Meu nome é Tsubasa – ao começar a falar, alguns presentes a olharam – e eu vou contar uma das minhas músicas favoritas... – foram ouvidos alguns "Oh!" e ela fez uma reverência. As amigas gritavam da mesa:

–É isso aí, Tsubasa-chan! – Rika gritava.

–Tsubasa-chan, kawaii yo! – Maho mandava-lhe acenos.

–Manda ver, Tsubasa! – Aya escondeu a taça de sorvete para que a menina nao descobrisse que ela havia tomado tudo.

–Tsubasa virou-se para o monitor e começou _Ice Blue Eyes. _

–Ela canta bem... – comentava Maho.

–Minha peça...

–Nós sabemos, nós sabemos... – falaram Rika e Maho ao mesmo tempo.

–SE VOCÊS AO MENOS ME AJUDASSEM A FAZER O ASABA E O TOONAMI SEREM AMIGOS DE NOVO!

–Eles eram? – perguntou Maho com sarcasmo.

–Desde quando eles estão assim? – Rika perguntou enquanto falava com uma garçonete para trazer outro sorvete para substituir o de Tsubasa.

–Ai, é uma longa história...

–Gosto de histórias longas, Aya... conte-nos logo! – Rika falou ajeitando uma das mechas do cabelo.

–Deixe Tsubasa voltar... ela vai me ajudar a contar...

–Bravo, Tsubasa-chan! – vibrava Maho, impressionada com a voz da amiga.

Linda! – gritavam alguns.

–Maravilhosa! – gritavam outros.

–TSUBASA-CHAN, KAWAII YO! – gritaram todos.

–"_Estarei te esperando…"_

–BRAVO!

–FOI DEMAIS, TSUBASA-SAMA!

Todos na lanchonete correram para abraçar a garota.

–Essa não! – Aya ficou preocupada – Ela vai atacá-los!

–Meninas, peguem os óculos escuros! – Maho ordenou, colocando no rosto um ray-ban estilo _matrix_.

–É pra já! – falaram Aya e Rika ao mesmo tempo, também colocando no rosto óculos escuros parecidos com os de Maho.

–TSUBASA-CHAN! MOU ICHIDO! – gritaram alguns cercando o palco. Tsubasa não conseguia descer e já estava esquentando... esquentando... esquentando...

Um homem gritou:

–Eu trabalho na _Sonii Muzuku_! Gostaria de ter um contrato?

–Grrrrr...- ela começou.

–Calma aí, calma aí, pessoal... – Rika, Maho e Aya apareceram. Elas pareciam as guarda-costas de Tsubasa com aqueles óculos escuros que aparentavam seriedade.

–Sinto muito senhor, mas ela já tem um contrato com a Avex Trax... se o senhor oferecer um salário melhor e permitir que ela cante a trilha sonora de algum anime, podemos negociar mais tarde... – Aya, com a maior cara-de-pau do mundo, começou a agir como se fosse a empresária de Tsubasa. A garotinha era levada para fora do palco para voltar para a mesa, enquanto que alguns tiravam fotos de Tsubasa. Aya ficou conversando com o cara da _Sonii_.

**Minutos depois...**

–QUERO MAIS! – falava Tsubasa com a boca suja de banana-split.

–É pra já, Tsubasa-sama! – falou uma das garçonetes, gritando logo em seguida – TRAGAM MAIS BANANA-SPLIT!

Na lanchonete, Tsubasa era tratada como estrela e comia tudo o que pedia no cardápio, cortesia do gerente da lanchonete. Depois de algum tempo, Aya voltou para a mesa.

–Acho que consegui um contrato com você, Tsubasa.

–Quanto vão me pagar?

–Não sei... isso nós acertamos depois... – Aya pegou uma tigela com sorvete que estava reservada para ela.

–Sim... pelo menos isso fez com que esquecesse da sua peça...- falou Maho.

Assim que ela falou, Aya teve vontade de chorar.

–Minha peça...

–Muito bem. – Maho ajeitou-se na cadeira para olhar diretamente para Aya – Se você tiver algum plano... Podemos ajudar, sabe disso...

–Comecei meus planos quando os dois brigaram... – a escritora comia o sorvete e olhava para amiga Maho.

–Vamos reconstituir todos os fatos desta manhã... – Rika sugeriu.

_**Naquela Manhã.**_

–Arima-kun... Você dá conta de ensaiar sozinho enquanto Miyazawa não vem? – Aya perguntou entregando um dos scripts para o rapaz.

–Claro, Sawada-san.

Aya percebeu que Arima parecia ainda mais deprimido que no outro dia. E nem tinha mais o mesmo sorriso que antes. Compreendeu a razão e deu um sorriso triste.

Arima sentou-se em um dos bancos e abriu o script; Aya permanecia de pé. O rapaz levou um suto ao ver o rosto da escritora se aproximar de seu rosto.

Aya deu um leve beijo na testa de Arima e falou:

–Não se preocupe... eu farei o possível pra que dê tudo certo entre vocês... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

–Hã...? – Arima estava corado e olhava para a escritora um pouco confuso – Eu.. eu não estou entendendo...

A escritora se afastou dele e foi embora, deixando Arima intrigado.

**_Dez minutos depois…_**

–Deixa que eu te ajudo, Aya-chan...

–Arigatou, Miyazawa. O que você acha deste modelo?

–Está muito bom... – ela pegou um dos desenhos que Rika fez – Como sempre, muito bonitos.. Rika deveria ser estilista.

–É verdade... – Aya continuou olhando alguns modelos e comentou – Hoje você vai ensaiar as suas cenas com Arima, né?

–Acho que não, Aya-chan... Tenho que procurar o palco... sem contar que tenho que procurar os cds, as músicas, os outros tecidos... – a garota contava nos dedos e ia embora enquanto falava.

–Mas... mas... – Aya tentava segui-la...

–Acho que amanhã a gente vê isso... Se bem que, se é com Arima, eu não irei ensaiar de modo algum... – ela deu um aceno para a escritora.

**_Mais dez minutos depois…_**

–O que deu no Toonami hoje? – Sakura olhava para o rapaz que encarava um desconcertado Asaba. Ficaram se encarando durante um longo tempo, embora Asaba estivesse com vontade de se esconder atrás de alguém para que Toonami não o lançasse mais outros olhares fulminantes.

–Sei lá... tá assim desde hoje de manhã. – respondeu Aya, olhando calmamente o script.

–Hmm... Oi, Asappi! – a jogadora acenou para o semideus do colégio secundarista. Ao escutar o apelido, Toonami voltou-se furioso para encará-la.

–"Asappi"? – repetiu o rapaz de Okinawa, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava uma sobrancelha.

Sakura fingiu que não escutou e se aproximou de Asaba, parecendo que também não via Toonami perto dela.

–Obrigada por ontem! – ela falou sorrindo para Asaba.

–De nada, Sakura-chan.

Toonami parecia chocado demais. Tinha ele escutado direito? Asaba tratou Sakura por "Sakura-chan"?

_"Estou perdendo pra ele?",_ perguntava-se, enquanto saia de perto dos dois amigos tentando esconder a raiva.

–O que deu nele? – perguntou Asaba, mais aliviado por ver que ele já não o olhava mais.

–Segundo a Aya, tá assim desde hoje de manhã.

_**Em outro local – cerca de 3 minutos depois…**_

–O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, TOONAMI? – perguntou Sawada Aya, olhando para Toonami Takefumi, que calmamente jogava no chão as roupas de sua personagem da peça.

–Se Asaba continuar na peça, eu vou sair.

–E por que isso agora? Você não agia assim!

–Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, Sawada!

–Mas... mas... – um raio passou pela cabeça da escritora. – Oh... bem, está bem. Pode ir, se quiser. – e deu as costas para o rapaz, que agora estava super desconfiado sobre algum novo plano da escritora.

_**Meia hora depois…**_

–Qual seu problema, Toonami? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto tentava afastar Asaba de Toonami – Esse seu olhar tá nos dando medo!

–NADA! Eu tô muito calmo... – respondeu Takefumi ainda lançando olhares psicóticos ao pobre Asaba.

–Não tá parecendo isso... – respondeu a garota.

_**Uma hora depois…**_

–Sinto muito... mas não vou poder ensaiar com Arima- falou Miyazawa, enquanto carregava uma caixa cheia de tranqueiras.

–Por que não? E o que tem aí nessa caixa? – Aya estava muito nervosa com os preparativos da peça.

–Estou muito ocupada... Eu percebi que você não está dando conta de tudo, então resolvi preparar logo os cenários... aqui tem cola, tecidos, cartolina e várias outras coisinhas pra construir cenários.

–Ah... Mas... como assim? Só por causa disso você não vai ensaiar com Arima-kun?

–Bem.. – a garota parecia sem jeito – Eu... eu só estou pensando em te ajudar na peça... eu posso dar conta sozinha das minhas falas, sabe... – a garota começou a se afastar, mas parou ao escutar a pergunta de Aya.

–É essa sua desculpa?

–Como assim? – Miyazawa se virou lentamente.

–Você não quer olhar pra Arima, sabe disso.

–I-Iie – Miyazawa virou-se de novo para que a amiga não visse a expressão que tinha no rosto – Eu... eu só quero não quero ensaiar...

–Mentira. – Interrompeu Aya - Você só está fugindo dele. Sabe que ele está sofrendo e não está interessada em pelo menos conversar com Arima.

–Iie, Aya, não é nada disso... – Miyazawa deixou a caixa no chão e olhou para a amiga. Nunca tinha visto Aya tão séria quanto naquela hora, ainda mais dando um sermão em Yukino. – O meu problema com Arima já está resolvido e... – parou de falar ao ver a escritora balançando a cabeça e dando um sorriso de sarcasmo.

–Oh... é verdade? E o que ele achou dessa idéia de vocês darem um tempo?

–Nós... nós...- Miyazawa estava atrapalhada.

–Você nem ao menos conversou com ele, né? – a voz de Aya parecia mais séria que o normal, dando a impressão de que era uma pessoa muito mais velha falando – Eu não imaginar que a antiga "Rainha da Vaidade" também fosse a "Rainha do Gelo"...

–Aya, você não tem que se meter nisso... – parou de falar ao ver Aya se aproximar dela e pegar-lhe o pulso e puxá-la para mais perto de si

–Não me meteria se não esquecesse de um detalhe: ARIMA É MEU AMIGO. Eu sei que ele está sofrendo com isso, tanto quanto sempre sofreu... sempre foi uma pessoa sozinha, que tem medo de ser rejeitado... e você um dia surgiu na vida dele e tudo mudou... – Aya tinha a expressão séria, mas depois deu um sorriso muito doce – Agora ele é mais amigo de outros... porque ele só tem você... Quando você apareceu, ele não se sentiu mais sozinho... Você está feliz em vê-lo assim, desse jeito? Triste, sozinho? Eu não gosto e NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO ASSIM, MIYAZAWA! – ela soltou o pulso de Yukino e a garota caiu no chão com o movimento. Aya começou a se afastar lentamente, enquanto dizia – Eu sinto pena de você agora... nunca pensei que fosse tão covarde pra fugir assim de alguém...

Miyazawa ficou no chão alguns minutos. Aya era a segunda pessoa a lhe dar um sermão desse tipo. A primeira foi Sakura, mas Aya parecia ter jogado mais verdades na cara que fizeram doer mais no coração.

Enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu e levantou a caixa.

Entrou em uma das salas de artes plásticas e ficou lá por um bom tempo.

_**No final daquela manhã.**_

–O que foi? Qual o problema? – perguntou Aya para Asaba, que agora estava com uma marca roxa no olho esquerdo.

–EU NÃO SEI! EU SÓ CONTEI AO TOONAMI QUE VOCÊ ME COLOCOU NO LUGAR DELE NA PEÇA E ELE FEZ ISSO COMIGO!

–HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ! – Aya dava risadas escandalosas, assustando até mesmo Tsubasa que estava ao lado dela.

–Minha baby face...

_**Fim dos principais flashbacks**_

–Agora, me digam... o que fazemos? Tudo de pernas para o ar! Ninguém se entende mais...

–Aya... – Maho começou.

–Sim?

–Por que você deu um beijo em Arima? - Maho perguntou, não escondendo o espanto.

–Não sei... deu vontade. Você não tem?

–Tem o quê?

–Vontade de beijar aquele rostinho? Ele é tão bonitinho...

–Meninas.. .- Rika interrompeu – Está na hora de irmos... Vamos?

–Hai! – falaram Maho, Aya e Tsubasa (ainda comendo banana-split – o quinto).

Alguns momentos depois, as quatro amigas já estavam na rua, andando para voltar para as próprias casas.

–Amanhã nós adiantamos nossas falas... Você vai ver que vai dar tudo certo, Aya-sama. – falou Maho.

–Hai! – falaram Rika e Tsubasa ao mesmo tempo.

–Sei não... mesmo assim eu conto com vocês para que tudo dê certo... Não quero que uma das minhas peças seja um fiasco! Sabem bem que eu ainda sonho com uma adaptação digna de "Cats"!

–Aya! – falou Maho – Achei que estava mais preocupada com esse triângulo e com Arima e Miyazawa...

–Eu estou! Mas também estou preocupada com minha peça e... Olha só! Uma estrela cadente!

As meninas pararam e cada uma fez um pedido em silêncio.

–Ah... A noite está bonita, né? – falou Aya – Espero que amanhã seja um dia bem melhor.

–Será sim, Aya-chan. – falou Maho – Se depender de todos nós... Será sim!

Aya olhou para Maho e fez um aceno afirmativo de cabeça com um sorriso.

–Hai!

* * *

Zengoi: 

(Acho que só isso precisa)

Mou ichido: Mais uma vez.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LARINHA!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

* * *

Omedetou, Larinha! Muitas felicidades no seu dia! Que tenha sido super especial! Este capítulo é dedicado à você! 

Muitas felicidades!


	10. Capítulo 10

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS **

**CAPÍTULO 10**  
  
Aya, Tsubasa e Rika estavam encenando, organizando as falas, improvisando e arrumando algumas roupas da peça, que seria encenada no dia seguinte. Aya, que dorme pouco durante a noite por costume, não tinha nem fechado os olhos, e já estava há 32 horas sem dormir, tudo porque estava muito nervosa com a apresentação.  
  
-O que achou, Tsubasa-chan?- perguntou Rika à garota, vestida com um lindo vestido de princesa.  
  
-Tá meio apertado... Aqui do lado.- ela apontou para um lado do vestido, indicando ser ali o lugar que a estava incomodando.  
  
Aya estava ao lado delas e segurava o script de Tsubasa.  
  
-Muito bem, minha fofa...- começou a escritora- Depois que sua maninha é salva, o que você fala?  
  
_-Onee-sama, esse rapaz é nosso salvador?_  
  
_-Sim, minha querida irmãzinha.-_Aya tomava as falas que deveria ser de Miyazawa- _Agradeça-o também, Seiko._  
  
_-Arigatou, onii-sama. Espero que possamos nos ver qualquer dia._  
  
_-Eu também desejo muito o mesmo, minhas princesas.-_ Aya assumia uma voz mais grossa para indicar a fala de Arima.  
  
_-Sayounara, onii-sama!  
  
-Sayounara, Hime-sama!!!_  
  
-Está muito bom, Aya...- Rika comentou- Não precisa ficar tão nervosa com isso...  
  
-Minha querida Rika-chan... A peça _amanh_ e mais da metade da cambada que é protagonista não estudou nem treinou e talvez nem lembre que a peça é amanhã! Claro que eu, Sawada Aya, estou muito nervosa, afinal, uma escritora que não conhece o fracasso o teme em todo momento de carreira, como num lançamento de um livro ou de uma peça!  
  
-Mas isso nunca acontecerá com você, Aya!- Rika falava em tom mais seguro que o normal- Você sempre será a grande Aya!  
  
-É verdade, Aya-chan!- Tsubasa falou- Eu quero fazer a peça porque é escrita por você!  
  
Aya estreitou os olhos.  
  
-Quanto a Maho pagou pra fazer vocês falarem isso?  
  
Uma gota surgiu nos rostos de Rika e Tsubasa.  
  
-É impossível esconder alguma coisa de Aya-sama, meninas...- a escritora falou cruzando os braços.  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom... Foi uma cola em Inglês e uns doces pra Tsubasa-chan...- Rika falou sem graça.  
  
-Todo mundo tá achando que isso será um fiasco!- Tsubasa falou com inocência.  
  
Rika olhou para a garota com um olhar mortal e teve vontade de dar uns cascudos nela. Ao escutar o que Tsubasa falou, Aya teve vontade de chorar.  
  
-Eu não acredito que... que nem vocês... acreditam nesta Aya... snif...  
  
-A-Aya!! Olha... não ligue pro que Tsubasa falou... ninguém pensa assim, querida, Tsubasa estava só brincando...  
  
-Mas você disse isso ontem...- Tsubasa falou com uma carinha inocente. Rika deu um tapa na cabeça dela.  
  
-Fique quieta!  
  
Aya continuou fungando até levantar a cabeça e começar a falar, ou melhor, gritar:  
  
-ISSO NÃO ACONTECERIA SE POR ACASO NÃO TIVESSEM ME CONVENCIDO A FAZER AQUELES DOIS VOLTAREM A SE FALAR! E AGORA EU VOU TER QUE CARREGAR NOS MEUS OMBROS O PRIMEIRO MEGA-FRACASSO DA MINHA CARREIRA LITERÁRIA!!!!  
  
-Calma, Aya, olha as rugas...- Rika tentava acalmá-la.  
  
-CALMA, UMA OVA!!!!!!! EU VOU FAZER TODO MUNDO TRABALHAR NESSA PEÇA HOJE, E AI DE QUEM NÃO ME OBEDECER!!!!! EU VOU PROVAR AO MUNDO QUE AINDA SOU A GRANDE AYA-SAMA!!!!  
  
-É isso aí, Aya-chan!- Tsubasa falou com uma pequena torcida.  
  
-VÁ LÁ, AYA-CHAN!!!! VOCÊ VAI CONSEGUIR!!- Rika tinha pompons de líder de torcida nas mãos e ainda tinha uma pequena faixa com a bandeira japonesa na testa.  
  
-Esperem e vocês verão!!!!  
  
E saiu da sala onde estavam e foi procurar os outros.  
  
-Pobre Aya-chan...- Rika comentou.  
  
-Será que ela vai chorar muito amanhã?- perguntou Tsubasa enquanto abria um pacote de batatinhas.  
  
-Eu nem quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer...- Rika falou enquanto voltava a ajeitar a roupa de Tsubasa.

* * *

-MUITO BEM, MIYAZAWA!!!!- Aya exclamou entusiasmada- EMOTION, EMOTION!!!!  
  
-Aya, esse seu entusiasmo está me irritando, sabia?- Yukino falou enquanto enxugava a testa.  
  
-Mas você está ótima!- a escritora estava emocionada- Eu nem entendo o seu interesse agora por querer encenar com Arima, mas... Bem, até agora a sua atuação foi uma das melhores, sabia?  
  
-Uma? Eu não sou a melhor?- ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Corrigindo-me: você é a melhor!  
  
-Que bom!- Yukino sorriu.  
  
-Até agora.- completou a escritora num sussurro e fazendo Miyazawa quase pular em seu pescoço.  
  
-Ora, sua...- Miyazawa estava quase agarrando o pescoço e Aya fugiu da sala para não ser uma vítima de homicídio.  
  
-AYA, VOLTE AQUI!!!!!!!  
  
-TÁ DOIDA, É?????- Aya deu no pé e se escondeu na sala da turma B.  
  
-O que faz aqui, Aya?- a escritora escutou Toonami falar atrás de si.  
  
A garota deu um suspiro muito fundo. Encontrar Toonami não estava em seus planos, já que o rapaz estava furioso por ela ter entregado o papel dele para Asaba. Resolveu fazer o que os atores de teatro precisam sempre fazer quando algo não sai conforme seus planos: improvisar. Improvisação até que Miyazawa não lembre mais que quer torcer sua garganta.  
  
-Sabe o que é, Toonami-kun...- Aya fazia uma voz de pobre coitada- Eu precisava encenar suas falas com Asaba, mas ele não conseguiu até agora acertar uma única frase... Posso encenar com você? Se tiver um bom desempenho, talvez você volte a seu o rei da peça...- ela olhou com tanta angústia para ele e depois perguntou- O que você acha?  
  
Toonami estreitou os olhos.  
  
-Você também usou esse tom pra fazer Asaba aceitar o papel?  
  
_"Que droga, Toonami... não complique as coisas..."._ Aya mordia o lábio inferior e tentou mais uma improvisação:  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom... Eu fiz isso porque Asappi está... –_ "Está o quê, Aya? Rápido, rápido!!! Toonami tá esperando a resposta..."-_ Ele está... ai, como eu posso falar isso?  
  
-Falar o quê?- Toonami temia que a resposta fosse porque Asaba estivesse apaixonado por Sakura.  
  
-Ele quer perder a timidez dele.- foi a resposta dela.  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto de Toonami.  
  
-Você quer que eu acredite nisso, Aya? Asaba, tímido?? Nem que fosse em outra encarnação!  
  
_"Droga, Toonami, essa sua inteligência me irrita!"_  
  
-Sabe, eu sei que parece muito egoísmo, mas eu quis tirar esse papel de você porque...  
  
-POR QUE O QUÊ?- ele perguntou, já se impacientando com a resposta.  
  
-Porque você é um péssimo ator.- Aya falou séria e sem saber de onde tinha tirado aquela desculpa, pois o rapaz, apesar de ser muito tímido, encenou muito bem as poucas partes que tempo de fazer.  
  
-Você quer que eu acredite nisso? Eu lembro que você falou que eu era ótimo!- Ele perguntou rangendo os dentes.  
  
-EU ESTAVA MENTINDO!! VOCÊ É HORRÍVEL!!!!!  
  
_"Droga, Toonami, eu te odeio por ser tão inteligente!!!!"_  
  
-Tá legal, mocinha!- ele pegou a mão de Aya e a fez sentar em uma das cadeiras- Vou provar que sou melhor que ele!  
  
-Terá que fazer um ar bem sedutor pra isso...- Aya comentou como se estivesse falando pra si mesma enquanto abria a cópia oficial do script que tinha.  
  
-Como é? –ele perguntou com os olhos estreitados.  
  
-Nada. Nadinha.- Ela fingia um ar de despreocupação.  
  
-Vamos começar, Aya.  
  
-Vamos lá! Parte um...  
  
**Quase uma hora depois...**  
  
-MUITO BEM, TOONAMI!!!! EMOTION, EMOTION!!!!  
  
-Aya, esse seu entusiasmo está me irritando, sabia?.  
  
-Mas você está ótimo!- a escritora fingia estar emocionada, da mesma forma que fez com Yukino- Eu nem entendo o seu interesse agora por querer encenar com Sakura, mas... Bem, até agora a sua atuação foi uma das melhores, sabia?  
  
-Uma? Eu não sou o melhor?- ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
  
-Corrigindo-me: você é o melhor!  
  
-Que bom!- Toonami sorriu e pegou uma cadeira para sentar-se.  
  
-Até agora.- completou a escritora num sussurro e Toonami pulou para agarrar seu pescoço.  
  
-Ora, sua...AYA, VOLTE AQUI!!!!!!!  
  
A garota teve que fugir de novo para não sofrer nas mãos de Toonami, perguntando-se o porquê dos CDF's da escola estarem tão nervosos e com síndrome de querer torcer o pescoço das pessoas.  
  
-TÁ DOIDO, É?????- Aya deu no pé e se escondeu na sala de kendo.  
  
-O que faz aqui, Sawada?  
  
Aya ficou de cabelos em pé ao ver Arima atrás dela, vestido com as roupas de lutador de kendo e segurando uma katana de verdade.  
  
_"Meu Deus.... Eu não quero morreeeeer!!!!"._  
  
-Sawada... está tudo bem?- Ele perguntou e se aproximou dela.  
  
-Ahh.... - ela estava com os olhos arregalados.  
  
-O que foi? Você está azul!  
  
Aya balançou a cabeça e depois gritou em tom de desespero:  
  
-OLHA, EU PROMETO QUE VOU TE ELOGIAR, MAS POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEEEE!!!!  
  
-Sawada!!- Arima conseguiu fazer Aya voltar ao normal.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Eu vou guardar isso aqui... acho que está te fazendo ficar muito nervosa...- Ele colocou a espada em uma estante- O que faz aqui?  
  
-Eu estava me escond... Quer dizer, eu estava te procurando pra ensaiarmos a peça. Você vai, né?  
  
Arima deu um sorriso e falou com calma:  
  
-Claro, será um prazer. Quer fazer isso agora?  
  
-Pode ser!- Ela estava espantada com aquela única face calma que encontrou desde que iniciou aquela manhã turbulenta.  
  
-Eu ensaiei muitas partes com Maho... não sei se estou muito bem...  
  
-Vamos começar, Arima.- Aya falou com um sorriso- E não se preocupe. O que tiver de ser melhorado, eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá!  
  
**Mais uma hora depois...  
**  
Aya estava boquiaberta com o rapaz. De todos, Arima parecia ser o mais forte candidato a não falhar na hora da apresentação e ele ainda não parecia estar convencido do próprio talento deles, um dos inúmeros que possuía e não sabia.  
  
-Está muito bom.- ela falou com um sorriso- Você não terá problemas, eu já disse.  
  
-Tem certeza disso? Eu posso encenar mais, se quiser...  
  
-Não precisa. Isso já é o suficiente. Agora...- ela levantou-se do chão onde estava sentada na posição de lótus- eu preciso ir... Tenho que procurar os outros pra encenar... Quer ir comigo?  
  
-Não posso... tenho que ficar aqui até tarde hoje... terei de limpar a quadra e polir as espadas...  
  
-Certo. Até mais tarde, Arima-kun...- ela fez um cumprimento e saiu da quadra.  
  
Já do lado de fora, Aya foi até uma das lanchonetes da escola e pediu um café. Precisava tomar algo forte para faze-la ficar acordada até mais tarde, pois acreditava que também não conseguiria cochilar nem cinco minutos mais tarde.  
  
-Tomando mais café, Aya-chan?- a voz de Maho soou ao lado da escritora.  
  
-Achei que não te veria hoje, minha cara...- Aya olhou para a garota. Maho sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e pediu uma água mineral.  
  
-É claro que eu viria... eu treinei muito com Arima... E estava à caça dos outros para treinarem, mas quase todos estão por aí te procurando... Miyazawa, Toonami...  
  
Uma gota surgiu no rosto da escritora, mas ela tentou disfarçar.  
  
-Verdade? Ah, bem, se os encontrar, diga a eles que estou treinando, tá?- Aya levantou-se e olhou para os lados, temendo que eles estivessem por perto.  
  
-Aya?- Maho falou e a fez parar.  
  
-Sim?- ela perguntou, temendo que fosse alguma coisa que tivesse feito.  
  
-Quer dizer que eu faço parte de uma "cambada de desocupados que não sabe trabalhar"?  
  
A outra garota voltou a assumir uma expressão azulada no rosto e suou frio. Ela tinha comentado algo com Tsubasa no dia anterior quando teve uma crise de histeria, mas não imagina que a garota fosse contar para a colegial.  
  
-Sabe, Maho... Acho que comentei algo semelhante... Mas foi sobre outra peça minha... – ela se virou e olhou para a garota. Maho estava com uma expressão assassina e segurava com força o copo descartável, fazendo-o quebrar.  
  
-Sua outra peça também é para o festival cultural da escola e é sobre o tanabata?  
  
-Bem, eu...- Aya recuou quando Maho se levantou.  
  
-Ninguém chama Maho de "desocupada"...- os olhos brilhavam por sangue e Aya só teve forças para correr para longe dela.  
  
-VOLTE AQUI, AYA!!!!!  
  
-TÁ DOIDA????? NEM MORTA!!!!!!!  
  
Mal Aya começou a correr e viu que tinha mais gente atrás dela: Toonami e Miyazawa faziam disputa para ver quem a alcançava primeiro.  
  
-VOLTE AQUI!!!!!!!!! –gritavam os três.  
  
-ME DEIXEM! ME DEIXEM!!!!  
  
A escritora correu até o único lugar que achava que estaria segura: o vestuário masculino. Entrou e fechou a porta e aguardou que os três passassem pelo banheiro e fossem embora. Conseguiu escutar os três correndo e indo embora em outra direção, suspirando aliviada ao ver-se segura ali por enquanto.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Aya resolveu se afastar da porta e pensar nos últimos acontecimentos daquele dia. Para ajuda-la, a garota retirou de um dos bolsos do uniforme um cigarro de uma carteira e um isqueiro.  
  
Se havia algo que Sawada Aya não conseguia melhorar em sua vida, era o fato de deixar de fumar. A garota de 16 anos fumava desde os 13 e tentou inúmeras vezes parar o hábito, todas sem sucesso.  
  
A escritora acendeu o cigarro e ficou fumando durante algum tempo, resmungando alguma coisa entre uma baforada e outra.  
  
-O que faz aqui em um banheiro masculino, Aya-chan?- alguém perguntou atrás dela. Incrivelmente, a garota não se assustou com mais alguém ali.  
  
-Olá, Asappi. Como vão as coisas?- ela perguntou tranqüilamente.  
  
-Vão bem... depende do que você considera como "tranqüilo".  
  
-Que bom...- foi a resposta dela seguida de um sorriso.  
  
Asaba Hideaki aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por trás, colocando os braços na cintura dela.  
  
-Está se escondendo aqui por quê, Aya?  
  
A escritora soltou uma baforada e respondeu com um meio sorriso:  
  
-Está preparado para o primeiro grande mega-fracasso de Sawada Aya?  
  
-Sua peça?- ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas- Não acho que será um fracasso. Se depender dos outros...  
  
-Então, meu carro Asappi, eu estarei bem longe daqui amanhã...  
  
A escritora baixou o rosto e estendeu a mão com o cigarro para que as cinzas caíssem no chão. Os dois ficaram olhando durante alguns minutos as cinzas caírem e Aya começou a desabafar para quebrar o silêncio:  
  
-Eu não esperava que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto... Todo mundo não se entende... Estão brigados um com o outro... Arima, Miyazawa, Sakura, Toonami...  
  
-Eu...- ele completou no ouvido dela e Aya mordeu o lábio inferior para não concordar com ele.  
  
-Por que diz isso?  
  
-Sabe, Aya-chan... eu gostaria muito de saber o porquê do Toonami não ir mais com a minha cara... Eu fiz algo para ele?  
  
Aya teve que se controlar para não rir.  
  
-Não que eu saiba, meu caro.... Mas não se preocupe: Toonami é assim desde que chegou aqui... Lembra que ele não se bicava com Arima?  
  
-Eu não acho que esse seja o problema dele comigo... por acaso foi algo que eu fiz?- Ele beijou carinhosamente o ombro da escritora e Aya soltou uma gargalhada.  
  
-Não sei... –ela respondeu tentando conter o riso.  
  
-Não vai me contar, Aya-chan?  
  
-Eu devolvi seu papel para Toonami, viu? Acho que ele queria muito fazer esse papel...  
  
-Tudo bem... Eu já tinha percebido que ele tem um motivo especial pra fazer isso.  
  
Asaba viu que a garota baixou o rosto e tinha uma expressão preocupada. O cigarro acabou e ela pegou outro da carteira e o isqueiro para acende-lo. Começou a fumar de novo e Asaba encostou o queixo no ombro de Aya, falando no ouvido dela:  
  
-Pare com isso, Aya... fumar faz mal pra saúde...  
  
-Eu sei...- ela soltou uma baforada- Eu não tenho culpa se é tão bom e se estou nervosa desde o início da manhã.  
  
-Quer que eu veja se eles estão aí no corredor pra você sair?  
  
A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas, espantada com aquela capacidade de raciocínio do rapaz.  
  
-Se você puder...  
  
Asaba a soltou e Aya sentou-se em um banco do vestiário masculino.  
  
-Volto já, Aya-chan...  
  
-Tudo bem, Asappi... Eu espero...  
  
Asaba saiu e Aya ficou sozinha com aquele silêncio do vestiário masculino.  
  
Assim que o rapaz saiu e foi para o corredor, sentiu energias malignas atrás dele.  
  
-Que diabos deu em vocês?????- ele perguntou olhando para Miyazawa, Toonami e Maho.  
  
-CADÊ A AYA??- completou Sakura Tsubaki, saindo de trás deles e se aproximando do rapaz- Ela mudou minhas falas aqui nesse maldito script!!!! Eu mal tive tempo de decorar as anteriores e agora e tenho mais falas para decorar?????  
  
-Calma, pessoal, calma... – o rapaz falava completamente sem graça- Eu não sei onde ela está, mas...  
  
Maho deu um soco em uma das mãos como se tivesse lembrado de algo.  
  
-AH!  
  
-O quê?- todos perguntaram.  
  
-É só uma pequena idéia, mas eu acho que... Que ela está no vestiário masculino...  
  
Asaba ficou assustado.  
  
-Mas o que ela faria no vestiário masculino?- ele perguntou sem jeito.  
  
-Ora...- todos olharam para ele e depois começaram a correr em direção do local onde Aya estava escondida.  
  
-ESPEREM AÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!- Asaba gritava para eles.  
  
Assim que alcançam a porta, os quatro encontraram de uma vez, seguido de um Asaba muito nervoso.  
  
-AYA, SUA...- Miyazawa tomou a palavra- Você nos provocou a manhã toda e agora vai ter o que merece, sua...- parou de falar e todos olharam para espantados para a cena que viram.  
  
Aya dormia profundamente, com a cabeça encostada na parede.  
  
Um momento de silêncio se seguiu e os cinco que estavam lá sorriram.  
  
-Tadinha da Aya-sama... – Miyazawa falou- Parece que teve mais uma noite de insônia.  
  
-Rika me contou que ela estava sem dormir há mais de 36 horas...- Maho comentou.  
  
-Vamos levá-la para casa?- Toonami se aproximou e pegou a garota nos braços- Vou chamar meu motorista.  
  
Todos saíram do vestiário e Toonami ia mais rápido, carregando Aya nos braços.  
  
**Meia hora depois...**  
  
-Que dia cansativo...- Maho comentou para Arima, já ciente do que tinha acontecido. Os dois estavam sentados em um banco e viram Aya ser levada para casa no carro de Toonami, cinco minutos antes.  
  
-É verdade... pobre Sawada...  
  
-Arima.- Maho falou- Você está preparado para a peça?  
  
-Eu acho que sim...- ele falou vagamente, pensando em Miyazawa.  
  
-Então acho que vai dar tudo certo!- ela falou com um sorriso- Eu quero muito que dê certo pra você!  
  
O rapaz baixou a cabeça e puxou a garota para um abraço.  
  
-Eu também... 


	11. Capítulo 11

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS ** CAPÍTULO 11 

**Disclaimer: Karekano, Rurouni Kenshin e Love Hina pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores. **

**(...)**

**Por enquanto... HWAHWAHWAHWA!!!!!!**

**Divirtam-se!**

O auditório do colégio estadual estava lotado, todos esperando ansiosos pela apresentação de uma peça protagonizada pelos melhores alunos da instituição, incluindo o não menos famoso praticante de kendô, atualmente o número um do Japão, Arima Souichirou.

-Minha princesa...- o pai de Yukino, Miyazawa Hiroyuki, segurava uma câmera digital de última geração, uma tecnologia de ponta que poucos funcionários públicos como ele podiam ter, e ele fazia questão de mostrar a todos que possuía, mas escondia o fato de que ainda precisava pagar mais 39 prestações do objeto, com juros caso atrasasse. 

Ao lado de Hiroyuki, sua esposa Miyako e suas filhas Kano e Tsukino, esta segurando Pero-Pero, a coisinha mais fofa de todos os animes e mangás, no colo,  também pareciam ansiosas.

-Vou ver outra peça de Aya-sama...- falava Kano, uma das maiores fãs de Sawada Aya. – Espero que ela publique depois e me dê outro autógrafo...

-Olha quanta gente... Ali estão os pais de Toonami-kun... Os de Arima-nii-chan...- Tsukino comentava, admirada.

-Será que os Arima lembram de nós? A gente precisa nos familiarizar logo com eles por causa da Yukino... vai que os dois casam e eles arranjam um emprego melhor para você, Hiroyuki... – Miyako comentava calmamente.

-Aí a gente vai poder entrar nos hospitais sem pagar, dizendo  que somos parentes dos donos!

-HAHAHAHAH!-todos ficaram rindo das próprias piadas, sabendo que nunca fariam aquilo, mas que serviria de boas piadas para que  a família continuasse unida.

Uma das pessoas presentes era Shigami Touya, mais enfaixado que nunca, mas desta vez acompanhado de três pessoas: três irmãos mais velhos dele.

-O cara que bateu em você e roubou a sua garota tá lá dentro?

-Sim. – ele respondeu com um olhar maligno – Quando ele aparecer, eu mostro quem é e vocês acabam logo com a graça dele.

Logo na frente, três equipes disputavam espaço para ver quem ficava mais próximo do palco: O fã-clube de Arima Souichirou – segurando um pôster do rapaz, uma faixa com o nome dele ao lado de um coração e com todas as participantes usando uniforme de kendô feminino - , o fã-clube de Toonami Takefumi – segurando um pôster um pouco maior que o de Arima, uma faixa com o nome do rapaz ao lado de um coração e com todas as participantes estavam bronzeadas, para lembrar que o rapaz vinha de uma cidade paradisíaca -, e o fã-clube de Asaba Hideaki – o pôster era o maior de todos, mais de cinco faixas escritas "**_Asappi, daisuki", _**todas as participantes estavam com roupas de colegial (as favoritas de Asaba) e seguravam fotos dele com elas. Sem dúvida, era uma disputa aquilo ali pra ver quem chamava mais atenção.  

ATRÁS DAS CORTINAS 

-Cortinas, ok... Roupas, ok... Microfone, ok..., comida para os participantes e figurante... ainda não resolvido... **POR QUE TEMOS QUE TRABALHAR AQUI E COMER S" BATATINHA? EU NÃO GOSTO DE FRITURAS!-** Maho protestava. Agora a quarta melhor aluna da escola era responsável pelos "detrás das cortinas" da peça, ficando encarregada de cuidar das roupas, da comida, dos eventuais acidentes que poderia ocorrer na peça, mas não mais que isso, pois ainda teria que usar sua bela voz para narrar pelo microfone algumas partes que não poderiam ser encenadas.

-Maho, querida...- Aya estava ao lado dela, olhando ansiosa para o palco como se esperasse que o chão fosse abrir – É só isso que está ok?

-Voce finge que não está preocupada, né?- Maho falou, olhando para o bonito relógio de pulso que usava. 

-Só estou esperando começar e... **AAAAAARGHHH!- **Aya exclamou furiosa.

-O QUÊ?!?!- Asaba Hideaki, que estava em silêncio até aquele momento por estar cuidando dos cds que usaria durante a peça, e Maho perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, assustados com aquilo.

-O pessoal da Academia de Letras e meu editor também estão aqui**... MALDITOS**! – ela falou  "malditos" como se fosse um palavrão e  estava com os olhos arregalados de ódio – O que eles fazem aqui? Vieram rir da minha cara? 

-Mas Aya...- Asaba começou – Os jornais avisaram que esta peça seria encenada e que era de sua autoria... Eles vieram só te ver...

A escritora transferiu o olhar assassino que mantinha na platéia para o amigo, que se escondeu atrás de Maho, morrendo de medo daquela expressão.

-Eles verão que será um fracasso e vão rir da minha cara... E amanhã o meu nome será motivo de piada para todos na Academia e para o pessoal do círculo literário... E Aya-chan será um fracasso para sempre... –ela começou a chorar em cascata.

-Tá todo mundo pronto! – Sakura entrou nos bastidores, seguida de Toonami, Arima, Asaba e Tsubasa, esta no colo do irmão, por incrível que pareça, mais novo, Kazuma.

-Obrigada por nos ajudar, Kazuma...- Aya falou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

-Sem problema... Agora, eu não entendo o porquê de vocês estarem me olhando assim...

Uma grande *gota* apareceu na cabeça de cada um dos presentes. Todos olhavam para Kazuma pelo fato do rapaz estar vestido com roupas da peça, mas sem o habitual cabelo punk e com as vestimentas de roqueiro.

-Você fica muito diferente, só isso...-Arima tomou a palavra para responder pelo desconcerto de todos.

-Vocês acham?- Kazuma perguntou, olhando-se em um espelho que Maho trouxera de casa para ajudar os atores a se trocar.

-Sakura, você está linda também.- Aya falou com um sorriso, o que fez corar a esportista.

Sakura estava com uma linda roupa de rainha que caía muito bem nela, mas o que chamava atenção de todos era a peruca de verdade que usava. Como na época do Sengoku Jidai as mulheres tinham cabelos compridos e era um escândalo uma senhora da alta sociedade ter cabelos curtos, a solução para o problema foi comprar uma peruca de verdade, tudo supervisionado por Rika, que entendia bem de roupas e da aparência, que escolheu um bonito cabelo castanho ondulado, o que combinava muito bem com Sakura.

-Eu estou?- ela perguntou sem jeito, mas com um sorriso feliz.

-Está sim.- Maho confirmou.

-Ela não está linda...- Aya olhou para Toonami, que gelou ao ver que ela ia fazer a pergunta para ele, mas ficou surpreso ao escutar o nome que a escritora pronunciou- **Asappi**?

Asaba, ainda cuidando dos cds, parou o serviço por um momento para tentar entender a pergunta, o que sempre acontece quando estamos muito concentrados fazendo alguma coisa e  somos chamados atenção por alguém.

-Perdão, não prestei atenção.- ele falou.

-Sakura não está linda?- Aya repetiu, olhando ora para Toonami ora para Asaba.

O semideus de cabelos loiros respondeu com um belo sorriso que faria qualquer mulher derreter:  

-Sim... Sakura está muito linda.

-Verdade?- ela perguntou com uma expressão surpresa, como se ninguém mais tivesse falado o mesmo.

-Sim.- o rapaz confirmou e voltou a mexer em alguns cds. Toonami só olhou com raiva para Aya, sabendo que a escritora estava se divertindo com aquilo. Lançou também um olhar de ódio para Asaba, como se o rapaz tivesse falado aquele elogio só para deixá-lo com ciúmes.

-Asaba, tá tudo pronto aí? Não quero ter problemas, viu?- Maho falou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

Asaba também estava vestido para participar. Como uma das partes da peça é o ataque da princesa por três bandidos, Aya não queria correr o mesmo risco de ver a platéia caindo na risada, como aconteceu quando ensaiaram com Maho, Tsubasa e Rika, pedindo assim que Kazuma, Asaba e Toonami entrassem na peça com esses papéis.

-Maho-chan... Tá tudo marcado com etiquetas: não terá como se perder.- Asaba respondeu. Até que terminasse sua participação na peça, Maho ficaria encarregada da trilha sonora.

-Gente...- Aya olhou para o relógio e tinha a voz trêmula – Temos apenas dez minutos... 

A escritora teve que se sentar para se sentir melhor. Tinha as pernas trêmulas por causa do nervosismo e seus amigos perceberam isso. Todos se aproximaram de Aya e a abraçaram.

-Vai dá tudo certo, Aya-chan...- Miyazawa tomou a palavra por todos – E amanhã o seu editor vai pedir pra você  entregar uma cópia  pra publicação.

-Hontou ni, Aya-chan/ Sawada- falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, menos Arima, acostumado a chamá-la pelo nome de família.

-Testando microfone...- Maho tocou de leve o objeto para ver se estava funcionando- Cds em ordem... Ganbate ne, minna!- ela falou para os amigos.

Todos se deram as mãos, e a surpresa de muitos foi ver Miyazawa pegar na mão de Arima, e desejaram boa sorte para si mesmos.

-Minna.- Aya os chamou.

-Sim?- perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Ganbate ne... façam tudo direitinho ou...- ela mandou um olhar assassino, típico de Aya – Vou matar todos vocês.

Ninguém teve coragem de falar "Tudo bem, Aya"; os rostos estavam congelados pelo medo.

Arima conseguiu fazer com que todos se mexessem ao começar a andar. Ao fazer isso, todo mundo fez o mesmo, ficando todos lado a lado. Asaba quebrou o silêncio ao perguntar para Toonami:

-Toonami... como está nosso plano de fuga?

-Assim que der tudo errado e ela vier nos atacar, correremos  até lá fora, onde meu motorista estará nos esperando. Ele nos levará até a estação e de lá pegamos um trem para Okinawa, e lá adotaremos identidades falsas e seremos dados como desaparecidos para sempre.

-Eu também ficarei desaparecida?- Tsubasa perguntou com um olhar triste.

-Não.  Toonami-kun vai arranjar um emprego como modelo de roupas de banho pra Tsubasa-chan  lá em Okinawa.- Sakura respondeu com um sorriso e Tsubasa se mostrou alegre.

-Está na hora.- falou Asaba.

Um momento de silêncio.

-Vamos indo, Tsubasa-chan.- Miyazawa falou. As duas foram para o palco, cujas cortinas ainda não estavam levantadas.

-Vamos lá...- Maho falou, segurando o microfone.

-Estamos prontos.- os três bandidos falaram. Asaba estava passando gel nos cabelos – agora presos -, Toonami treinou mais uma vez o movimento que deveria fazer  com a katana, Kazuma ajeitou os cabelos espetados para que ficassem menos rebeldes.

-Um... dois... três... – Maho contou e olhou para Rika e esta puxou as cortinas. Depois disso, começou a jogar um papel rosa para indicar  que eram as "flores" de sakura das árvores de papelão do cenário.

A platéia fez silêncio.

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 31: "Aika – Elegy (or Sad song)"}_

**_Há muito tempo, na época do Sengoku Jidai, o amor era algo que dificilmente poderia ser pensado pelas pessoas que conviviam com as guerras e as doenças daquele momento difícil. Mesmo os que casavam, não faziam aquilo por amor, mas apenas para fazer alianças entre famílias para evitar guerras, e mesmo o casamento entre famílias de classes diferentes não eram bem vistos, pois consideravam que o casamento poderia ser melhor se pudesse evitar um conflito entre feudos._**

**_Eram  poucos os que conseguiam mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos._**

Miyazawa estava no palco com Tsubasa. Ela estava sentada em uma pedra de verdade que levaram para o palco  e observava Tsubasa brincando com algumas pedras e brinquedos da época.

**Nessa época, uma princesa estava predestinada a ser senhora de toda uma região caso casasse com o prometido que seu pai arranjara para ela. O nome dela era Hana  e ela sentia-se muito triste por ter que casar com alguém que nunca vira antes na vida.  **

**_-Onee-chan, olha só essas flores!_**_ –_ Tsubasa falou para Miyazawa, já encenando suas falas.

**-_São lindas, Seiko. Vais levá-las  para casa?_**

**_-Sim_**_.- _Tsubasa respondeu com doçura.

Na platéia, foram ouvidos muitos "oh", todos por causa de Tsubasa. 

-Que linda!- falou um.

-Como é linda!- outro exclamou.

-Será que ela tem contrato com alguma revista? – um senhor com cara de empresário.

**_-Seiko... precisamos voltar para casa agora._**

**_-Não posso brincar mais um pouco?_**

**_-Amanhã  te trarei aqui, minha irmãzinha._**

**_-Arigatou, onee-chan._**__

-OH!!!!!!- todos exclamaram. 

**Nessa época de pobreza, eram comuns os assaltos nas regiões dos feudos, resultado da situação precária de algumas famílias.**

Nesse momento, Asaba, Toonami e Kazuma entraram no palco correndo, cercando as duas "irmãs". Ao verem os rapazes, a platéia feminina foi à loucura, algumas, com algumas mais afoitas gritando pelo nome de Asaba e Toonami, outras se perguntando quem era o bonito rapaz louro que estava ao lado deles.

_{Música instrumental:Inuyasha OST 1 track 6: "Demon Sesshoumaru"}_

**-O que menininhas  fazem aqui a esta hora? Deveriam estar em casa, sabiam?** – Asaba começou a falar,  passando a mão nos cabelos e fazendo mais charme para as fãs na platéia do que olhando para Miyazawa.

**-O que vocês querem?****-** Miyazawa levantou-se com altivez e olhava com coragem para os três.

**-Queremos todos os pertences que  tens! Estamos com fome agora.** –Toonami estava nervoso, mas não gaguejava e não olhava para as fãs na platéia.

**-Seiko, fiques atrás de mim. Vocês** – Miyazawa olhou para os "bandidos"  - **Vão embora!**

-**Háháhá! Por acaso achas que vamos deixar vocês escaparem assim? Já vimos pelas  roupas que são muito ricas... Se dizes que não tem dinheiro, é melhor passar as roupas por mal ou** – Kazuma era o bandido que mais parecia convincente, pois já estava acostumado a fazer apresentações em público por ser  roqueiro de garagem. Ele tirou uma katana de verdade – empréstimo da sala de kendô – e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo. Miyazawa recuou junto com Tsubasa.  - **por mal!**

-**Seiko, fuja daqui!-** a garota falou para Tsubasa.

**-Não te deixarei  aqui, onee-chan!**

- **Seiko,  salva-te!** – Nesse momento, os bandidos a puxam para perto de si e começam a tentar tirar a roupa dela   - **DAME ! YAMETE!**

**-NÃO MACHUQUEM MINHA IRMÃ!**  - implorava Tsubasa numa voz de choro e Asaba bateu com a bainha da espada de leve no rosto dela, fazendo-a cair no chão. Na platéia, todos pareciam sensibilizados com a atuação da garota. 

-Ela é perfeita! Que atuação convincente – falou uma mulher.

-Que emocionante essa atuação!- falou outra, enxugando uma lágrima com um lenço.

-Onde estão os repórteres da People numa hora dessas?- protestava um senhor, pegando um celular e fazendo uma rápida ligação para uma revista local para tirar fotos de Tsubasa.

-Quando eu olho para ela, me dá vontade de ter mais um bebê. – falou Hiroyuki com jeito sonhador. A senhora Miyazawa  mandou um olhar arregalado para ele ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava um pouco do marido. 

{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 37: "Dai hangeki – Big Counterattack"}

**_-O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO_**_?- _Arima entrou no palco, com roupas simples de camponês, e a platéia foi, mais uma vez, à loucura, segurando alguns cartazes com o nome do rapaz e mandando beijos para ele, fazendo Miyazawa ficar também enciumada e não olhar para a platéia, deixando para depois o seu plano de vingança contra elas. Arima tirou a espada da bainha e ficou em guarda.

**-O que queres, garoto? Também queres a mais velha? Podemos fazer um trato... Ficas com ela depois que terminarmos o serviço. ****–**Asaba falou, ainda passando a mão nos cabelos, deixando-os soltos e fazendo as mulheres do público delirar.

**_-NÃO TOCARÃO NELAS!-_**Arima avançou para atacar, usando um movimento muito rápido do kendô. Ele usou golpes leves para derrotar primeiro Asaba e depois Toonami, sobrando apenas Kazuma como adversário.

**_-Parece que só sobraste.._**_. – _o camponês falou, colocando-se em guarda perto de Miyazawa, esta socorrida por Tsubasa _._

_-**Pois é... eles eram fracos, mas eu sou forte! Este mundo está um caos, e só os fortes sobrevivem.** – _Kazuma se preparou para atacar_  - **Um dia, alguém ainda irá dominar o mundo, usando como lema tudo o que estou dizendo: AOS FORTES, A VIDA; AOS FRACOS, A MORTE!(1)**_

**_*_****NOS BASTIDORES....***

-Caramba, Aya... 'Cê tá lendo muito mangá...- Maho comentou, cobrindo o microfone para que a platéia não escutasse.

-Shhh!!!- Aya colocou um dedo nos lábios – Faça silêncio.

***PEÇA***

**_-Pois não serei fraco. Não serei enquanto  puder proteger alguém.-_**respondeu Arima.

_-**Não terás a mesma chance!!!!** _– Kazuma avançou segurando muito bem a katana, pois fora bem ensinado por Arima.

O camponês deu um pequeno espetáculo de artes marciais ao lutar contra o último bandido e derrotando-o, arrancando elogios e suspiros do público.

Com os três bandidos derrotados, o camponês de aproximou das princesas.

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 33: "Kagome to Inuyasha"}_

**-_Minhas princesas... Este servo quer saber se as duas estão bem._**

**_-Si-Sim...-_**Miyazawa quase esquece a fala por perceber que Arima se aproximava mais dela_ **- Estamos bem, tu os venceste.**_

**_-Fico feliz em saber_**–ele se ajoelhou em frente dela e fez uma reverência e começou a se afastar_._

**_-Matte! –_** a princesa o chamou para que ele não fosse embora_ - **Gostaríamos de saber... de saber o teu nome...**_

**_-É uma honra para alguém como eu...-_**o camponês parou de andar e voltou a olhar para as princesas_ -  **um servo de  tua família, dizer o** **nome para a filha do senhor de meu feudo... Meu nome ...** – _ele se aproximou e olhou diretamente para Miyazawa, ajoelhando-se em frente dela_ – ** é Nobuhiro.** **(2)**_

***(NOVAMENTE) NOS BATIDORES...***

-Aya...- Maho falou com uma enorme gota ao lado da cabeça – Se aquele desenhista te pega...

-Heheheh...- a escritora deu uma risada, sem graça por causa daquilo- Eu adoro aquele mangá...

***PEÇA***

** -_Onee-sama, esse rapaz é nosso salvador_**_?_- a irmã menor perguntou.

-**_Sim, minha querida irmãzinha.-_**Miyazawa respondeu, não desviando do olhar de Arima- **_Agradeça-o também, Seiko._**__

_-**Arigatou, onii-sama. Espero que possamos nos ver qualquer dia.**_

**_-Eu também desejo o mesmo, minhas princesas.-_**O camponês se levantou e começou a se afastar.

**-_Sayounara, onii-sama!-_**gritou a irmã menor, fazendo a platéia murmurar mais elogios.

_-**Sayounara, Hime-sama!!!**_**-** O camponês foi embora, acenando para as princesas e saindo do palco, finalizando o primeiro ato quando as cortinas baixaram.

Assim que as cortinas baixaram, Asaba, Toonami e Kazuma saíram correndo, juntamente com Miyazawa e Tsubasa, indo o grupo juntar-se com os amigos nos bastidores.

-Foi ótimo, foi ótimo...- Aya murmurava sem parar e ninguém parecia ligar muito, preocupados em trocar as roupas da peça, principalmente Arima e Yukino, pois os dois fariam o próximo ato sozinhos.

-Rápido, rápido- apressava Rika, ajudando Miyazawa a vestir outro bonito vestido.

Tudo ia muito rápido, e depois de dez segundos daquela entrada dos amigos nos bastidores, Maho começou a falar, novamente indicando que ia começar o próximo ato.

Na platéia, algumas pessoas se incomodaram ao ver alguns rapazes se levantando com pressa e passar pelas fileiras sem ao menos pedir licença. 

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 24: "Bojou - Longing"}_

**Mesmo depois de alguns meses, a princesa Hana ainda não conseguia esquecer o rosto do camponês que a salvara de bandidos e que possuía um bonito sorriso no rosto que não saía de seu coração. Sentindo uma imensa saudade, a princesa voltou depois de muito tempo até o local onde ela o viu pela primeira vez. **

As cortinas se ergueram e Miyazawa entrou no palco, dando a impressão que estava passeando. O cenário era o mesmo de antes.

**A princesa não conseguia entender o porquê de estar pensando muito em alguém que vira apenas uma vez e que, ainda assim, fazia seu coração se encher de alegria. Ela fora até ali por para se sentir bem com as lembranças daquele lugar, pois o dia tinha sido extremamente difícil, já que seu pai insistia em fazer seu casamento com o filho do rei de outro feudo, uma pessoa de quem nem sabia o nome.**

Miyazawa sentou-se em uma das pedras, a mesma de antes, e ficou olhando para a paisagem.

**-Este lugar lhe traz lembranças?-** uma voz soou atrás de uma das "árvores" e logo em seguida apareceu o semblante sereno de Arima.

**-Eu... Eu tenho que admitir que sim**.- Miyazawa fingiu um pequeno susto, levantando-se e colocando a mão no pescoço, corando de verdade ao ver Arima.

**-Eu espero que, desta vez, minha princesa não corra nenhum perigo...**

**-Por que eu correria? Eu estou aqui com você.-** a princesa respondeu sorrindo e um momento de silêncio se seguiu. Hana sentou-se novamente e o camponês fez o mesmo, ficando ao lado dela.

**-Este seu servo esteve pensando... Ainda não sei seu nome, minha princesa.**

**-O meu nome é Hana... Princesa Hana.**

**-Um bonito nome... Tenho certeza de que jamais esquecerei.**

Um momento de silêncio de seguiu, os dois ainda olhando para a paisagem, isso até Hana se cansar e começar a falar.

**-Sabe... Eu imagino que você seja muito feliz... **

**-Por que diz isso, minha princesa?**

**-Porque... bem... eu não sou nada feliz... Apesar de ter liberdade de sair para onde quiser e falar com quem quiser, acabo de perceber que não tenho liberdade para decidir de quem gostar. Meu pai quer que eu case com uma pessoa cujo nome nem sei, dizendo que será melhor para nosso país para evitar as guerras, mas eu lhe disse que não, e ele agora me acusa de estar gostando de outra pessoa e ser egoísta por não querer ajudar nosso feudo, entretanto...**

**-Eu... eu entendo, minha princesa. Deve ser muito frustrante, não? Não poder escolher quem amar...**

**-Eu apenas gostaria de pertencer de verdade a uma pessoa... Mas uma pessoa que me amasse muito, e cujo nome nunca esqueceria, Nobuhiro.**

**-Eu penso da mesma forma, princesa Hana... E eu tenho certeza de que encontrar um dia uma pessoa que será especial para a princesa.-** Arima se levantou e curvou-se em sinal de respeito, virando-se para ir embora.

**-Nobuhiro, eu...-** a princesa chamou e o camponês parou de andar, virando o rosto para olhá-la.

(Sem música por problemas técnicos).

Infelizmente,  para os dois, uma "surpresa" surgiu do outro lado do palco, onde não estavam os amigos que, com certeza, impediriam de aparecer. Os amigos de Shigami Touya  surgiram no palco, usando as mesmas roupas escuras que usavam antes e capuzes para cobrir os rostos, pareciam ninjas contratados pela Yakuza. Miyazawa levantou-se e se escondeu atrás de Arima.

**-O QUÊÊÊÊÊ???????-** Aya exclamou, mas não pôde ser ouvida pela platéia.

-Quem são eles? Estavam no roteiro, Aya?- Asaba perguntou para uma Aya muito pálida, enquanto Maho procurava desesperada por aquela parte de invasão no script. Rika largou uma costura que fazia em um outro vestido que Miyazawa usaria, Tsubasa ficava na ponta dos pés para ver o que estava acontecendo, Toonami e Sakura olhavam apreensivos e Kazuma olhava igualmente preocupado, preparando-se para ajudar, caso fosse necessário.

-Eles são irmãos daquele tal Shigami!- Toonami exclamou- Eu os vi naquele dia da queda da escada lá no hospital!

-A-A-A-A....- Aya ainda não conseguia fechar a boca, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo no palco, com toda aquela gente vendo.

-Quem são vocês? – perguntou Arima com frieza, sabendo que Miyazawa estava com medo e escondida atrás dele. 

-Você roubou a namorada de nosso irmão... Agora você vai pagar!

Os irmãos de Shigami avançaram. Um deles pegou uma das pedras que estavam no palco e atirou no casal, caindo próximo deles.

Miyazawa deu um grito e Arima a jogou no chão, o corpo dele caindo protetoramente em cima do dela.

-Você está bem, Miyazawa? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-H-Hai...- ela respondeu, ainda assustada com o que estava acontecendo.

Arima levantou-se e olhou para o grupo, sacando a katana (de verdade) , pronto para  lutar (de verdade).

-Oh... pensa que aqueles golpinhos que você deu naqueles três vão funcionar conosco? Nós sabemos lutar de verdade, rapazinho...

-Para trás- ordenou Arima para Miyazawa.  Ela obedeceu e se escondeu atrás da maior pedra do palco, ainda tremendo.

Nos bastidores, Asaba abanava Aya, passando mal nos braços de Rika, com um leque e também parecia ser o que estava tentando controlar a apreensão que reinava entre os amigos.

-Nós temos que ajudá-lo!- Kazuma, o sempre herói nas horas vagas,  falou, preparando-se para entrar também.

-Calma!- Asaba falou, impedindo-o de sair com um braço esticado e com o outro ainda abanando a amiga – Souichirou sabe se defender.  E além disso... A platéia ainda não percebeu, olhem!

Todos – menos Aya, quase para ter uma taquicardia – olharam para o público e viram que  as pessoas vibravam, outras nem piscavam, de tão atentas que estavam, imaginando que aquilo fazia parte da peça. Ao ver que a história estava pelo menos salva, restava saber se Arima e Miyazawa conseguiriam sair daquela encrenca.

-Vão embora daqui.- Arima ordenou em tom de ameaça.

-Vamos ver quem sai primeiro, então! – os três avançaram e Arima ficou em posição de ataque.

-**ARIMARYUU ZAN GAN KEN! (3)**

-Não acredito que ele não é o único que lê mangás!- Maho exclamou com os olhos arregalados de tanta admiração. Aya escutou a vibração,  parou o ataque de taquicardia e começou a pular de alegria.

O público vibrou com aquilo. Os três voaram  para longe do palco com a força do golpe de Arima, deixando os amigos nos bastidores pulando de alegria. O lutador de kendô olhou para eles e viu Asaba fazendo sinal para continuar a peça.

Arima voltou-se para Miyazawa e a ajudou a se levantar, piscando um olho e improvisando uma pequena fala:

**-Espero que estejas bem, minha princesa...**

**-Estou sim, mas... Mas quem eram eles?-** Miyazawa compreendeu logo que deveria continuar a encenação e encenar o resto das falas que restavam antes de serem interrompidos e antes do terceiro ato.

-**Acho que eram os amigos do prometido de vosso pai. Parece que vosso pai não quer que eu seja a pessoa que saiba vosso nome antes do marido prometido chegar...**

**-Entendo... Mas Nobuhiro, eu...-** ela se preparou, pois tinha reencontrado o ponto onde parou -  **Eu gostaria de dizer que... Fico feliz que lembres de mim... e se poderíamos conversar mais vezes. **

**-Por que pedes isso, minha princesa?**

**-Porque eu me sinto muito bem a teu lado... E fico feliz de perceber que conversarmos sem dificuldades.**

**-Como desejares, minha princesa.** – ele colocou a espada na bainha e se preparou para ir embora. - **Mas, infelizmente, nosso encontro deve acabar aqui... Com vossa licença..**.- ele deu-lhe as costas.

**-Até qualquer dia, Nobuhiro...** – a princesa falou assim que ele saiu do palco. As cortinas baixaram de novo e Miyazawa sentiu-se estranha ao se ver conversando com Arima sem estar com raiva dele.

-Miyazawa, acorda! Vem logo pra cá trocar de roupa! – Maho puxou a amiga e a levou até os bastidores para trocar de vestido. 

-Foi muito bom, foi muito bom...- murmurava Aya, mas parecia que ninguém prestava atenção nela.

-Foi demais, Arima!- Maho falou.

-Você acabou com eles!- Kazuma falou – Fiquei impressionado!

-Muito obrigado, pessoal... – ele falava meio sem jeito, enquanto trocava as vestes.

"Naquela hora... Arima estava muito preocupado comigo..." , Miyazawa pensava, Rika estava a seu lado ajudando a arrumar uma costura do vestido.

"Acho que fui muito dura com ele... Talvez, se conversássemos sobre isso depois que acabasse..."

A garota olhou para o Arima, que conversava com Kazuma, Toonami e Asaba. 

"No final das contas... eu fui a grande baka, a teimosa baka de sempre..."

-Miyazawa, tá na hora!!!!!- Maho falou e a garota despertou dos pensamentos. 

-Tá pronto, Rika?- ela perguntou para a amiga.

-Sim...- Rika fez o arremate da linha – Pode ir.

Miyazawa foi mais uma vez para o palco assim que escutou a música tocar  e Maho segurar o microfone e começar a falar: 

{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 24: "Bojou - Longing"}

**Três meses depois, a princesa Hana não conseguia mais parar de pensar na única pessoa que a tratava de modo especial. Não entendia seus sentimentos, e, dois dias antes de seu casamento com o prometido de seu pai, ela resolveu voltar mais uma vez até o local dos outros dois  encontros. O dia estava muito ensolarado  e os pássaros cantavam.**

­Miyazawa sentou-se em outra pedra, um pouco longe do rombo que tinha no chão causado pela invasão dos irmãos Shigami, e segurava um tipo de caderninho costurado antigo, simbolizando um livro daquela época.

**-Este lugar deve trazer-lhe muitas lembranças pra voltares aqui mais uma vez...**

**-Eu... – **a princesa levantou-se e começou a andar pelo lugar** -  Tens razão quando dizes isso... Este lugar realmente me traz muitas lembranças... Todas muito boas...**

**-Fico feliz em saber. Eu também tenho boas lembranças daqui.**

**-Verdade? E  podes me contar quais são?- **ela perguntou enquanto cheirava uma flor que tinha pegado.

**-São todas tuas, princesa...- ** o camponês respondeu aproximando-se dela.

{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 32 : "Kanashimi no hate ni – End of sadness"}

**-Eu tenho que ser sincero com minha princesa... Eu simplesmente não consigo esquecê-la... **– ele a encarava e ela se mostrava nervosa.

**-Mas... mas.. Eu apenas o vi três vezes, apenas três vezes!**

**-Mas isso não impediu de ter meus sentimentos por ti, e eu devo dizer que da primeira vez que a vi até esta terceira, minha princesa ficou centenas de vezes mais linda.**

**-Tens certeza deles? **– Ela perguntou, extremamente indecisa.

**-Todos eles são verdadeiros.**

-Muito bom, muito bom...- Aya continuava falando para si mesma. Estava nervosa demais para falar com outras pessoas, parecia mais satisfeita em falar consigo mesma. Ela nem mesmo percebeu quando retirou um cigarro do maço e acendeu.

-**AYA, NÃO FUME AQUI!-** Asaba gritou, mas tarde demais. Os jatos de incêndio se ligaram automaticamente ao perceber a presença de fumaça no local apertado. Rika correu para proteger as roupas e os atores que ainda participariam correram para se esconder.

-Gomeeeeen!!!!!- Aya apagou o cigarro e correu para ajudar Rika a proteger as roupas.

-Kami... o palco está...- Maho nem teve coragem para completar. Todos se viraram e perceberam que havia um guincho de água ligado, juntamente com os outros, caindo diretamente sobre o casal que encenava, parecendo não perceber que aquilo não era um problema.

-A-A-A-A-A....- Aya estava novamente pálida e sem palavras para  aquele momento.

-**Eu não consigo entender o que eu sinto, Nobuhiro... Uma parte de mim ainda parece não entender.****- **ela falou enquanto ele se aproximava dela e a segurava pela cintura. Arima parecia muito nervoso em fazer aquilo, mas não queria desistir na hora. Miyazawa virou o rosto de lado e Arima a fez encará-lo. 

**-Quer que  esclareça tuas dúvidas?**

**-E como podes fazer isso?- ** ela perguntou sem desviar o olhar. 

Arima se aproximou de Miyazawa e fez com que ela arregalasse  os olhos ao tocar no rosto dela e fazer  com que os rostos de encontrassem para se beijarem.

***Na platéia...***

-Ué...- um senhor com ar importante falava para outro a seu lado – Eu me lembro que a narradora falou que era "um dia ensolarado"...

O homem a seu lado tossiu e comentou com um ar mais sério: 

-Parece-nos que Sawada Aya cometeu uma gafe, senhor...

-Que pena... Isso vai pesar na Academia de Letras...

-Entendo, senhor... Só espero que ela compreenda.

***Nos bastidores...***

-Não estava chovendo, não estava chovendo!!!!- Aya exclamava para si.

-Aya, fique calma! E do que você tá falando?- Maho olhava preocupada, ora para o palco ora para Aya.

A escritora correu até a bolsa e tirou uma folha de papel e uma caneta. Escreveu rapidamente algumas coisas e entregou para a narradora para que lesse.

-O que é isso?

-Leia, leia, leia, leia, leia, leia...- ela falou irritada, fechando os olhos e repetindo aquilo como se fosse um mantra.

**No momento em que se beijaram, os dois perceberam que estavam sendo abençoados com a chuva que caiu repentinamente sobre eles, percebendo assim que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era verdadeiro.**

***Platéia...***

-AH....- alguns na platéia pareciam ter se convencido sobre o porquê de estar chovendo.

 -**IIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- **o senhor Miyazawa estava com suas habituais crises de histeria – Ele está beijando a minha filha!!!! Minha filha!!!! Ele está tocando nos lábios inocentes da minha Yukinooooo!!!!!! – ele falava para quem quisesse ouvir, colocando as mãos na cabeça como se quisesse arrancar os cabelos **– IIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**

-Pai, eles são namorados... Fazem isso o tempo todo!- Kano falou sem desviar os olhos da cena.

-É de língua, é de língua!- Tsukino falava sem tirar os olhos do beijo da irmã.

-Não posso permitir isso!!!! Vocês não podem ver, ou então alguém como aquele tal de Asaba vai tentar fazer isso com vocês!! Eu tenho que proteger minhas filhas e...

**-CALA  A BOCA, PAI**!- Kano falou séria, ainda sem deixar de prestar atenção.

**-O SENHOR TÁ ATRAPALHANDO QUEM QUER VER!-** Tsukino falou no mesmo tom sério da irmã, tentando repreender o pai.

Envergonhado, o senhor Miyazawa não disse mais nada.

"Esse beijo do Arima...  Tá mexendo tanto quanto os outros...", Miyazawa pensava, ainda de abios colados com o do rapaz. Quando viu que Arima iria beija-la, ela ficou nervosa, mas fez questão de aprofundar o beijo, o que deixou o rapaz  surpreso e também muito feliz. 

"Como sou idiota! Sempre idiota! Eu fingi não ver  Arima  sofrendo... tanto quanto eu..."

Assim que acabou a cena, ela pôde notar a expressão de surpresa dele, mas ele continuou sério para o papel.

**-Minha princesa... Pudeste sentir que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros?**

-**Eu... Eu...-** Miyazawa abraçou Arima, num abraço tão verdadeiro que ele quase esqueceu as falas – **Eu percebi... eu o que sinto por ti também o é, e eu só o percebi agora!**

**-Princesa, eu...**

Um carro puxado por Kazuma, vestido como um simples camponês, entra no palco que ainda sofria de uma pequena "chuva" fora de época. De dentro, uma voz soou:

**-Princesa Hana, pareces estar mais íntima desse mero camponês do que de seu futuro marido!******

**-Meu senhor! ****–** a princesa ficou assustada.

**-Entre no carro, princesa!** – ordenou o homem, saindo do carro. Toonami apareceu em trajes de luxo e suas fãs na platéia suspiraram 

**-É seu pai, princesa**?- o camponês perguntou num sussurro.

**-Sim...**

**-Como senhor destas terras e teu pai, eu ordeno-te que entre já para conversarmos!-** Toonami falou em voz imperativa.

A princesa, que estava de mãos dadas com o camponês, soltou a mão dele e entrou no carro, lançando um último olhar para ele antes de partir. 

As cortinas descem no momento em que o camponês estava sozinho no palco e com os olhares curiosos do público para saber o que iria acontecer.

***

**NOTAS:**

**(1) – Este lema que Kazuma cita é o mesmo lema que Shishio Makoto usa para justificar seus atos e criar o Juppongatana, no anime/mangá  Rurouni Kenshin.**

**(2) – Este nome vem de Watsuki Nobuhiro, criador de Rurouni Kenshin.**

**(3) – O "Zan Gan Ken" ( Espada destruidora da rocha) é um dos golpes mais usados por Motoko, no anime/ mangá Love Hina, de Akamatsu Ken.**

***

**Olá!!!! **

**Há- há- há...(Shampoo-chan rindo sem graça). Parece que desta vez eu me superei, né? Um mês para atualizar isso, é mole? Non sei como vocês agüentam!**

**Well, a peça começou! O que vocês acharam?  Deu um pouco de trabalho para imaginar as situações engraçadas e tal, mas espero que tenham ficado boas!**

**Uma coisa que nunca mais tinha feito era responder aos comentários! ^^" Bem, como tenho um tempinho, vamos lá!**

***Miyazawa Yukino- Érika**: Nossa, você acha que a Aya está sofrendo mais? Pobre Aya-chan... E neste capítulo ela nem sofreu, non? XD Espere para ler o próximo, mwamwamwa! Ah, que bom que tenha gostado do songfic! ^^ Você mereceu, omedetou!!! Ah, antes que eu esqueça... O CHICHIRI  TAMBÉM É MEU! XD Kisu...****

***Hotaru :** Minha querida Pri!!!! Ai, que saudades das suas cartinhas!!! ^^ Pena que non chega aqui, non sei qual o problema... Gostei muito do seu comentário, fiquei honrada! ^////^" Se isto fizer você se sentir melhor, eu vou tentar mandar uma cartinha pra você este mês, tá? XD Mas é "tentar" mesmo! Só agora eu voltei a responder cartas e ainda estou no bloco do mês de setembro! XD Cruzes! Ainda falta muito.. Beijos!****

***Xianya:** Nossa, leitora nova em Karekano! Que bom que você gostou!!! E obrigada pelos elogios! Céus... pelo jeito que você daqueles homens... Será que tenho mais uma rival? NOOOOO!!!! Bem, podemos dividi-los, né? XD Apareça por aqui mais vezes e mil beijinhos procê!

 ****

***Lan: **Aqui tem a primeira parte da peça! Nossa, você é mais uma que non queria que a fic acabasse, é?E que bom que gostou da songfic! Voce deu umas idéias muito legais e que me ajudaram, se non fosse sua ajuda... XD Continue lendo! Beijos.****

***LP Vany-chan: **Kya!! Você também gosta do senhor Miyazawa? Eu o adoro também! ^^ E você gostou deste capítulo? Espero que sim! Eu realmente demorei, foi mal... Ah, eu passei no seu site! Eu achei demais aquela matéria do terceiro filme de Inuyasha! *-* Eu quero ver, eu quero ver!!!!! Beijos pra você!****

**Gente, agora farei campanha... Que tal se mais pessoas escreverem fanfics de Karekano em português? Tanta gente que lê, mas só eu (por enquanto) que posta... Terá mais fics de Karekano – se depender de mim, mas eu gostaria que isso aqui fosse cheio de fics... Eto... "Vamu" lá? XD**

**Agradecimentos a Naru-dono, uma pessoa que sofre de insanidade tanto quanto a Aya-chan (desde quando eu tenho insanidade?!? o.O) e que me deu sugestões do que poderia acontecer na peça. Kisu Naru-dono e!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Shampoo-chan! =^.^=**


	12. Capítulo 12

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Com as cortinas abaixadas, o público não percebeu a confusão que reinava nos bastidores.

-ASABA, VOCÊ VAI SE MACHUCAR! – gritou Maho ao amigo. O rapaz tentava subir em uma das escadas para alcançar o teto do palco, onde estava um guincho de água atrapalhando a entrada de Sakura e Toonami, além dos cenários que precisavam ser mudados.

-Sakura, Toonami-kun, vão logo lá pro palco – Aya ordenou.

-Mas não era vez da Miyazawa e do Toonami? – Sakura perguntou com a voz trêmula, lembrando-se de uma certa cena que teria que fazer com o rapaz.

Aya empurrou  os dois para o meio do palco, resmungando um monte de palavrões incompreensíveis. O casal ficou parado lá, percebendo que tinha parado de "chover".

-Tudo bem aí, Asappi? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para cima. Asaba pendurado na armação, ficando assim numa posição um tanto desconfortável. 

-Façam logo essa cena, ou vai chover de novo! 

-Mas... 

-Pessoal... – Maho falou – **_Action!_**

Novamente, as cortinas subiram e a peça recomeçou.

Assim que chegou ao castelo, a princesa Hana foi trancafiada em seu quarto e seu pai começou a discutir com a esposa, que não concordava com a atitude do seu senhor.

-**Achas, então** – Toonami começou, fazendo o possível para não olhar para a platéia para não ter uma crise nervosa **–, que estou agindo errado? Nossa filha está com um amante, um amante! Ela traiu o próprio marido que arranjei-lhe!**

-**Não achas que dizes asneiras? Hana é uma criança, nem ao menos sabe quem é o marido! Deverias ter consideração por ela, o que fazes é totalmente errado!**

-**Basta! Que direito tens tu de me dizer o que faço de certo ou faço de errado?**

A "rainha" Sakura deu as costas ao "marido" e preparou-se para sair da sala, andando orgulhosamente em direção da saída, parando segundos antes e falando de costas para ele:

-**Tenho eu direito desde que estamos falando de minha filha! Eu prezo pela felicidade dela e devo dizer que tudo o que dizes tu é que são asneiras! Enquanto estiveres contra ela, saibas que ela terá alguém que a defenda, a própria mãe a defenderá.** – começou a andar, mas parou ao escutar a voz do marido.

-**E você nem ao menos se importa com a felicidade dela? Ela está apaixonada, pelos deuses!, apaixonada por um camponês! Não consideras isso absurdo?**

Sakura se virava totalmente para ele  e enfrentava-o com um olhar furioso:

**-Então já esqueceste a origem de vossa esposa? **

**-Não mistures as coisas...**

-**Claro que deves lembrar! Eu me lembro bem, afinal, eu não me esqueço totalmente de minha origem!  Saiba, meu senhor, que eu não me arrependo de ter fugido de meu feudo para viver ao vosso lado, de ter fugido da guerra para viver ao vosso lado, de ter criado uma família ao vosso lado. Mas deves saber que eu apoiarei a minha filha em todas as decisões que ela tomar, porque eu nunca recebi o apoio da minha família, eu a abandonei por sua causa e...**

**-Arrependes então de ter feito isso?**

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Aproximou-se aos poucos dele enquanto falava:

**-Algum dia eu já disse isso a vós? Algum dia disse eu a vós isso?**

O "rei" Toonami recuou alguns passos ante a atitude furiosa da rainha. A platéia estava tão envolvida na discussão que se podia ouvir a respiração de Asaba no telhado, de tão atentos que estavam às ações dos atores. 

No palco, a correria era outra: Maho estava quase louca trocando os cds da trilha sonora e Aya quase não resistia à vontade de roer as próprias unhas, ansiosa pela cena do beijo entre Toonami e Sakura. Em cima do palco, Asaba já estava perdendo as forças em se manter seguro e não cair no chão e atrapalhar a cena. Rika percebeu isso e chamou a atenção de Maho:

-Maho-chan, Asaba não vai agüentar muito tempo!

A amiga lançou um olhar preocupado ao rapaz, percebendo que ele suava para se manter seguro na armação. Fez sinal para ele para que esperasse mais um pouco e este quase se desequilíbrio ao fazer um movimento indicando "sim". 

Asaba deu um suspiro e começou observava a cena. Sakura realmente atuava muito bem, formava um bonito casal de palco com Toonami. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de assistir à peça no meio da platéia, onde poderia ver melhor o rosto de Sakura.

Estava nesses pensamentos quando sentiu algo passando pelas mãos enquanto olhava para baixo. Olhou para elas, vendo que um gato passava por entre seus dedos. Um gato tão asqueroso que Asaba sentia nojo só em olhá-lo.

-Sai, sai... – ele murmurou.

O gato pareceu não gostar muito do rapaz, e Asaba menos ainda. O bicho ficou parado nas mãos dele e começou a lamber os dedos dele, deixando Asaba ainda mais enojado  e querendo entrar no primeiro banheiro que estivesse aberto para lavar as mãos. 

-Não estou agüentando... – ele murmurou. 

Rika, que não deixava de observar o rapaz, ficou ainda mais preocupada. 

-Ele está sem forças! Vai acabar caindo! – ela falou à Aya e Maho. Maho começou a torcer as mãos num sinal de nervosismo. Aya estava mais preocupada com o beijo do casal no palco e nem prestou atenção ao que a melhor amiga falou.  Maho fez ao rapaz um gesto para indicar que agüentasse mais um pouco, apenas um pouco mais até que pudesse descer, ao que o rapaz fez um movimento de "sim" com a cabeça, embora quase não pudesse mexê-la direito.

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 31: "Aika – Elegy (or Sad song)_

**-Nunca realmente o disseste, entretanto, pelo jeito que falas...** – o "rei" começou, avançando um passo para manter a altivez **– parece-me que se arrependes disso!**

**-Nunca ocorreu-me tais pensamentos meu senhor...** – Sakura deu um passo em direção ao rapaz – **Embora eu ame o meu senhor**  - Toonami corou ao escutar aqui e sentiu o coração bater rápido, não se importando em saber que aquilo era apenas uma peça  - **Eu vou defender minha filha, porque ela é meu fruto com meu amado esposo –** ela se aproximou de Toonami e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços – **Eu só peço que meu esposo a faça feliz: deixe-a tomar a decisão que quiser, mas antes, converse com ela pra saber o que Hana realmente deseja. **

-Maho-chan! Aquilo ali é um gato? – Rika perguntou à amiga quando viu algo meio encardido se mover perto de Asaba. 

-Ecaaa – Mago fez uma careta – Eu acho que ele vai...

-Fazer sujeira perto do Asappi! – Rika completou, correndo até as cortinas para e fazendo menção de baixá-las – Maho-chan, faça sinal para Asappi para que ele desça!

-Hai! – ela começou a mover os braços freneticamente, chamando atenção do rapaz. Aya não desgrudava os olhos da encenação de Toonami e Sakura, ambos ainda nas falas e na ação que ocorreria em poucos segundos.

Asaba viu o sinal e fez menção de cair, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava um dos braços da armação para que o gato não fizesse sujeira nele. 

_"Rápido, Sakura-chan, Toonami! __",_  pensava o rapaz, suando para agüentar mais alguns segundos.

-... **eu desejo que ela seja feliz tanto quanto sou a seu lado... **– Sakura continuou o diálogo, aproximando os lábios dos de Toonami. O rapaz arregalou os olhos segundos antes dela enlaçar o pescoço, mas depois da fala dela, os fechou para aproveitar aquele momento.

Nos bastidores, Aya estava quase para ter um colapso nervoso por perceber que seu plano tinha, em parte, dado certo. 

Em milésimos de segundos antes dos lábios se tocarem, as cortinas se fecharam e Asaba caiu ao lado do casal. Toonami e Sakura se afastaram rapidamente, esquecendo-se completamente do que faziam e socorrendo o rapaz, que estava um pouco machucado.

-Go-gomen ne...- Asaba murmurou.

-Cara, você tá legal? – Toonami perguntou, ajudando-o a se levantar.

**-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!! –** gritava Aya, tendo uma crise nervosa nos bastidores – Eu queria ver o beijo!!!!! **MALDITOOOOS!!!!**

Assim que Asaba foi levado para os bastidores, Miyazawa tinha acabado de se arrumar. Tinha enxugado os cabelos e trocado de roupa, não prestando atenção ao que tinha acontecido ao amigo por estar mais preocupada com outra coisa.

Pensando em Arima.

_"Arima... Arima não mentiu em nenhum momento pra mim..."_

Lançou um olhar ao rapaz, que naquele momento ajudava o amigo Asaba a cuidar de um machucado no braço.

_"Por que me sinto tão culpada...?"_

-Miyazawa, Arima-kun, é a vez de vocês dois em ação! – Maho avisou, fazendo Yukino despertar de seus pensamentos.

-Ah... Hai... – ela se levantou e dirigiu-se ao palco, passando por Aya e não entendendo o porquê da amiga estar se contorcendo de raiva no chão dos bastidores.

**-Sa kisuuuu...** _("the kiss", "o beijo",_ numa péssima pronúncia inglesa) – a escritora murmurava, chorando em cascata.

Depois de alguns segundos, Miyazawa viu Arima aproximar-se dela e o cenário se mudado por Kazuma e Maho.  Ficou parada ao lado dele, corando ao perceber que ele a encarava.

-Eu sinto muito... – ele falou, fazendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas em sinal de espanto – Eu não queria forçá-la a me beijar, mesmo sabendo que não quer mais nada comigo – Arima não percebeu Miyazawa prender a respiração por alguns segundos – Nesta cena não há beijo, então não se preocupe que eu não farei nada que não queira. – ele deu-lhe um sorriso sem graça e se preparou para começar a cena.

_"Como assim...? Eu NÃO queria?",_ Miyazawa pensava, sentindo-se confusa.

-Vamos começar, pessoal! – escutaram Maho falar.

"_Eu estou esperando por isso desde aquele dia que briguei com Arima!",_ ela completou, colocando uma das delicadas mãos na boca para esconder o próprio choque que sentiu com aqueles pensamentos.

**_-Action!_** – Maho falou, contendo-se para  não estrangular Aya por continuar gritando o "_sa kisu"_ no chão dos bastidores. Rika levantou as cortinas e a encenação recomeçou.

Depois da discussão dos pais, Hana recebeu a visita em seu quarto de seu próprio pai. Eles conversaram sobre a vida e ele lhe contara a respeito do que o feudo estava sofrendo. Falou-lhe que, embora tenha sido duro, aquilo tinha sido para a felicidade dela, pois jamais ficaria satisfeito em ver que a filha estaria vivendo num lugar de guerras sangrentas. Deixara-lhe tomar a decisão que quisesse, sabendo que seria sábia na escolha. 

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 31: "Aika – Elegy (or Sad song)_

Arima, como "camponês", avançara em direção a uma triste princesa Hana, sentada em uma das novas pedras que estava no palco como enfeite. Ele olhava tristemente para algumas flores que colhera – na verdade, foi Maho quem arranjou para a peça – e levantou-se ao perceber a presença do camponês ali.

**-Princesa... **

**-Nobuhiro, eu...** – ela olhara para ele, mas ao começar a falar, sentiu uma dor tão grande no coração por estar ali, falando com Arima, que virou o rosto para não encará-lo **– Eu sinto muito por meu pai tê-lo tratado daquele jeito.**

-Sou eu quem pede desculpas a minha princesa... Seu pai brigou por minha causa, não é justo que somente Hana-sama peça desculpas. 

**-Não... Está errado...** – ela baixou o rosto e sentou-se na pedra – **Eu sou a culpada desde o princípio porque não consegui perceber o que acontecia com meu coração... Eu apenas pensei em mim quando deveria pensar nas pessoas que dependem de mim por causa desse casamento.**

-**A princesa pensa então que a causa dos diversos problemas pode ser solucionada apenas por ela?**

**-Eu... eu não sei... –** ela baixou o rosto e escondeu o olhar sob o cabelo. Intimamente, Miyazawa não queria nem ao menos encarar Arima pela vergonha que sentia no momento.

-**Eu acredito...** – o "camponês" se sentou no chão, próximo à pedra que Hana se sentara **– Eu realmente acredito que uma pessoa não possa resolver os problemas da guerra de nosso país, muito menos achar que um casamento de mentira resolva o problema, principalmente se esse casamento não terá o mesmo amor que a princesa teria se casasse com alguém que ama...**

Nos bastidores,  as coisas já tinham se acalmado. Aya já tinha parado com o colapso nervoso que tivera por causa da cena do beijo; Tsubasa estava dormindo porque já tinha acabado a participação dela na peça e estava sendo carinhosamente velada pelo irmão; Asaba estava se restabelecendo e cuidando da trilha sonora; Toonami e Sakura estavam lanchando e  Maho e Rika cuidavam do resto, ou seja, quase tudo. 

-Miiaaauuuuu...

Ao escutarem aquilo, Rika, Maho e Asaba se assustaram.

-Cadê? – os três perguntaram juntos, olhando para os cantos a procura do tal gato. 

Do nada, o gato encardido que atacara Asaba apareceu nos bastidores e estava em cima do vestido molhado que Miyazawa usara antes.

-Fora daqui, pulguento! – Asaba ordenou, pegando uma vassoura para bater no gato – Ainda estou zangado com você, cara!

-Asaba, só não o mate aqui porque odeio ver sangue, seja humano ou de gato!

-Ele tá cheirando mal... – Rika tapou o nariz com as mãos.

-Eu o acho bonitinho... – Sakura falou, subitamente. Ao escutarem aquilo, os três mandaram um olhar arregalado para ela.

-'Cê bebeu? – Maho perguntou – Toonami, ela ainda tá sonhando com o beijo, faça-a acordar.

Toonami e Sakura se olharam sem entender uma única palavra do que ela dizia. Maho deu um suspiro e  continuou para Asaba.

-Tire-o daqui, o cheiro dele pode chegar até na platéia.

-Sim, senhora! – o rapaz avançou no bicho, ainda segurando a vassoura.

O gato se posicionou em posição de ataque. Asaba também fez o mesmo, parecendo ainda mais ameaçador com a vassoura. Entretanto, o gato não pareceu intimidado e ameaçou atacar o rapaz com as patas se ele desse mais um passo. Asaba deu um passo e o gato deu um pulo, assustando-o e fazendo o rapaz se esconder atrás de Maho, que deu um suspiro desanimado e não escondeu uma *gota na cabeça ao olhar para Toonami e pedir:

-Será que você poderia tirá-lo daqui?

-Como desejar, Maho... – Toonami falou, avançando em direção do gato, mas parando ao vê-lo em posição de ataque e olhando ameaçadoramente para algo atrás do rapaz. Toonami virou a cabeça e viu Tsubasa, já acordada, na mesma posição do bicho e querendo atacá-lo também.

-O que está acontecendo, afinal? – Aya perguntou de súbito, prestando atenção no que acontecia ao redor naquela hora.

A resposta àquela pergunta dela foi um ataque surpresa por parte de Tsubasa, que avançou no gato disposta a tudo. Todos os amigos se esconderam,  assustados com o que estava acontecendo. 

**_-Graaaau!!!!! –_** Tsubasa rosnou, correndo  atrás do gato como se fosse uma gata.

Uma luta sem precedentes na história dos animes e mangás ocorreu nos bastidores daquela peça. Os amigos, mesmo assustados, tentaram acalmar Tsubasa e expulsar o gato dali, mas ninguém teve muito sucesso. Asaba resolveu apelar para uma barra de chocolate que tinha escondido para não ser confiscada por Maho, que tentara antes pegar o máximo de comida possível para  estocar durante a apresentação, caso alguém ficasse com fome. O rapaz pegou  o doce e mostrou-o ao gato. 

-Não, Asaba! Não faça isso! – gritou Maho.

Infelizmente, o aviso tinha sido dado tarde demais. A briga entre Tsubasa e o gato tinha parado, mas agora os dois queriam avançar em Asaba para pegar a barra de chocolate que brilhava como prêmio para os olhos dos dois gatos, quer dizer, Tsubasa e o gato (o verdadeiro). Gato e humana avançaram ao mesmo tempo, deixando Asaba de olhos arregalados e paralisado, sem saber o que fazer naquela hora. Entretanto, apenas um conseguiu alcançá-lo: o gato, pois Tsubasa fora agarrada no ar por Kazuma antes que pudesse encostar os dedos no doce.

-**AAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** – gritou Asaba, tentando se proteger do ataque do bicho encardido que tentava, atacando o braço do rapaz, fazer com que ele soltasse o chocolate para  pegá-lo.

**-CUIDADO!** – Aya gritou, descabelando-se.

-Tá na hora de trocar a faixa da trilha sonora! – gritou Rika.

**-AAAAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** – continuou Asaba, tentando afastar o gato, não conseguindo sequer toca-lo direito por estar muito enojado e tentando proteger o nariz.

-Eu irei lá! – Maho falou, determinada. A garota estava exatamente no outro canto da sala no qual estava o  aparelho de som que Asaba estava usando para trabalhar. 

**-NÃO, NO ROSTO, NÃO!!!!** – gritou Asaba, tentando proteger o rosto das garras do gato encardido. Todos tentaram socorrê-lo, inutilmente. Ninguém conseguia arranjar coragem do fundo da alma para tocar no gato.

Maho, atravessando todos aqueles obstáculos, correu para chegar ao outro lado da sala para trocar o cd. Suou durante o caminho e a visão de quem assistia aquilo como espectador era de que a garota estava correndo em câmera lenta como se estivesse participando de alguma competição, com direito até à trilha sonora de uma famosa música de competição que de vez em quando aparece nos meios de comunicação quando se tem certo tipo de corrida.

A garota conseguiu alcançar o som e trocou rapidamente o cd. Depois disso, correu até os amigos para ajudar Asaba a desgrudar o gato da cara.

Enquanto isso...

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 24: "Bojou - Longing"}_

**-Você acha então...**

-Que minha princesa deve fazer o que manda o coração, ou será tão infeliz quanto está agora.

**-Mas isso seria tão egoísta, Nobuhiro!**

**-Minha princesa realmente pensa que fazer o que os outros mandam sem questionar vai fazer com que acabe uma guerra? Que sozinha irá conseguir apaziguar esse período turbulento em que vivemos?**

Hana ficou calada. A platéia conseguia, em profundo silêncio, conseguia até mesmo ver Miyazawa tremer por causa das falas, numa atuação muito convincente.

**-O que achas que devo fazer? O que me aconselhas?**

-Que faças o que desejar pela primeira vez na vida.

**-O que eu desejo...?** – ela repetiu, vagamente.

Nobuhiro aproximou o rosto do dela e perguntou, mostrando uma expressão séria:

-O que minha princesa deseja?

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, no qual algumas folhas de papel  cor de rosa, que simbolizavam as flores de cerejeira, caíam perto deles, um "efeito especial" preparado por Maho e Rika para aquela hora.

**-Eu quero...** – ela começou.

A platéia prendeu a respiração para escutar a resposta.

**-...fazer esse casamento.**

Muitos "_oh's_", _"ah's_" e até um "_Que menina burra"_ foram ouvidos na platéia.

Nobuhiro se levantou e deu um suspiro. Estendeu a mão para a princesa e a ajudou a levantar-se. Ficaram por um momento se encarando, até que ele decidiu falar:

**-Então só faço meus votos para que Hana Hime seja feliz, mesmo que não seja a meu lado.**

_{Música instrumental: Inuyasha OST 1 track 32 : "Kanashimi no hate ni – End of sadness"}___

**-A minha princesa quer que seus desejos se realizem?**

**-Are?** – ela perguntou, confusa.

**-Eu quero muito que seus desejos se realizem,  também  queres, não?**

**-Sim... eu quero sim. **

-**Venha comigo, então... –** ele pegou na mão dela e a conduziu até uma "árvore" que tinha no meio do palco e a parou diante dela.

**-"Esta aqui é a árvore na qual faremos nossos pedidos. Não poderemos realizá-los, mas esta árvore as guardará para sempre na memória o que nós gostaríamos de ter feito."**

**-E como faremos nossos pedidos nela? –** Hana perguntou.

Nobuhiro se abaixou e pegou uns pedaços de madeira que estavam no chão "ao acaso", de tamanho irregular, e entregou à princesa junto com uma pequena faca.

**-Marque o desejo na tábua. Depois iremos pregar aqui **– passou a mão na árvore de forma carinhosa – Esta aqui é a melhor árvore da região e ela irá guardar nossos pedidos para sempre.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, a princesa começou a marcar o pedido dela no pedaço de madeira, enquanto Nobuhiro fazia o mesmo. A platéia não perdia um único detalhe da ação. Depois de alguns minutos, os pedidos ficaram prontos e o casal se preparou para pregar as pequenas tábuas na árvore. 

**-Espero que seu desejo se realize, princesa.**

-**Digo o mesmo para ti. –** ela respondeu numa voz rouca.

O casal pregou os pedidos com algumas fitas coloridas que a "princesa" tirou de dentro da manga do vestido que usava. Depois de fazerem isso, os dois se encararam mais uma vez. 

**-Acho que é aqui que termina.**

Hana não respondeu_. "Isso parece tão real...",_ pensou Miyazawa. _"Parece que realmente terminamos, e eu não queria..."_

**-Adeus, minha princesa... –** Nobuhiro falou, dando as costas e afastando-se dela. 

Miyazawa tapou a boca com uma das mãos. Na platéia, alguns choravam. 

**_"Arima!",_** Miyazawa pensou, controlando a vontade de chorar. Só tinha um jeito de fazer o rapaz parar e dizer tudo o que sentia, e foi o que ela fez.

Arima sentiu os braços de Miyazawa abraçarem sua cintura e parou de andar, surpreso com aquilo que definitivamente não estava no roteiro.

**-Gomen nasai...**

-**Ah...** – ele exclamou, surpreso.

**-Gomen nasai... gomen nasai... gomen nasai... Gomen por fazê-lo sofrer tanto.**

**-Do que está falando...?** – Arima virou um pouco o rosto para olhar para Miyazawa. 

**-Eu** **não quero me separar... não quero ficar mais longe de você. –** ela respondeu, não contendo as lágrimas.

Nos bastidores,  já mais calmo depois da expulsão do gato e dos primeiros socorros no belo rosto de Asaba,  todos prestavam atenção na cena.

-Epa. – Aya falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-O que foi? – Asaba perguntou, curioso.

-Aquilo não estava no roteiro! – ela falou zangada, apontando para o casal no palco.

-O quê? – Maho perguntou, olhando para o casal.

**-AQUILO_NÃO_ESTÁ_NO_ROTEIRO! **– ela falou, entre dentes. 

-Mas do que você está falando, Aya? – Toonami perguntou, tão confuso quanto os amigos que estavam ali.

-Eles estão mudando meu roteiro!!!! – a escritora falou, furiosa – Isso vai acabar agora!

Aya deu alguns passos disposta a entrar no palco e dar uma surra com o roteiro no casal que ousava mudar as falas que escrevera, entretanto os amigos fizeram uma barreira para que ela não passasse e Asaba a segurava pela cintura.

-**Eu sinto muito por tudo o que causei a você, queria que me perdoasse e** – Miyazawa fungou – **e se eu** **posso voltar pra você...**

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, no qual Arima compreendia o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. Ele fez Miyazawa soltar sua cintura e a virou-a para abraça-lo. No momento em que fez isso, ele falou:

**-É claro que sim.**

Depois disso, a platéia prendeu a respiração ao ver outro beijo de tirar o fôlego que o casal deu ali, na frente de todo mundo, envolvendo-os sem querer no próprio romance.

**-IEEEEE!!!!!!!!! –** o senhor Miyazawa se levantou disposto a acabar com aquela cena – **NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ESSE PERVERTIDO TOQUE NA MINHA YUKINO!!!!!**

Um ataque conjunto de Tsukino, Kano e da senhora Miyazawa fizeram o senhor Miyazawa se calar.

-**VOU MATÁ-LOS!!!! –** gritava Aya, seus olhos brilhavam como se fosse uma psicopata – **VOU DECAPITÁ-LOS E EXIBIR OS CADÁVERES EM PRAÇA PÚBLICA!!!! **

-Ma-Maho!!!! – Asaba gritou, ainda tentando conter Aya com a ajuda de Toonami e Kazuma – Leia o final, depressa!!!!

-Tá!!!! – ela correu para o microfone e procurou o papel para começar a ler.

-Rika, quando ela estiver para terminar, baixe as cortinas! – Asaba ordenou.

-Ok! – a garota correu para seu posto.

**_"Essa foi a origem do Tanabata. Um casal que se amava, mas não podia ficar junto, criou uma das tradições mais populares do Japão. Os pedidos foram pregados, e o casal que fez isso pela primeira vez acreditou que podiam se realizar."_**

Rika abaixou rapidamente as cortinas e Maho completou, com a própria opinião.

****

**_"E se realizaram."_**

A equipe que estava nos bastidores escutou a platéia vibrando e batendo palmas para o final da apresentação. Ao perceber que tinha acabado, Asaba soltou Aya e deu um suspiro de cansaço. 

-Malditos! – a escritora falou – Vão me pagar!

_-No stress_, Aya-sama... – Kazuma falou – Vamos logo lá pro palco para receber nossas palmas.

-Droga, droga, droga... Estragaram meu roteiro! Minha peça! Meus diálogos! – ela continuou resmungando.

-Olhem só isso... – Sakura falou, chamando a atenção deles. 

Os amigos sorriram ao ver que, mesmo depois de terem acabado a apresentação, Miyazawa e Arima ainda estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.

****

**_Se considerarem este capítulo digno de um comentário, não hesite em mandá-lo! =^x^=_**

**_Beijos da Shampoo-chan! ^-^_**


	13. Capítulo 13

**_Nota de maio de 2005: _ **_por causa de mais uma regra cretina do site, tive que retirar a música "Yume no naka e", encerramento do anime Karekano. Sorry. _

**COISAS DE NAMORADOS **

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Em uma praça da cidade, Sawada Aya suspirava entre uma página e outra que escrevia no caderno que estava em suas coxas, que serviam de apoio para escrever. Há dois duas que o Festival de Tanabata acabara e, portanto, dois dias que Miyazawa Yukino e Arima Souichirou voltaram a se o casal mais invejado e apaixonado daquele colégio. Aya escrevia agora, a pedido de seu editor – apelidado por ela de "_O mercenário" _ -, a adaptação daquela peça num conto para ser publicado pela editora para a qual "O Mercenário" trabalhava. Os suspiros eram porque a escritora lembrava das românticas cenas que seus amigos protagonizaram, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar de uma que odiou:

_-Saa kisu_... _("the kiss"_) – ela murmurou, lembrando-se do quase-beijo entre Sakura e Toonami.

Tinha tudo para ser uma linda cena, mas que foi estragada por uma questão de segundos. Ela gostaria, porém, que os dois amigos que a protagonizaram se acertassem.

–Talvez numa próxima vez... – ela falou sorrindo com aquele pensamento que achava bonito.

–Aya-chan, o que está fazendo? Está perdendo a festa! – alguém falara atrás dela. A garota virou o rosto e viu Rika correndo em sua direção.

–Já estou indo, Rika. – a escritora falou, fechando o caderno e dando um suspiro profundo – Rika, me diga uma coisa...

–Hai?

–Miyazawa-san está na festa?

–Bem... – a garota começou, coçando a cabeça – É meio difícil ela não estar, afinal foi dela a idéia e a organização...

–Só espero que não esteja se lamentando... – Aya fechou os olhos e se espreguiçou – Foi lamentável sabermos que perdemos o primeiro lugar geral para uma turminha de calouros que explicou como seria comemorado o Tanabata daqui a uns cinqüenta anos...

–Calma, Aya... – Rika olhou para a amiga e bateu amigavelmente no ombro dela – Ganhamos um prêmio de honra... Você apareceu no jornal!

–Grande coisa... – ela falou com desgosto, embora tivesse comprado o jornal do dia e mandado fazer uma moldura para o recorte da reportagem – É o mínimo que podiam fazer depois de perder o primeiro lugar para um bando de calouros...

–Aya-chan é uma grande escritora! Você mereceu! Eu adoro ser sua amiga!

–Aaaaargh! – a escritora colocou as mãos na cabeça – Odeio quando fala assim! Eu me odeio!

–Aya, já está com seus ataques de histerismo? - Asaba se aproximou das duas e deixou a escritora furiosa com o comentário.

–Asappi, meu querido... – a escritora respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto para encará-lo – Fique quieto ou enfiarei mais desses seus comentários goela abaixo, tá?

–Palavreado colorido para uma escritora, não? – ele falou, passando a mão sedutoramente nos cabelos.

–Eu quero que o palavreado, você, meu editor e tudo mais vão para a...

–Olha, olha, olha a boca... – o rapaz a cortou logo – Vamos, Aya-chan! – o rapaz a agarrou pelo pulso e a fez se levantar – Rika já falou que a festa começou, está perdendo!

–Não quero escutar as lamentações de Miyazawa, Asappi... – Aya falou, tristemente.

–Vamos, Aya-chan! – Rika a pegou pelo outro braço – Não irá escutar!

A escritora deu um longo suspiro antes de aceitar completamente da idéia de perder a inspiração e fechar o caderno em que rascunhava sua história.

–Só não quero sentar perto dela... Ou sairei surda de tanto escutá-la gritar...

–Calma, Aya-chan... – Rika falou com um sorriso.

–Aya, você está fazendo falta para ela, pode acreditar!

_**o-o-o **_

_**Dentro de um karaoke...**_

–Odeio perder! – Miyazawa falava – Odeio, simplesmente odeio! Ainda mais pra um monte de pirralhos! Pirralhos!

–Calma, Miyazawa... – Maho falou – Você já tem tanto prêmio... Menos um não vai fazer falta e...

Um olhar assassino de Miyazawa a fez calar-se.

–Mais sorvete! – Tsubasa falou para Kazuma, a seu lado.

–Veja mais dois deste aqui – o rapaz falou, mostrando a maior tigela de sorvete da lanchonete, nas mãos de Tsubasa, para a garçonete.

–Tsubasa-chan, já é o terceiro que você toma – Arima falou, passando um braço pela cintura de uma aborrecida Miyazawa e puxando-a para perto de si – Pode fazer mal...

–Tsubasa-chan está feliz com as fotos que tirou para aquela revista? – Sakura, ao lado de Toonami, perguntou.

–Eles não me ofereceram doces. Não quero ir mais lá! – a garota respondeu, fazendo uma carinha aborrecida.

–Tsubasa! – Kazuma gritou – Esconda-se, depressa!

A garota foi para baixo da mesa por livre e espontânea pressão do irmão e de Sakura, que a empurravam com força para que pudesse esconder-se.

**-KAZUMAAAA! **– um dos amigos doidos de Toonami apareceu – Cadê Tsubasa-chan!

–_Tsubasa-chan lovely! _– um outro amigo, tão doido quanto o outro, apareceu na mesa, segurando uma revista com uma enorme foto de Tsubasa sorrindo e usando um dos vestidos assinados pelo pai, um famoso estilista de roupas infantis.

–O sorvete que pediram – a garçonete trouxe o pedido.

**-Não! – **gritaram Maho, Sakura, Toonami, Rika e Kazuma.

Ao escutar que o sorvete chegou, Tsubasa saiu debaixo da mesa e pulou nas mãos da moça que servia, espirrando sorvete em todo mundo e assustando a pobre garçonete, que se viu atacada por uma criatura que engoliu seu outro braço que segurava a outra tigela de sorvete que Kazuma pedira.

_-Tasuketeeeeee! _– ela gritou.

Na mesa, os únicos que não prestavam atenção ao que acontecia ao redor eram Miyazawa Yukino e Arima Souichirou, que estavam numa muito interessante conversa com várias declarações apaixonadas.

–Arima... –dizia a garota.

–Miyazawa-san. – dizia o rapaz.

–Arima...

–Miyazawa-san...

–Ai, ai... – Aya suspirou – Parece que sou a única normal aqui...

A escritora olhou ao redor. Toonami e Sakura eram os únicos que precisavam se acertar e Aya não tinha a menor intenção de desistir de uni-los.

–Arima, vamos cantar no karaoke? – Miyazawa perguntou, levantando-se puxando o rapaz para levantar-se também.

–E que música vamos cantar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo e com uma expressão serena.

–Vamos escolher... – os dois se dirigiram ao palco, onde o aparelho de karaoke estava.

Na lanchonete, a confusão armada por Tsubasa, que ainda estava no braço da garçonete, perseguida pelos amigos estranhos de Kazuma e cinco amigos tentando conter a situação, envolvia agora quase todos os clientes, uns que tentavam parar e outros que queria um autógrafo de Tsubasa, além dos outros funcionários e até do gerente. Ninguém prestou muita atenção quando Miyazawa e Arima começaram a cantar _Yume no naka e_.

Aya agora observava os dois, sorrindo por ter visto que aqueles dois amigos tão queridos tinham voltado a ficar juntos. Deu mais um suspiro antes de voltar a olhar para o salão, onde localizou Asaba sentado em outra mesa, conversando com muitas e muitas garotas a seu redor. Aya sorriu ante aquela imagem boêmia do rapaz, concluindo que ali estava até uma conversa mais interessante que a que tinha li na mesa antes da confusão. Aya olhou depois para Sakura e Toonami, os dois desesperadamente tentando tirar o braço da garçonete da boca de Tsubasa. Achou bonita a imagem que viu: Toonami a ajudava, segurando-a pela cintura e pressionando o corpo contra o dela. Muitos achariam que os dois eram namorados tocando-se daquele jeito.

_"Aposto que eles nem sabem que estão assim..."_, Aya pensou, sorrindo consigo mesma. Voltou a prestar atenção na música.

Depois que acabaram, Arima aproximou Miyazawa e deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo nos lábios, que ninguém – já que ainda reinava a confusão no local, além de Aya, viu.

A escritora deu um sorriso e fechou os olhos, falando consigo mesma:

**_-Ah... Essas coisas de namorados..._**

**OWARI**

**CAST**

**_Miyazawa Yukino: Miyazawa Yukino;_**

**_Arima Souichirou: Arima Souichirou;_**

**_Asaba "Asappi" Hideaki: Asaba "Asappi" Hideaki;_**

**_Shibahime Tsubasa: Shibahime Tsubasa;_**

**_Toonami Takefumi: Toonami Takefumi;_**

**_Sena Rika: Sena Rika:_**

**_Izawa Maho: Izawa Maho;_**

**_Tsubaki Sakura: Tsubaki Sakura;_**

_and_

**_Sawada Aya: Sawada Aya._**

**CONVIDADOS ESPECIAIS:**

**_Família Miyazawa;_**

**_Shibahime Musui Kazuma;_**

**_Shigami Touya;_**

and

**_Pero-Pero _**

_como_

**_Pero-Pero_**.

**FIGURINO**:

**_Rika's Moda;_**

**_Shibahime Confecções;_**

**MAKE-UP:**

**_Maho-chan Visual Shock._**

**TRILHA SONORA:**

**_Asaba Hideaki's Records._**

**PRODUÇÃO:**

**_Arima Productions & Miyazawa Pictures _**

**ROTEIRO & DIREÇÃO:**

**_Sawada Aya & S. Shampoo._**

**NOTA FINAL DA AUTORA:**

**Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora em postar o último capítulo deste fanfiction... Semana que vem começarei minha corrida pelo final do semestre na faculdade e achei melhor escrever o capítulo antes que chegasse a época ruim, ou não conseguiria escrever até julho! Sorry, guys!**

**E o que posso dizer nesta nota final?**

**Agradeço imensamente todos os leitores desta história! Minna-san (#tomando fôlego #) DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **

**Muitos dizem que é o primeiro fanfiction de Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou em português... Bem, não sei se sou a primeira mesmo quem publicou, mas quero dizer que me sinto honrada e que amei escrever esta história! Obrigada a todos que me apoiaram também.**

**Tenho mais histórias para Karekano também – pelo menos umas quatro –, mas só as publicarei quando estiver bem mais folgada de fanfictions... No meu profile há informações sobre uma delas. Planejo escrever outro "Act", mas estou em dúvida quanto à música... Estou dividida entre **_Yo ga akeru mae ni, _**de Satou Akemi, e **_Here Without You_, **do grupo Three Doors Down. Passem lá se quiserem saber de alguma coisa.**

**O que mais posso dizer? **

**Adorei esta história. **

**Fico por aqui. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: se considerarem este capítulo digno de um comentário, não hesite em mandá-lo.**

**Beijos para todos!**

**Shampoo Sakai.**


End file.
